Untold tales: the golden angel
by Tinyss
Summary: On tenrou island, the fairy tail members encounter a wounded girl lying unconscious in the forrest. When she wakes up, it turns out she has amnesia. Fairy tail decides to keep an eye on her for the time being, but they could've never imagined the trouble they were taking in... (Nalu, Although not centered around it)
1. Chapter 1 - into the light

Chapter 1 - Into the light

It was a normal summer day. The birds where playing their little games in the sky, whilst the trees were dancing in the wind. A bright ray of sunlight shone upon a single girl, as she laid down in the grass with her eyes closed. She sighted. "Gosh, how i love summer... I could spend ages just listening to all the sounds around me." And as she was wondering if this infinite happiness would ever fade away, she moved her body in a more comfortable sleeping position and fell asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes as she woke up due to a bright light shining down on her. Her eyes got sharpened their view as she looked at the stars. " darn, I overslept! I hope they're not too worried about me." She stood up, and with a shock she realized what had awoken her; a massive sea of flames engulfed her house and their equestrian center right in front of her, showing no signs of getting weaker. As she trembled in fear and disbelieve, she saw her house slowly collapsing, leaving nothing more than bright red flames. She sinked through her feat, trying to realize what was happening and telling herself that it wasn't a dream. Suddenly a scream reached her, and she realized there must be a survivor left.

She ran down the hill as fast as she could, trying not to stumble. When she arrived at the scene, she saw a group of people standing in front of the burning horsestables. When she came closer, she noticed that all the horses were standing outside as well. Dispite the what she though was a succeeded evacuation of the horses, it was utter chaos at the scene. She heard people screaming things to eachother, and the words she could make up from it made her head spinning. She would've fallen onto the ground, if it wouldn't have been the worst possible time to do that. A men screamed "That girl, what is she thinking?! Is she trying to get herself killed?!" As a woman holding two tinkers said: " that poor little girl. She just lost her mother, father, and sister. And now she went back into the stables just to get her sisters horse out there, because she knows how much her sister loved him." She wanted to throw up, as she realized that the girl was no other than her sister. At this rate, she wouldn't have anyone left!

As impulsive as she is, she started walking towards the flames. The walking turned into running, and as she barged right through the people standing closest to the fire, an immense heat engulved her. "Flore! Flore where are you?" She ran towards her horses stable. " Flore please answer me!" And with a sight of relieve she heard a soft voice whispering;" I'm here.. Please help me... I don't wanna die" she stood in the entrance of the stable, and saw her little sister laying at the feet of her horse, who was breathing heavily. "You ain't gonna", she said. The little girl lifted her head up and gasped. "Isah, I thought you was-" she started crying. "You can't get rid of me that easily" isah grinned. "But stop crying now, I'm gonna get you outta here."

She lifted her sister onto her back, as she tied a rope around her horses neck and started pulling it. "Come on boy, it's me. Please come with us outside" and as the horse calmed down a little, the trio began walking towards the exit.

"Just a little more" isah sighted at the look of the door, only a few meters away from them.

Suddenly a loud torning-like noise sounded above them, and isah reacted in a flash. She took her sister in her arms and threw her to the exit with all her might. Just a split second after that, a heavy wooden pole came down, and engulfed the space between her and the door in flames. She could just see how people spurted towards her sister, and wrapped her in a blanket. She turned to her horse, and saw how hopeless their situation was right now. She turned eerie calm. " I'm sorry Costa. I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner" and as her brain started getting hazy, a second wooden pole came falling from the ceiling, this time right above them. She wrapped her arms around costa's neck. And as she heard her sisters voice screaming her name one more time, she thought; " and I'm sorry I'm leaving you all by yourself, flore". Then, she didn't hear or feel anything anymore. The last thing she saw was a bright, golden light.

 **this is the first fanfic I'm writing, so tips to make it better are always welcome ;)**

 **and don't worry, this is a fairy tail fanfic, the fairy tail part is just about to start...**

 **i can't say when the next part will be up, or if it will even continue. It all depends on whether there are enough followers.**

 **but even so, I hope you enjoy(ed) it. See ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A new world

Chapter 2 - the new world

On an island, far away from any civilization, a colossal tree emerged from the ground, covering the whole island in its roots. In the top of the tree, smaller trees had sprouted, creating an entire forrest with roots as their ground. The golden leaves of the trees bathed in sunlight, whilst the trees where moving in the wind, making almost animal-like noises. Suddenly a voice interrupted the song of the trees."Grey, wait up you icicle!" The leaves scattered across the ground where trampled and blown away by a boy with salmon colored hair and a scarf. There was a black haired boy wearing only his boxers running in front of him. "No way flamehead, if you can't keep up you shouldn't have come with us in the first place." Natsu growled. " wanna go?" A harness wearing girl with red hair appeared from behind them. "Gray, natsu, you arent fighting again, are you?"she hissed, followed by the horrified reactions coming from the boys. They started running even faster than they did before. Then a blonde girl with big brown eyes appeared from behind the red haired woman. "Seriously... Come on guys, the only thing we have to do is find us and the rest of the guild some food for tonight's dinner. Stop fighting and focus on that for a moment." She sighted. "Natsu?" The scarfed boy turned around. "Yes Lucy?" The blonde continued "was it really okay to leave happy at the camp?" The blonde imagined flustered face from their blue cat, when he would discover they went searching for food without him. "He should be fine," natsu answered. "Besides, we will be back before he even notices were gone." All of a sudden gray stopped moving, making natsu bump into him with such a speed that they became tangled up with eachother. The duo rolled down the hill that was up ahead, screaming all kinds of accuses to each other. The red haired and Lucy weren't giving them the slightest bit of attention, calmly walking after them.

Natsu jumped back on his feet, growling towards gray. "You bastard..." Suddenly, grays eyes widened as his attention got focused on something behind natsu. He lost all interest in natsu and started walking to the thing that caught his attention. "Oy, guys, I think you should come over here..." Lucy and the red haired started running in their direction. Natsu turned around. " what is it icefr-" a large pack of wolves were on about 10 meters away from them. They would've been in serious trouble if the wolves would've attacked them, but they were concentrated on something at the center of their pack. Natsu and gray were now standing alongside eachother, looking at the weird eyesight. Gray frowned."The hell is happening? Why ain't they attacking us?" The red haired and Lucy were now standing next to them. The red haired girl suddenly gasped, and started running towards the wolves. "Erza..?" Gray said. "You idiots! There's someone lying there!"

Lucy made a confused look. " That was impossible," she thought."This was their guilds sacred ground, so the only ones who could come on this island were guild members. The only ones out of the camp were erza, gray, lucy, and natsu. The other guild members stayed at the camp. So it would be impossible..." She looked at the wolves, who were now slightly more scattered due to erza's attack. Lucy gasped. She could see a human form lying in the midst of the chaos. She started running and joined the fight too, gray following soon after her. Whilst she hit another wolf with her whip, she turned around to natsu. He was still standing in the same place with a puzzeled look on his face. "Natsu! A little help here please!" Natsu woke up from his thinking, and started running in her direction whilst taking a deep breath. He abruptly halted, screaming:" breath of the fire dragon!" Lucy ducked as fast as she could, and when she raised up again she saw the massive damage he did to the forrest. The wolves were nowhere to be seen. Lucy figured out that they had fled from the fire."Natsu you idiot!" Erza yelled,"why do you think we were holding back?! This is still a sacred place, you know?! Why do you-" her yelling stopped when she saw gray running towards a small form lying on the ground.

As he kneeled down, the others came speeding towards him. Lucy wanted to know who it was. It had to be someone from their guild, right? So who was it. Had someone snucked out of the camp? And if so, why? Her eyes widened as she looked down on the form now lying in grays arms. It clearly wasn't someone from their guild. It was a small girl. She seemed slightly younger than they were, or better said, than they looked. Lucy estimated her around 13 or 14 years old. She had curled golden hair to around the middle of her back, and she was in a terrible state. The girl was covered in burns and blisters, but even worse were the wounds on her back and around her waist. Her face was covered in blood. Lucy shivered at the sight of the girl. Suddenly her eyes opened up wide, and Lucy looked into bright turquoise eyes. The girl looked around frantically as searching for something. "Where is he?!" She cried,"where is Costa?!" Erza stepped closer. "You were the only one lying here, who is this person you're talking about?" She turned around to look at Erza, but her eyes fell on natsu who was standing next to her. her mouth fell open as her eyes looked in pure horror. She stared at the flames that were still sprouting from him, and she let out a scream. "No... I don't want to die...I have to... keep... going..."She tried to get up, only causing her wounds to start bleeding even worse. Gray tried to hold her back. "Whoa there, easy girl. We need to aid you first, or else you'll bleed to death. " no" her voice was now nothing more than a shrill sound. "I have to... save... It's my...fault..." Her body went limp as she passed out. She fell into grays arms again, as he looked at her with shocked eyes. "Come on gray!" Erza said,"it's like you said. We have to find Wendy before she bleeds to death." Gray looked confused as he rose on his feet. " y-yeah.. Youre right.." Lucy guessed he was as confused about this whole situation as she was. Who is this girl? And what is she doing here? And more importantly, how did she got these wounds? The burns weren't from natsu's fire, she laid too low for being hit by his fire. And this wounds... they were too straight and the bruises didn't make sense. But if the wolves didn't hurt her, then what did? "Gaaaah..." She sighted. "Its not making any sense.." Suddenly she noticed that the others were allready speeding back to the camp, and they were allmost out of sight now. "Waaaaah guys wait for me!" She shouted as she started running after them. "I hope things will become clearer when she wakes up..." She thought,"if she wakes up again..."

 **I decided that the story had to be completed to at least the part that the summary states, so I cobbled something together just now. I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes in it, it's allready past midnight and I'm sleepy so my brains ain't working perfectly right now;3**

 **i hope it's something like your expectations... But its a goodbye for now, so buhbye!:3**

 **P.S. I aint dropping the story, its just that I'm not making a deadline for myself so it could take a while till new chapters show up! (Sorry)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Arrival at the camp

Chapter 3 - arrival at the camp

A sight left Lucy's throat as she looked down on the girl they found in the forrest. When they arrived at the camp, the members of their guild were flabbergasted when they saw the stranger brought into their camp. Luckily Wendy came towards them as soon as she saw the severe wounds of the girl, so they hadn't go through the trouble of searching her amidst the curious guildmembers. Even thought the only ones that came to tenrou island were Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, the master, the rajinshuu, Laxus, Elfman, the exceeds, erza, gray, natsu, and Lucy herself, it was as noisy and chaotic as ever, so it wasn't easy maneuvering around the place. Erza and natsu allready gone off to the others to tell them all they knew about the girl, but she and strangely enough gray stayed by her side as Wendy asked gray to lay her down and started scanning her. Whilst Wendy was scanning the girl, Lucys mind went back to the moment they arrived at the camp. After several questions from their fellow guildmembers, master makarov stepped from the crowd and walked towards the girl. When he stood right in front of gray holding the girl, he narrowed his eyes as he commanded them to tell him all they knew about her. When they were done, he turned away from them. After a few awkwardly silent moments, he turned around. " even though I can't sense any presence of magic coming from her body, something odd is surrounding her. I can't tell what it is precisely, but it is dense and overwhelming. I want to keep a close eye on her until we get to know more about this. Until then, you have to watch over her. Dont leave her alone, not even for a single moment. Lucy's daydream fade away quickly as Wendy finished the scanning and straightened her back with a sight.

"She has severe burning wounds, blisters caused by fire, bruises, several broken ribs, and two deep cuts at her back and her waist, as if something sharp and heavy came down on her. If I don't start healing her quickly now, she will die within a few hours and even within a few minutes if the bleeding doesn't stop quickly... Allright! I will start with her broken- huh?!" Wendy looked confused, and her face quickly went into despair as the light from her healing magic dimmed down." "Huh?" Lucy said," you're allready finished?" The blue haired healer slowly shook her head. " not even close... I don't know why, but for some reason I can't heal her." Tears appeared in Wendy's eyes as gray and Lucy looked at her with eyes widened from disbelief. "What?!" Gray gasped,"but you just said that if you don't heal her quickly, she'll-" he stopped and lowered his eyes as Wendy started crying. Lucy laid a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Even if we can't use your powers to heal this girl, we have to try it another way. Something strange is going on here, and that girl might just know the answer." Wendy swept her tears away. "You're right. Let's get the first aid kit and carry her inside one of the tents. I can sense a storm coming up, and her catching a cold is the last thing we want right now."

Gray got up and turned his head to wendy. "We can lay her down in my tent. I'm probably the only one who hasn't made a mess of his tent at the moment, so it would be easier to put down your healing stuff." Lucy turned around at gray. Why was he caring so much about this girl? He normally was the cold type that acted to don't give a thing about everything around him, so why did he change his attitude all of a sudden? Wendy nodded as she ran off to get the aid kit. Gray turned to the girl and picked her up with such tenderness, that it kinda shocked Lucy. She walked after gray as he walked towards his tent with the girl gently carying in his arms.

When they entered the tent, Lucy could see that gray sure hadn't been lying. The only things in his tent were his mattress, his bedsheets, and a lamp with a light lacrima. And even those where perfectly clean. Lucy wondered if gray had always been this decently. Gray turned around to Lucy. "Could you take the sheets off my bed?" He asked. Lucy nodded and walked up to the mattress. She pulled the sheets off and held them in her hands whilst she was watching how gray laid the girl on his mattress. As soon as he pulled his arms from under her back, Wendy entered the tent. She was panting as she held the aid kit proudly up in the air. "Okay! Let's do this!"

 **hello! I'm sorry for making this chapter so longwinded, but whilst writing, the camp part turned out to be bigger then I thought, so I had to cut it into several parts;3**

 **im in a real writers flow now, so I'll probably be posting a lot of chapters the upcoming days. Sadly enough, school starts again one week from now, so I won't be able to write anything then. I'll try and write like crazy, so you guys can get at least a little action:) bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The storm

Chapter 4 - the storm

Gray sighted as he twitched around to a more comfortable position. He was sitting up straight, and looked at the girl lying on his mattress. She still hasn't woke up. After he, Lucy and Wendy did their best to aid her wounds, her condition stabilized. Or at least that's what Wendy said after scanning her for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The girls went back to their tents, whilst gray stayed seated next to the wounded girl. He wondered how long he has been sitting here for now. According to his pained back, it had to be at least several hours now. He sighted. He didn't know why, but every time he looked at this girl, he got a warm and familiar feeling inside. He never had that before. What was this feeling? It couldn't be love, right? He didnt even know her.

He closed his eyes thinking about the peculiar situation when a bright green light made him open up his eyes again. The light was coming from the girl. "What the-?!" Gray shouted. He wanted to jump on his feet and wake up the girls, as he saw the wounds from the girl slowly getting better, and her skin getting a more natural color again. He sat back as he watched the weird eyesight. It just kept getting crazier every minute. Even Wendy couldn't heal her, so what the hell just did? He decided to stay in the tent and tell the others about this tomorrow. Today had been way to exhausting for all of them, and it certainly wasn't live threatening. Besides, he promised not to leave her alone for even a moment. He closed his eyes again. The sounds from the storm raging outside got softer every minute, as he started falling asleep. Just when he allmost fell asleep, he heard a soft sniffing.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the girl softy crying, her hands holding one of the ends of his sheets, and her wet eyes firmly fixed on her hands. Gray felt affection welling up in his chest as he cleared his throat. "Why are you crying?" The girl turned her head towards him, and he saw she looked exhausted. "I'm scared," she said,"the storm is scaring me." Gray sighted."why? Its not like were going to be blown away or something like that." The girl made herself smaller, looking to her hands again." Are they okay?" Gray, confused by the girls question, didn't know what to answer. " the wolves, are they okay? You didnt hurt them, did you?" The girl said shriekly. Grays eyes got bigger, as he got even more confused. Who what she? Some sort of animal activist? He cleared his throat again and lied:" no, but why are you asking that, for as far as I know they were attacking you." The girl raised up from the bed and looked angrily at him. " of course they weren't attacking me! Why would they?! They were trying to help me by cleaning the wounds!" Gray made a jumbled face, guessing her weird opinion of the situation must be from her tiredness. A loud noise sounded. Apparently the thunder had struck near them. The girl cringed at the sound, as she stept out of the bed. As a result, her legs got limp and gray had to catch her up before she could hit the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" He sighted," you're still wounded. You shouldn't move around at all." A concerned look appeared on his face. The girl cried. " I'm scared... may I sit next to you?" Gray blushed. "Fine, but stop crying now for gods sake." He took the blanket laying on his mattress, and wrapped it around the girl. " there. You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" The girl looked at him with a thankful glance in her eyes. Thank you onii-chan." She leaned against his shoulder, and gray bent his arm around her, pulling her closer. He listened to the girls breathing, now getting softer and steadier. "onii-chan huh?" He smiled at the look of the sleeping girl. "Sure doesn't sound that bad..."

He woke up by a familiar voice hissing in his ear. "Gray, you dog! What do you think you're doing?!" He opened his eyes as he saw Erza standing a bit too close to him, with a frightening look on her face. He quickly thought why she could be mad at him, when he noticed he strange position he was laying in. He couldn't blame Erza for jumping to the conclusion that 'something' had happened, since he probably fell on his back after falling asleep, making the girl sleeping against his shoulder falling right on top of him. His arm was still bent around the girl, what made this look more like an awkward love scene than sleeping. It didn't quite help that he had stripped again, making it even more embarrassing.

"Answer me!" Gray got pulled out of his thoughts by erzas angry voice hissing to him. The girl, who had been sleeping till now, woke up and turned to erza. " it's okay, don't be mad at him please. he embraced me very Pgentilly last night." Erza's face turned as red as her hair, and gray was send flying as he cursed the bad use of words from the girl, who was looking confused as Erza hugged her and mumbled "you're gonna be allright " followed by something about psychological help. He sighted. It would take a hell lot of his efforts to talk this straight again.

 **teehee:3 this chapter was fun to write**

 **and before receiving hate comments I'm not going to do a shipping between gray**

 **and the girl. You'll see as the story continues ;3 *mysterious glare***

 **I kinda got inspired from a scene in absolute duo, so if you saw that anime you probably**

 **got a familiar feeling with some parts of this chapter:)**


	5. Chapter 5 - unanswered questions

Chapter 5 - unanswered questions

The sun was shining down on the camp. It was allready afternoon when gray got dragged out from his tent and thrown on the ground by Erza, followed closely by the girl who was at the brink of death just a night ago. The girl looked warily at the guild members as she followed gray to one of the benches in the middle of the camp. They sat down and waited for the lunch to start like the rest of the guildmembers. Lucy wondered why she and gray looked so close. She imagined the disaster that it would've caused if juvia had come with them. She would probably tear the girl to shreds. Lucy also wondered why Erza ran towards them, and splitted them up by sitting between them, after she gave gray a dirty look. She stood up to walk towards the trio and join them, earning a disappointed growl from natsu. She tried to ignore him as her thoughts drifted to something else.

Soon after they got back from the grand magic games, mavis invited them to join her in a party on tenrou island. The master had to spoil this by splitting the members into parts, so there wouldn't be a repeat from the last time they went here. She thought back at how weak the guild had become in the seven years that its strongest members were frozen in time on tenrou island. So she guessed she couldn't blame the master for his decisions.

She smiled at natsu as she walked towards gray, Erza and the girl. She heard footsteps behind her, and as she turned around she saw that natsu as well as Wendy followed her. Lucy blushed as she quickly sat down next to the golden haired girl. The girl greeted her gently. They both turned towards gray and Erza, who seemed to be in a heated conversation. "What are they talking about?"Lucy asked, as the girl answered;" well, i was afraid of the storm last night, so onii-chan let me sleep against his shoulder. But when I woke up, i laid next to onii-Chan, who had seemed to had fallen on his back when he fell asleep as well. Then the red haired lady- I think she's called erza..? Started screaming to onii-chan about mistreating me or something like that. So I told her he didn't do anything wrong and had been really gentil to me. He even embraced me so I would feel better."

Lucy's head went red." How do you mean 'embrace'?" The girl answered:" well of course he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him so i would feel safer." Luch sighted." I think i know now why Erza is this upset... You know, to 'embrace' also means..." She bent to the girl and whispered something in her ear. Now the girl went red too. " I have to tell Erza that it was a mistake, and-" now natsu interfered, who had been apparently overhearing their whole conversation. " no need for that little girl, just sit back and enjoy the situation." He grinned devilishly. Lucy rollend her eyes as she smiled warmly to natsu.

Suddenly all of them turned to the golden haired girl, who got really shy from all the attention. Wendy was the first to speak."You may chose for yourself wether or not to tell us, but who are you? Where do you come from? And most important, what happened to you?" The girl moved around on the bench, seemingly uncomfortable. "Well...," she said," I don't remember much." She stared in front of her as if thinking really hard would bring the memories up again."the only thing I remember is that i was close to Costa, as I heard someone screaming 'isah!' So that must be my name... Yeah, thats right, my name... And then a bright light engulved me. And then i woke up and everything hurted. I was surrounded by wolves, and the rest I know is from the moment we met."

Erza nodded. "Isah, huh? Sounds like Erza." She roughly put an arm around the girls neck and grinned. "I like you even more now." Isah blushed. Now natsu began talking." Who is this 'costa' you keep talking about? And why were you so afraid of me when we found you?" Isah turned around and answered;" Costa is my best friend, of course. And im afraid that I can't answer your last question, since I don't remember being afraid of you." Natsu looked slightly disappointed to get such vague answers, and all he brought out was;"ohh..." Now gray began talking as well. " there's something I want to ask you: do you know me?" The girl looked straight in his face now, as she said: "of course I do, you're my onii-chan, my brother!" She smiled at him with a bright smile, as he said :"but I never met you, so how can I be your brother?" The others looked quite confused, and waited eagerly for Isah to answer him."well, I don't know. You're not my brother, but at the same time you are."

She moved nervously. As the confused gray wanted to ask her something else, Mavis appeared in front of them as she put their lunch on the tables in front of them. "I hope you enjoy your meals!" She smiled."I made them all by myself." She bent towards isah. "Hm... I see! You must be the girl that team natsu found in the forrest. That's why I couldn't sense the presence of your fairy tail mark." Isah looked curiously. " fairy tail?" Mavis made a gesture to the people who where allready enjoying their lunch. "Fairy tail. The noisy Wizards guild that took you in. Even thought the ones here aren't even one third of all the members." Suddenly isah started laughing, much to the others confusion. "Why are you laughing?" Mavis asked. Isah stopped laughing as she looked at Mavis. " thought I do have amnesia, even I know that things such as wizards and magic doesn't exist. I'm not six you know." Now all of the people in reach of her voice were facing towards her with big eyes. Lucy was the first to say something. "What do you mean with 'wizards and magic doesn't exist?"

Xxx

hey, my mobile is acting weird so I can't make bold letters atm (thought I'm going to edit this in the

future) I just went to my horse, (whose name is,you could probably guess it, Costa Rica) and I decided to

practice on jumping again... But due to a lack of sleep ( damn the writers flow) I wasn't concentrated and i fell right through the jumping obstacle. I acted tuff, becuz there were a lot of people and they got better things to do than to worry over me, but the truth is i landed really hard on my back, and my lungs and back hurt damn much right now.. I also hit one of the wooden poles, and I'm pretty sure my knee is bruised due to that. Sorry for the live story stuff, but I had to go to someone to whine about it, right? Alright, back to the fanfic chitchat. I'm again using some absolute duo stuff in this, but only little though;3 I just liked the misunderstanding scene in that anime so much. You could see it as an act of honor towards the series:3 welp that's it for now, byes


	6. Chapter 6 - The voice

Chapter 6 - the voice

"Oy Isah? What do you mean with 'wizards and magic don't exist'?" Gray repeated Lucy's question. Isah looked at him. "Just as I said it. They don't exist. Why are you reacting so weird to that? I mean, sure you could call machines magic, but you would be a weirdo if you did so." She sticked her tongue out in grays direction. "You're weird, onii-chan." "So you do aknowledge the existence of devices fueled by magic, but not the existence of magic? If anyone here is acting weird, it's you." Gray said. Isah frowned." They're not fueled by magic, stupid. Cars are fueled by benzine, planes by kerosine. And a lot of other devices by electricity."

Wendy stept a little closer towards the two. "Isah, I think you must've hit your head when you got injured. Please let me check you-" Isah turned to Wendy with a glance of anger and confusion in her eyes. "Stop acting like that! It's not funny! I know... It's... not..." Suddenly she grasped the table as a bright green light came from her whole body. All of the members stopped eating, and looked at her with shock and confusion.

she opened her mouth." You can't do that! You can't just take them away!" Gray grabbed her arm and slightly pinched it. "Isah! What's wrong?!" The girl was breathing heavily. She let out a scream before collapsing on the ground, leaving the guildmembers in confusion.

Just moments before the green light appeared, isah heard a kind and familiar voice. "You can't tell them. It's not destined to be heard by their ears. You're not in your world, so it's only logical that they don't know what you're talking about. Let's leave them in the thought that you're confused due to your injuries, okay? Then the green light appeared. The voice continued."I'm going to take away your memories. I gift to you the chance to start over. To start living again and to forget the past. I did it before. I let you forgot how you died, and i let you forgot your family. Seems i didn't do it properly. Don't be afraid. I will let you keep your name. I will also alter your memories, so it will be as if you were born in this world. It's time now, sit still as I take away your last memories." Isah widened her eyes in shock."you can't just take them away!" Suddenly she felt something heavy on her chest, and it became more difficult to breath. She felt someone grabbing her arm, but her mind got foggy, and all she could hear was the voice, herself trying to breath, and her own heartbeat. Then she felt nothing. She felt like this had happened before, and she wasn't scared. She closed her eyes as she saw the members of fairy tail looking at her with shock in their eyes. "Im sorry," she thought,"i didnt mean to make you worried."

Natsu and Lucy sat next to grays bed, where they had laid isah on. The girl had suddenly collapsed, after a green light came from her body. According to gray, it had happened before. Although the last time it had cured her, and now it made her pass out. She had a high fever, so Wendy as well as master makarov insisted that they kept guarding her. Soon after isah collapsed, he came towards team natsu, and told them he had to go somewhere, and that they had to keep a good eye on her. Just what was going on around this girl? Lucy leaned against his shoulder. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Lucy asked. He let out a sight. "I hope so." First gray volunteered to watch over her, but after a few more dirty looks from Erza he had bowed his head towards the ground and stayed silent.

Natsu reminded that they still didnt told Erza about the misunderstanding. She must be thinking that gray turned into some sort of loke. He grinned. Because of that, she commanded natsu to keep an eye on isah-probably to piss gray of as a payback- but he's a guy too, and to be sure nothing would happen, she commanded Lucy to stay with Isah as well. Not that he minded. He liked being alone with Lucy. Especially when she was sitting so close to him. He wished..

He heard the rustling sound of the bedsheets, and when he and Lucy looked up, they saw Isah sitting straight up in the bed, staring in front of her. Lucy had a big smile on her face."Isah! Thank god you're allright. We were all really worried when you collapsed just like that!" Isah turned to natsu and Lucy. "Onii-Chan was right, you two really do make a nice couple." She smirked as they both started blushing. Natsu smiled."I think you're fine now, if you're allready meddling with others again." Isah jumped out of bed."that's right. I don't even know why I was here in the first place. For as far as I know I was talking to you guys, and all of a sudden I wake up here."

Lucy straightened her back." You were saying something about magic and wizards don't exist, and then you passed out." She tried to leave out the green light, because she didn't want to startle the girl. "Why would I say that? I know they exist. I mean, our whole world is build on magic." Lucy let out a relieved sight."so Wendy was right, you was just confused. I'm glad you're alright now." Isah smiled."I guess so, but can we go to the forest?" Lucy frowned."why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Isah looked at the tents ceiling. "Because i have to." Natsu grinned again." I don't like to say it, but I agree with gray." Isah looked at him with a puzzled face."what do you mean?" "Well... That you're weird ofcourse!" He started laughting, only barely avoiding grays light lacrima flying past his head. "Stupid natsu!" Isah made a pouty face.

Lucy watched the two with a big smile. " don't let him get to you. If you want to go to the forest, I'll go with you. I wanted to search for those tenrou mushrooms Mavis told me about the other day. They seem to be quite delicious." Isah cleared up. "Thanks lucy! I will help you search. And whilst we're at it, we could search for Costa as well!" Natsu started talking again."well, if you insist I suppose I will help you and come with you to the forest." Isah looked at him." I didn't-" Lucy interrupted her quickly. "Now then, let's go before it gets dark!" She turned to Isah and brought her finger towards her mouth. Isah smiled. She didn't remember anything until she was found by team natsu, but she didn't mind. She liked it here. She wanted to stay forever. Stay with fairy tail.

Xxxxxx

I don't have a word counter but this is probably the largest chapter until now! I should've split it into two, but I'm making it too longwinded and I wanted to hurry up a bit. Most important: thank you all for reading my story! I mean, 80 views in six days?! I really appreciate it, and it certainly encourages me to post new chapters more often. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7 - The forest encounter

Chapter 7 - the forest encounter

Isah frolicked throught the forest like a roe, her feet seeming to barely touch the ground. Lucy and natsu walked after the girl as if they were walking her. It was such a nice eyesight to see her this joyful and calm. "Isah, don't wander too far from us! We don't want to lose you!" Isah twisted around and made a pirouette."sure, just hurry up!" Lucy sighted. " how are we going to find those mushrooms? We haven't got a clue where to go search for them." Natsu put his nose in the air and sniffed. "It's no use, I can't smell them..." He cursed his nose as he saw the disappointed expression on Lucy's face.

Isah stopped moving and turned around. "Don't worry, I'll find them for you." Suddenly she lowered herself to the ground, as she sat down on her knees. "Isah, what-" "ssshht!" Isah hissed. She put her hands on the ground, and a small light sprouted from them. Lucy and natsu looked at her with astonishment. "Isah..." Lucy gasped,"what kind of magic is that you're using?" Isah looked at her hands, that were still sprouting light. "I'm.. Using magic?!" She made a giggly noise. "Awesome!" She jumped back on her feet. "Follow me!" She hummed as she started skipping. Lucy wanted to follow her, but natsu stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Lucy... That magic just now, did you sense it? I don't know how we didn't sense it before... Her power is overwhelming!" Lucy's eyes got bigger. "I can't sense it know, why would that be? Wait could it be-" natsu nodded. "I think that when she isnt using her magic, her body 'turns it off' because it would be dangerous if the wrong people got knowledge of her powers... That may have been that weird feeling we got when we were around her, it was the power that was trying to hide her magic powers. But let's continue for now, there's-" he turned around. "Crap! We lost her!"

Isah skipped through the forest and looked at its beautiful golden leaves. They were illuminating from the rays of sunlight that were shining down on them. "Isn't it beautiful?" She sighted. She didn't hear any reactions, but she assumed they were too astonished by its beauty to answer. "See? You're quite happy that I persuaded you guys to go to the forest, aren't you?" She stopped moving, as she now stood in the middle of a big open spot, with the sides covered in thousands of red mushrooms with golden stripes. "Yaaaah! We found them!" She turned around with a satisfied look on her face, only to see nothing but trees behind her. "Natsu?Lucy?" She looked around. " NATSUU! LUCY!" She sighted. "Sheesh, are you kidding me? That slowpokes..." just as she was about to walk back, she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. "Nats-" her voice stopped. "I can't believe I got to see you again! Thanks for helping me out back then." She smiled. "What is it you're trying to say..? Oh, you wanna play with me, sure! I would love to!"

"Alright,I think I picked up her smell. Let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist as he spurted off. A few minutes later natsu and an exhausted Lucy arrived at an open spot. "The mushrooms! We found them!" Lucy wanted to walk towards the tiny red and golden things, but natsu grabbed her arm again. "Wait... Something isn't right.. Where's Isah? She's supposed to be right here." Suddenly they heard a scream. "Isah! Were are you?!" Natsu looked around frantically. "Damn it..." Isah came running through the bushes at the other side of the spot. Lucy stept towards her. "Oh Isah, we were so worried-" her voice was caught in her throat. A gigantic black wolf appeared from behind Isah. It seemed to be chasing her. Isah turned to natsu and Lucy, who were both screaming her. She stopped running. "Hey guys, I see you finally arrived? You slowpokes!" Lucy almost fainted from fear wrapping around her heart. "Isah! Behind you!" The girl turned around. "Oh crap... Waaah!" The wolf hit her with a tremendous speed, making the girl fall onto the ground. The wolf was now standing over her, and opened his mouth filled with sharp teeth. Lucy screamed. " Isah!" It was to late to open one of her gates now... "Isah! Hang in there!" Natsu speeded towards her, his hands allready on fire. "Iron fist of the-" "wait, don't!" Isah shouted to him. Much to his confusion. He slowed down.

"We were just playing, weren't we?" She gentily took the wolfs head between her hands and pulled it towards her. She planted a small kiss on his nose, giving both natsu and Lucy allmost a heartattack. "What the hell..?" The flabbergasted natsu brought out. Isah looked into the wolfs eyes. "Can you get off of me? I'm trying to get up here." The wolf ran his tongue over her face, before taking a few steps back. Isah got up and looked to natsu and Lucy, both too confused to say something. This is one of the wolves who tried to help me when you guys found me. He's really sweet. I encountered him when I got here, and he wanted to playful so I decided to kill the time with a chasing game until you would get here.

Lucy finally calmed down enough to say something. "Why isn't he attacking you?" Isah looked at her. "I see, I haven't told you yet, did I? Well, you could say i can communicate with animals in another way than normal humans can. It's not like I can talk with them. I mean, you can't expect a wolf to suddenly learn English or to use telepathy. It's more like.. I can feel them, I can feel their thoughts. It makes me for example able to befriend them when other humans can't." Both Natsu and Lucy were standing quietly, not knowing what to say. "Its okay, you can come closer. He knows that you're my friends." Lucy walked slowly up to Isah, keeping a close eye on the wolf. Natsu on the other side, gasped out "awesome!" and ran towards them.

He started petting the wolf. "Never thought I would be ever able to pet a wolf." Lucy stept towards him. "Wait a second, natsu.." Isah took her hand. "It's okay, watch." She moved Lucy's hand towards the wolf, and laid it on his head. "So soft!" Lucy kept petting him and let out an amazed gasp. Isah smiled. " he likes you." she yawned. Lucy stopped petting the black creature, earning a disappointed growl, and turned to Isah. "You're tired, aren't you?" Isah nodded. "Let's collect some of the mushrooms and head back as soon as we can. It's allready getting dark." Isah walked to the edge of the open spot and started plucking mushrooms out of the ground. "I'll start here!"

Lucy grabbed natsu, who was still petting the wolf. "Come on, help collecting the mushrooms." He sighted as he kneeled down and started helping Lucy. After an hour, the two sacks that Lucy brought with her were filled to the edge and they stood up to leave. "Let's go back." Lucy said. Natsu stood next to her. "Hey Isah, let's get back to the camp!" They walked towards her, because they didn't receive any response. "Isah..?"

Lucy stared at her whilst stopping natsu from moving closer. "Ssshht, look at that." He looked at the girl and saw he had fallen asleep, a few mushrooms still her hands. "She must've been exhausted from an the running around today. Remember that she collapsed this morning. She hasn't fully recovered yet." Lucy whispered. How are we gonna get her back to the camp like this? We both have a sack filled with mushrooms to carry." The wolf, who had lain in the middle of the spot all this time, walked towards the sleeping girl and laid down. He looked at to the couple, then towards his back, and to isah. He repeated this a few times until Lucy figured out what he meant. "You want to carry her back, don't you?" The wolfs eyes shone bright, as if to comfirm what she had just said. "Allright then, here you go." She lifted the girl on the wolfs back. The wolf got up, and looked at natsu and lucy. "Allright, let's go back." And like this, natsu, Lucy, a sleeping isah riding a black wolf, and lots of mushrooms arrived at the camp.

Gray came walking in their direction."There you are. Weren't you supposed to guard Isah?" Lucy smiled. "We did." "Then where-" gray looked at the big black wolf that just came out of the bushes. "What the hell?!" Gray shouted in shock. "Don't worry frost pants, look on its back." Gray hesitantly did what natsu told him, and discovered isah sleeping on the back of the creature. "How.?" Lucy closed her eyes with a grin. "Its a long story... But lets make dinner first, we brought some mushrooms with us."

Xxxxxx

I quite liked writing this chapter;) im also going to try to add a bit more shippings (think of nalu, gale etc) and for your support! I hope you like my story;3

XXX Tinyss


	8. Chapter 8 - The runaway

Chapter 8 - Runaway

"And then, Lucy was so frightened that she looked like she was going to faint! Although there was nothing to worry about, since the wolf was just playing with her. Can you believe that?! One of those tenrou wolves, playing with a little girl!" Natsu was telling about their forest encounter, as the guild members gathered around the enthusiastic fire dragon slayer. They seemed to be quite interested in his story, as none of them had tried to start a fight at this dinner so far. Every now and then, one of them glanced to Isah, who had woken up and sat next to Lucy whilst enjoying the mushroom stew they had made together with Mavis. Isah was rather uncomfortable with all this eyes on her and she kept moving around on the bench nervously. " why is everyone acting like it was such a big deal? I was just playing with a friend, so what?" Wendy, who was sitting at her other side, smiled as she looked up from her stew. "You keep saying that, but how many children of your age do you think have played with a wolf even once in their lives? And it's not only that; your powers..." Isah made an annoyed sound and kept her silent. After a while she stood up from the table. "I'm tired. Goodnight." She firmly walked away from the table. "Isah, wait!" Isah turned around with an angered face. "Now what?!" Wendy stood behind her with a flustered face. "I... I had to show you your tent... Since you're all better know and gray needs his tent back..." Isah sighted. "Okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Wendy nodded. "Follow me please."

A few minutes later she was allready laying in her bed. She faced the ceiling of her tent, which was slowly lifted up and down by the wind. Wendy went back to the others. It's seemed she really liked being around them. Isah sighted. "It's just not fair. All I want is to be one of them. To accept me as one of them. If they're acting like that every time I use my powers, it's just not happening. I'm more like a zoo animal then one of their friends." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Damn it, why am I getting so upset over something so stupid!" She wiped the tears from her face. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Whatever you think, whatever they'll think of you, you'll always have one friend being there for you. You're not alone. All you have to do is find him again." Isah gasped. "Costa... How could i forget about him?!" She jumped to her feet. "I have to go find him.. I have to go into the forest..." And as she said that, she walked out of her tent. Out of the camp. Into the forest.

"Costa!" She was now running. She felt how the cold wrapped around her like a paralyzing rope. With every step she took, her feet got unsteadier. With every freezing breath she took, her longues stung even more. "Why is it this cold?" She thought. "It's summer. It's supposed to be warm." A she began to ran faster to warm herself up a bit, she stumbled over her own feet, and hit the frozen ground with a smack. The moment she hit the ground, her leg made a weird twist, and a sickening snapping sound was heard. She groaned in pain as she grabbed her ankle. "Damn it!" Tears appeared in her eyes. Disbelief filled her mind as she felt the tears frozen the moment they left her eyes. "What's happening..?" She started feeling tired as the cold wrapped around her even tighter. Her eyes closed slowly, and she tried to scream. Sadly enough, nothing more than a soft whisper left her throat. "Costa..." Am I going to die now? Is this how I'm leaving this world? Why now? Why because of this cold? Where did it even come from? A thousand more questions passed her mind. Suddenly; she felt a warm,soft object against her. It tickled a bit. She felt how the ground trembled as a huge object wrapped around her, covering her whole body in a soft heat.

After what had seemed days, she had collected enough strength to open her eyes again. And as she did, an overwhelming joy went through her body. "Costa! I found you!" A chestnut colored horse was laying against her with his head resting on her chest. "Or you found me.." She giggled. "I'm so glad to see you again." She wrapped her arms around his neck, earning a neigh from him. Let's go back to the camp. I hope they didn't noticed my disappearance.

Wendy sat with big teary eyes amidst the guild members. "Are you sure? Maybe she just went to brush her teeth." Gray said with a frown on his face. Wendy shaked her head. "No. I allready looked there. I just wanted to cheer her up. She looked really down. But when I arrived at her tent, only her clothes were there. I think she went into the forest. "But...that means she's wearing nothing but a pyjama" freed said. "During natsu and grays fight, gray freezed a fair amount of forest before he got knocked down by natsu. Isn't there a big chance that she might get frostbite or supercooled if she wanders there in nothing but a pyjama?" It went silent. "Stupid icebrain!" Natsu yelled to gray,"it's your fault!" A freezing cold came of him as she stepped closer to natsu. "It's your fault for picking a fight with me, flamefart!" "Wanna go?!" They stood with their heads against eachother, growling mainiacly. "Enough!" Lucy grabbed natsu's arm and pulled him away from gray. Erza stepped forwards. "Lucy is right. this is no time to fight. Our first priority now is to find isah again."

Isah tried to get up, but immediately shrunk back to the ground as a sharp pain shot through her leg. "Crap.. I think I broke something." Costa looked at her with questioning eyes. He started standing up, and stared intensely at her ankle. "What are you-" a sharp pain shot through her leg again as he touched her ankle with his nose. She let out a scream. "Stop it! It hurts!" But Costa didn't seem to mind her screams at all. He pushed even harder against it as a bright green light came from the spot where he was touching her. She felt how the pain was now slowly ebbing away from her ankle. "Onii-chan told me about this. It healed me before. Was it you?" Costa pulled his head back as he stared directly into her eyes. "You didn't..? Then who healed me back then?" She shivered. "Never mind. It's not that important. We should return to the camp now." She stood up and started walking, Costa walking closely behind her.

Erza sighted. " we should be able to find her quickly this way. the teams will be sent out any moment now." Lucy had a worried expression on her face. "I hope nothing bad has happened to her..." "To who?" As Lucy turned around to see where the voice was coming from, she saw how the bushes diverged by a fragile looking girl. A warm feeling came over her, as she heard Erza calling the teams back. She ran towards the girl and hugged her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay..." Isah hugged her back as she sank her face in Lucy's hair. " I'm sorry that I ran away." The others were gathering around her as well, overloading her with questions. Gray stept towards her. "Why did you ran away?" He asked. Isah smiled. "I heard a voice, and I just had to go looking for Costa." She left out the other parts, trying to hide the way she was thinking about their relation. "After I went into the forest, I fell and got hurt. Then, all of a sudden, Costa appeared and made me feel better." She left out the green light, afraid of the others reaction."then we headed back to the camp." "We.?" Natsu said hesitantly. He looked around. "I don't see Costa." Isah smiled. "He's a bit shy. Come over here Costa!" Only seconds after she had shouted that, a chestnut colored horse appeared from out of the bushes and walked up to them slowly. "Costa is-" "a HORSE?!" Lucy and natsu gasped. Isah nodded. "I didn't tell you yet?" They shook their heads with wide eyes. "How could you leave out something that important?!" Isah looked at the ground and moved around nervously. " I thought it was obvious. Who would ever name their child Costa?" Natsu and Lucy looked at eachother and started laughing. Erza, Wendy and gray started laughing too, and soon all of the guild members where laughing. Mavis included. Isah looked at them with a glance of happiness in her eyes. I was wrong. They allready accepted me. I will never doubt them again. I will learn how to properly use magic. My goal from now on will be that one day, I will receive the mark too and become like them. Become a fairy tail wizard.

 **Woo, I keep reshaping the story in my head so it gets harder and harder to come up with the next chapter. But I quite like some challenge, and it keeps me sharp when writing. Hope you like it!**

 **More hugs from Tinyss**


	9. Chapter 9 - Goodbye Tenrou

Chapter 9 - Goodbye Tenrou

Isah stared at the ceiling of her tent, and let out a deep sight. So much had happened today. Erza told her that they would be leaving tenrou island tomorrow. They were the last group to go to the party, so when they got back at the guild, they would be complete again. She couldn't sleep. There was just too much to think about. She couldn't get erza's words from her mind. "Tomorrow when we get back at magnolia, the city where our guild is, what are you going to do? Is there some place you could go to?" she had shaked her head. She remembered no more then being part of this world, part of this land. Still, she couldn't remember her hometown, neither her family or friends. Erza had noticed the way she had looked, and told her to stay at fairy tail for the time being. It was all she had wanted, a place at fairy tail, but it kept bothering her that she couldn't remember her past. It also bothered her that they seemed to trust her allready, and she didn't even had the courage to tell them about what happened in the forest. About the green light.

She listened to the soft breathing of Costa, who laid next to her tent. She decided to go outside. Maybe Costa could cheer her up. She quietly zipped her tent open, and walked to the side of her tent. she saw Costa sleeping in the soft grass, his flanks going up and down slowly. She smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She was glad to have him by her side again. She tip-toed closer to the animal. As she stood right next to him, she went through her legs and laid herself down. She was now laying with her head on his soft, warm chest as she listened to his heartbeat. She felt calm again. Nothing could bother her anymore. Her mysterious past, the green light, everything slided off of her the moment she fell asleep.

Gray stood in front of his tent, looking around him. He could've sworn that he heard someone walking around the camp. He started walking. "I better go look before going back to sleep again." He mumbled to himself. He slowly walked across the camp, passing the tents one by one. As he approached the last tent, he saw how the tents opening flapped up and down, and he widened his eyes. That was Isahs tent! Did something happen to her?! He stood still. As he was thinking what to do next, he heard a shriek sound coming from next to the tent. He turned around the corner to see what it was, and he sighted in relieve at the view. Costa laid on his side, appearing to be deep asleep, with Isah laying on his chest. She had fallen asleep too, and was apparently having a dream. She made soft mumbling noises as she moved around a bit. Grays eyes weakened. He walked towards her, and petted her head. "Come on, this is no place to sleep. You'll catch a cold if you stay like this." She turned on her other side, and didn't looked like she was going to wake up any soon. He sighted. "You sure are a hand full." He put his arms under her back, as he lifted her up gently. Costa opened his eyes, and looked at gray walking away with his friend in his arms. Gray saw that the animal had woken up, and he smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm only going to put her in her bed again. You don't want her to catch a cold, right?" And as Costa laid his head back in the grass again, gray entered Isahs tent. He laid her down in her bed, and tugged her in after picking up the bedsheets she had thrown on the ground. As he wanted to turn around and walk back to his own tent, a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around, and stared into Isahs eyes. "So you've woken up, huh? Why were you sleeping outside?" Isah turned her eyes down. "I... I was thinking about certain things. I couldnt sleep due to them, so i thought that Costa could calm me down enough to fall asleep. Now that you won't let me stay with costa...could you please stay in my tent, onii-chan?" Gray grinned and patted her head. "If you promise to try to get some sleep. We are leaving early tomorrow morning, so you should sleep while you still can. " Isah nodded, as she pulled gray closer. She had his arm in such a tight hug, that gray wondered how long it would take before his arm was going to rip off.

The sound of talking people and stuff moving around woke Isah up. "Onii-chan, wake up." She grapped his shoulder and shook it, trying to wake him up. Gray yawned. "Aaa... My back hurts friggin much." He had fallen asleep sitting next to the bed, his right arm and upper body bent over the girl. "Come on! They're going to leave without us!" Gray was suddenly fully awake. Damn it. He hadn't thought about it when he decided to stay with her. Everyone else would be awake right now, so they couldn't leave Isahs tent without being seen by at least one other guildmembers. He barely saved himself from the previous time, and convinced Erza that he was just watching over her. He shuddered at the thought of encountering Erza when they would go outside. "Onii-chan? What's wrong?" She looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Nothing, let's go.. And please stop calling me onii-chan, it's a kinda embarrassing."Isah nodded. " 'Kay gray-kun." Her hold on his arm tightened again, and she dragged him outside. He wasn't quite ready, since he didn't know who was there to see them coming out of the same tent. As they left the tent, he could fell his hart dropping. Just meters away from Isahs tent were natsu, Lucy, Wendy, happy and sharle, and of course, as if she had planned it like this, Erza. The wizards turned around and they looked quite surprised as gray and Isah came out of the same tent. Especially because Isah was still holding his hand. They stopped moving and talking, and all they could do is look at eachother. Ofcourse, as gray had anticipated, Erza was the first to say something.

"Gray you pervert what did you do?!" Gray knew she was going to say those exact words, but when she did he was as scared as always. "It.. It's not what you think..." "THEN WHAT IS THIS HUH" gray sighted. This was going to be a long trip home.

"Is everyone on board?" Erza had taken over the lead at the moment the master left tenrou island. Not that anybody asked her to. She just did it. Wendy nodded. "Uhuh, I counted them just to be sure." Erza turned to Mavis, who was standing at the shore, looking at the ship that would bring the wizards home again. "We thank you for the great party. I'm sorry for the damage natsu and gray caused to the forest. I hope you aren't too angered about it." Mavis shook her head surprised. "No, not in the slightest! I have really enjoyed the loud noises from the guild, as well as their fights. It only shows how energetic they are. Fairy tail has a bright future."

After all of them said their goodbyes to Mavis, the ship started moving. All of them stood at the back of the ship, so they could wave at Mavis a little longer. "Bye Mavis! Bye everyone!" Isah yelled. Gray looked at her and frowned. "Everyone?" Isah sticked her tongue out to him. " are you deaf? Yes, I said everyone. Look!" She pointed at the cliffs, and gray got quite surprised by what he saw. It looked like all of the tenrou wolfs had collected at the edge of the cliff, and standing in front of them was huge black wolf. He looked intensely at the boat. "See? He insisted that they would wave me when the time to leave tenrou had come." Gray smiled. "You're a peculiar little girl.."

Isahs gasped as if he had said something terrible. " I'm NOT a little girl! How old do you think I am?!" Gray thought hard, and after a while he seemed to come up with an answer. " well, I thought you were about ten, but now you're saying it like this, I think you're around eleven years old." Isah cried at him: "IM FRIGGIN FIFTEEN!" Gray looked quite surprised. "You're sure?" Isah huffed. "Do you think I don't even know my own age?!" He laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just that you don't look like fifteen." "I certainly do!" "Oh yeah? Then let's ask the others." Isah made an annoyed sound as she turned her head away. "Fine."

She walked up to natsu, who seemed to be taking a nap against one of the wooden pillars on the deck. "Natsu? How old do you think I look like?" Natsu opened his eyes and looked desperately at her. "Just... Throw me over board... I'll swim the rest of the way back..." Isah jumped back in surprise. " woah natsu are you allright?! You look as if you're dying!" Lucy, who had overheard their conversation, walked up to them with a smile on her face. "He has severe motion sickness. Don't mind him. He'll feel better as soon as we're back on land again." Isah grinned. "That's rather pathetic natsu." But natsu was allready unconscious again.

Lucy turned around to Isah. "So, I happened to overhear your conversation, and I heard you asked how old you look like?" Isah nodded. "Hmm... I think... 13 years old?" Isah's face went red from anger, and a murderous intent radiated from her eyes. "IM FIFTEEN." Lucy eyes widened in surprise. " oh really? But you are as small as Wendy!" Isah cried. "I'm not I'm obviously bigger!" Erza decided to get into the conversation as well. "Hmm... How old do you look like? I guess... 8 years old?" Isah snapped. "Waaaah that's even worse than grays guess!" Erza smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get bigger. Maybe one day you'll even grow taller than Wendy." " I told you I'm obviously bigger than Wendy!" And so, their journey back to the guild continued like this. Although Natsu woke up a few times to bent over the railing and empty his stomach.

 **Hmm... Finally done with the tenrou island part... I'm afraid this fanfic is going to be**

 **really big, since I had anticipated the tenrou island part to be the smallest part...**

 **anyways, examweek is coming up, so I'm afraid that I won't be posting much the next three weeks... But still, every time I have a break, I'll go writing on the next part.**

Bye **:3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Magnolia Festival

Chapter 10 - Magnolia Festival

"So this is magnolia city?" Isah's eyes shone bright as she looked around her. " its so beautiful!" Natsu smirked as he stretched himself. "Isn't it? This will be your new home for now." Isah jumped back. " woah! Don't just sneak in on me like that!" Lucy laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. That and the fact that fairy tails members don't seem to know the word 'privacy'." Isah frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?" Wendy smiled at her. "You'll discover soon enough. Suddenly Erza stood next to them, scaring the life out of Isah. Isah panted. "Is everyone like this?" Lucy nodded with a dramatical look on her face. "Sadly enough, they are." Erza had sparkles in her eyes, and it didn't seemed that she had heard even one word of their conversation. "Allright! Today is the yearly magnolia festival! I heard that fiore's greatest bakery is coming to town to sell their sweets on the festival today! This will be a day to never forget! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun. Now, let's go!" "Ehm..." Isah moved around nervously. "Actually, I wanted to go see the guild and meet the other members. Plus, I have to find a place where I can put Costa." Erza grapped her wrist. "Excellent! I totally agree with you!" Isah looked confused."eh.. You do?" Erza closed her eyes and smiled. "The sweets stand it is then, let's hurry before they're sold out!" Lucy, natsu , Wendy and gray walked after Erza, who was pulling the horrified little golden-haired. Isah turned to lucy, who was walking closest to the girl. "She hasn't heard a word from what I said, did she?" Lucy smiled at her. "When it's about sweets, there's nothing that can stop her. Don't worry, we'll go to the guild as soon as we're finished. And about Costa, I'll sent someone out to find him a place where you can put him.

"Aaaww look at that puppy plushie! Over there, at the darting game!" She pointed eagerly at the other side of the street. " I want it so bad, may I try to win it?" Gray sighted. "Why would you? Those games are fake anyway. They allways meddle with it so there's no way you can win. " Isah pouted. "Please? I really want that plushie. " she looked at him with the saddest face she could make. "... Fine" Isahs face brightened as Gray gave the girl some money. "There. But please keep in mind that those games are most of the t-" "yaaaaaah I did it!" The overly excited girl came running towards Gray with a neon pink puppy plushie in her arms. The man at the stand looked flustered at the dartboard, and Gray started laughing. " three bullseyes at the first try! Not bad, It seems I underestimated you." He patted the girl on her head. "But if you keep acting so childish, no one will believe that you're fifteen." Isah pouted at him. "Shaddap!" He grinned. "Let's go on. I heard that they have a fighting competition as well, and I would like to watch it.

Isah turned around to natsu and Lucy, who were still sitting on the terrace with their drinks. Erza and Wendy went to the sweets stand, and sharle and happy went to attractions at the fair. "Don't we have to tell natsu and Lucy first?" Isah said. Gray smirked. "No, it's fine. Besides, I don't want to interrupt their special moment." Isah looked at him curiously. "Oh?" Gray took her by her hand and dragged her along as he talked to her. "Let's just go to the fighting competition." Isah slightly pinched his arm. "Why do you want to go there so badly, gray-kun? I think you don't want to watch it, you want to participate in it yourself!" Gray had an embarrassed look on his face. "I don't like all the other stuff here, so why can't we go do something I like too?" Isah had a bright smile on her face. "You're right. To be honest,I'm quite interested in it myself. What time does it start?" Gray was thinking. "Ehh... I think it starts at seven o clock." Isah turned around to look at the big clock on the church. Her eyes widened. " only five minutes left! we should really hurry up or else you won't be able to participate in it anymore!" She started speeding up, and she was now running next to gray. "The last who arrives at the participation stand has to buy the other an icecream!"

Gray was panting as he stood in front of the registration stand. "I think I made it on time. Though I got a little too carried away... It seems I have lost Isah on my way here. I sure hope she didn't get lost..." Someone next to the the registration stand let out a yawn. "It seems you finally arrived, slowpoke. Now you have to treat me icecream!" She smiled at him. Gray looked quite confused. "Huh? How can you've beaten me in a running contest?" Isah grinned. " seems the little girl is a bit faster than you had estimated, huh?" She grabbed his arm, and started pulling it. You have to hurry now, the competitions second category is just about to start." Gray looked down at her. "Crap, did I get here too late?" Isah looked at him. "Don't worry, I have written your name on the list of the second category. I allready estimated you were going to be late." She straightened her back and tried to look as important as she could. " 'The winner of the first category has to battle the winner of the second category. If one of the participants gets out of the magical barrier, he loses. If one of the participants becomes unconscious during the fight, he loses. If one of the participants uses magic that's considered lethal, he gets disqualified.'That's basically everything you need to know."

When they entered the tent were the fights would take place in, the loud sound from the crowd washed over them. In the middle of the tent was a magical barrier, which probably prevented the attacks used in the fights to stay inside of the fighting range. Around the barrier were stands, filled with citizens and other wizards. "You have to sit next to them." Isah pointed towards a stand seemingly meant for the participants. "Give it your best shot!" As she walked to a place in the stands, gray noticed how a lot of people were looking at her. Sure, she was quite outstanding with her shimmering golden hair, and the white dress they had found her in didn't cover a my of her body. He heard how one of the wizards next to him whistled at her. "Damn, just look at that body!" Gray turned to him with an angered face as he hissed to him: "will you cut that out?" The wizard smirked." Mind your own business." He looked at Isah who was looking in their direction, and she held her thumbs up. "Look at that, seems she likes me." The wizard looked at gray with a terrifying grin. He appeared to think that Isah had looked at him, instead of gray." I think I'm going to make her my girlfriend after this competition is over. Or maybe just a one night stand. And if she struggles, I'll just force her." He laughed maniacly. And I bet you won't even move a finger if I did so, you meddler. Barking dogs don't bite, plus I think you're just jealous that I'm brave enough to go for it, wimp." Gray looked at the wizard with a terrifying gaze in his eyes. "Dont even think about touching her, or I'll freeze you to death." The wizard smirked at him. "Oh? Mind your own lovelife, although I'm sure you don't have one. Besides, you don't even know that girl." Gray looked at him with a downright creepy grin on his face. He started laughing. "It looks more like the other way around." He stated. " you didn't even know that I'm her older brother, did you pervert?" Gray stopped laughing and his eyes darkened. "So stay away from my little sister, or I'll kill you." The perverted wizard backed away as he saw the look on grays face. "Tch. You choose the wrong person when you decided to pick up a fight with me. You will get punished for talking to me like that, and I will get that girl. Just watch.."

Although the perverted wizard had been acting quite confident about himself, he was beaten in his first fight..(Gray was a bit disappointed about it, because he had been looking forward to the moment he could crush that pervert) Gray on the other hand, had won battle after battle, rapidly making his way to the finale. Now he just had to beat the winner of category 1, who was none other than... " ISAH?! THE HELL?!" Gray shouted. Isah grinned at him. "Surprised, onii-chan? I'm the winner of the first category." She smirked. "And if I win, you'll let me call you onii-chan in public without complaining." "Just because it's you, doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Gray prepared himself to attack. "Good. You wouldn't even stand a chance if you would go easy on me. " she went into a fighting position, and grinned at gray. "Now, let's get started." He rushed at Isah with a tremendous speed. "Icemake, hammer!" Isah dodged it with ease, and leaned against the ice hammer. What surprised gray, was that she didn't even used her magic. "Now come on, you told me you wouldn't go easy on me." She made a pouty face. "So show me what you got, onii-chan!" Gray tensed his muscles and put his hands together. "Icemake, hammer!" Isah dodged it again, and stood next to the hammer. "You allready tried that, remember?" Gray smiled. "I'm not done yet. Icemake, spears!" Isah dodged the first few spears, but there where too much and she couldn't dodge anymore. She let out a scream as the spears hit her. Gray froze for a moment. He cursed himself for using his icespears on her, as he saw how blood spreaded through the white dress she was wearing. "Don't think I'm done in that easily!" She stood up, sweeping some blood from her dissapeared, and gray got distracted for a short moment. This moment was long enough for Isah to speed up on him and kick him in his stomach. Gray got blown back for a few inches, and when he was about to go in for a counter attack, a bell ringed. He heard the voice of a man. "We've got a winner! the first person ever to win this competition without using magic... Isah!" Gray smiled when he figured out how she had won. She had him move to the edge of the magical barrier, so even tough she wasn't very strong, he would be blown out of the magical barrier even if she couldn't hit him hard. "You're quite clever." She smiled. "If you cant win by using force, you should try it by using your brains."

The moon shone down upon gray and isah, who were sitting on a bench in front of the icecream shop as they gazed at the stars. Gray thought back to the moment where he and Isah left the tent with the huge cup. She told him that she didn't need the cup, and that he could have it. He had shaken his head, and told her that she won it, so she had to keep it. He sighted. He got really close to isah in such a short time.. She was like a little sister to him. All of a sudden, he remembered how they promised to show her the guild after they were done at the festival. He poked the girl in her cheek. "Cmon Isah, let's go to the guild." She didn't react, and when he looked at her face, he saw that she had fallen asleep. "I guess the guild has to wait till tomorrow." He smiled at her. Today had been a great day. His eyes widened. "Crap, I totally forgot something! Where is she going to spent the night? I mean, i can't let her sleep over at my place. That would be downright stupid, now that Erza keeps such a good eye on her." He thought about it for some time. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, almost waking Isah up. "I got it! that I didn't come up with that earlier!"

Lucy was about to take a shower when the doorbell rang. She sighted. "I hope it's happy and natsu. He said he had to find happy, but he has been gone for quite a while now." She shook her head. "No, thats not possible. They never enter my house through the door. She walked up to the front door, and frowned after she opened it. "Gray, what are you doing here at this hour? And... " she looked at the bundle in his arms. "Is that isah? What happened? why is her dress all bloody?! Is she allright?" Gray grinned. "Those are a lot of questions. No, she's not hurt that badly, it looks worse than it is. We went into a battle competition together, and she got injured a bit. I was just thinking, could she sleep at your place? She fell asleep and I suddenly remembered that she doesn't have a place to sleep yet." Lucy nodded. " sure, I'll let her stay with me." She stepped forward and lifted her out of grays hands. Gray smiled at lucy. "Thanks." He closed the door as he turned around and walked away. Lucy walked up to her bedroom, and laid the girl on a mattress that was still lying on the ground from her sleepover with levy. "Thanks..." She said as she repeated what he had said. "That's probably the first time I heard him saying that."

 **Sorry for the long wait... School has started again and one of my friends**

 **is laying in the hospital so I didn't had much time to write.**

 **so I made the chapter extra big as a compensation:3**

 **hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Roommate

Chapter 11 - Roommate

It was a warm and sunny morning in Magnolia. Isah yawned and stretched herself out as she woke up. A kind voice spoke to her."Good morning." Isah opened her eyes slowly. "goodmorning... Lucy?!" She rose up from her bed, and looked around. So this was Lucy's house. After taking a good few on her surroundings she turned to Lucy. "How do I get here? I don't remember that I went to your house yesterday..." Lucy sipped from her tea. "Gray carried you here. You were so tired that you fell asleep at the fair, and since you just got here, you didn't have a place to sleep. So he brought you here. You know, I was quite surprised to see gray in front of my door that late, and you all limp and bloody in his arms. For a few seconds I thought you got involved I an accident. I was so glad to see you were allright." Isah looked at her hands. "I see... Sorry I've caused you to worry about me.." Lucy shaked her head. "No need to say sorry about that, it's not like you wanted yourself to get hurt." She walked up to the girl, and pulled her on her feet. "But enough talking, let's go make ourselves breakfast."

Isah and Lucy sat at the dinnertable. Lucy had made an omelet for the two of them, though it didn't quite look like an omelet. Still, it was quite delicious, and Isah ate so much that she couldn't move a finger after their breakfast. "Aaah... I'm stuffed." Isah leaned against the back of her seat and tapped her belly to confirm what she just said. "Did you like my omelet?" Lucy asked. Isah turned to her. "Yeah! It tasted great! And it looked like you enjoyed making it, too." She looked at her hands and shove nervously on her seat. Lucy smiled at her sudden shyness. "What is it?" Isah looked at Lucy again. " w-would you like to teach me how to cook? I... I would like to make such delicious food myself, too..." She blushed. Lucy smiled at her. "Ofcourse! I'm not so good in it, to be honest, but I'm getting better at it every day. What about making our breakfast together tomorrow?" "I would love to!" Isah stared at the kitchen with the brightest smile. "What are you going to do today?" Lucy asked. Isah stopped smiling. "I'll use today to search for a house or apartment to live, so that I won't bother you anymore..." Lucy looked at her with a disturbed expression on her face. "Did I really gave you the feeling that you are bothering me? You know, you don't have to search for a place to stay, you can stay with me." She smiled at her. "Besides, I would love to have a roommate." Isahs face brightened. "Really?! I mean, I would like to stay with you. I'm sure it will be a blast! And to be honest, I don't have money to buy myself a house...or even food." She blushed. Lucy laughed at her. "I know that feeling... I'm always stressing to get enough money together to pay for my rent." Isah smiled at her. "Then maybe we could split the rent into two, in that way I won't feel guilty for you taking me in." "That's a deal!" Lucy said happily. Lucy stood up from the table, and took all the plates and cutlery to the sink. "isah?" Isah snapped out of her daydream, and looked at Lucy. "Yes Lucy?" Lucy filled the sink with hot water, and put the plates and cutlery in it. "I was thinking, if we're going to split the rent, we still have to make money. So maybe we could go on a mission today." Isah frowned. "A mission?" Lucy laughed. "That's right! I didn't told you about wizard guilds yet, did I? Well, long tale short: wizard guilds are guilds which only exist out of wizards." Isah facepalmed. " ... Wow, you're great at explaining things." Lucy sticked her tongue out. "Shut up! I wasn't finished yet!" She cleared her throat. "Anyway, as I were going to tell you before you interrupted me, you can recognize wizards by their guild mark. It's some kind of magical tattoo, which will be on you for as long as you're with a certain guild. And missions are, well, missions that we guild wizards can respond to, and if we finish our job properly, we get paid. So we could earn our money by doing jobs." Isah kept silent for a moment. "I think I sort of understand it now, but doesn't that mean that we can't go on missions? I mean, I can't use magic like you guys. Natsu said that when I searched for the mushrooms I used magic, but I can't remember how I did that..." Lucy smiled at her. "I think you posses more power than you realize. Plus, a lot of members from fairy tail came at our guild because they couldn't control their powers properly. I'm sure that you'll be no different." Isahs eyes lit up. "Are you telling me that I can join fairy tail?!" Lucy hesitated for a moment. "Well, the master has to decide on that, but I'm sure you can stay." 'Since he said he wanted to keep a close eye on you.' She added in her mind. Isah stepped closer to her and hugged her really tight. A soft sniffing noise from her, and Lucy felt how isah was shaking. "...isah? Whats wrong?" Isah looked up to her and Lucy saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm just... so happy..." She smiled at the confused lucy. "Ever since the moment I met you and everyone else, i wanted nothing more than being part of your guild, part of fairy tail. I thought that i had to train like crazy, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to use my magic on my own. And here you are, asking the thing I wanted most." Lucy hugged her back. "Ofcourse you don't have to learn how to control it all by yourself. I will help you, and I'm sure the others will help you with it, too." She let loose of isah and looked her in the face. "But enough talking! let's take a bath first, and i'll look at your wounds after it." Isah grinned. "I almost forgot..." She looked at her bloodied dress. "I cant go to the guild like this. Erza would kill gray if it came out he had hurted me during a fighting competition." Lucy laughed. "You're right, he would suffer a horrible death if Erza discovered it. But it doesn't look like you're sad about the fact that you lost the competition to him." Isah frowned. "I didnt lose, i won!" Lucy looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. " no way! But how come that you're wounded, and he wasn't even scratched?" Isah ticked the side of her head. "I used my brains to defeat him. You see, I had to either beat him, or knock him out of the battle area. So I just lured him to a spot right next to the line of the battle area, and pushed him over it when he got distracted." Lucy's eyes widened. "Awesome! That you could beat him without even using magic..im sure you'll become really strong!" Isah blushed. "Thanks." Lucy smiled at the girl. "Now then, Lets go take a bath!"

"Aahh... The water is just the right temperature..." Isah sinked her head a little further into a water. "Yea, isn't it just the best?" Lucy sat in front of her, her eyes closed. "She sighted. "We should do this more often..." Isah nodded, with the result that she swallowed some bath water and she started coughing. "Ewww... Bathingwater..." She looked disgusted. Lucy started laughing. "Stupid, you can't talk or breath whilst underwater." Isah raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you can tell?" She splashed water at Lucy. "There! Thats for laughing at me!" Lucy grinned. "You call that splashing? I'll show you how to splash!" A wave went over Isahs head, and she gasped. "You... I'll splash you straight out of this bath!" "Really?" Lucy smiled at her devilishly. "Not if I splash you out first..."

Lucy was brushing her hair. " we really made a mess at the bathroom... We'll clean it up after we get back from the guild." Isah grinned. "But I still won." Lucy huffed. "No you didn't, I won!" Isah poked Lucy in her tight. "I won!" "No I won!" They started tickling eachother. It would've turned into a ticklefight if Isah hadn't cringed when Lucy touched her side. She stopped moving. "What's wrong, are you okay?" Isah forced a smile, but she could see from her face that she wasn't quite okay. "Come on, show me..." Isah closed her eyes and let out a sight. "Im fine.. There's nothing to worry about." Lucy eyes turned angry. "No you're not okay! You were wounded yesterday, so you can't expect that your wounds will be healed in just one night... Besides, we both don't know how severe they are. " Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the towel that was wrapped around Isahs body. "Isah... I'll get Wendy over here as quickly as possible." Isah frowned. "What do you mean, I'm perfectly f-" her eyes rested on the place were the towel covered her belly. "Damn it..." She tried to keep her cool as she saw how rapidly the towel was turning red. "I dont remember the wounds being this severe..." She cringed again. Lucy looked at her in shock, as she ran towards her closet. "Where is it... Got ya!" She grabbed a strange looking orb from the closet. "Its a communication lacrima. This way we can reach Wendy in notime." She looked at Isah, who was now panting due to all the blood she was losing. "Come on... Answer Wendy..." A clicking noise was heard, and the faint silouette of the tiny dragonslayer appeared in the orb. "Lucy? Why did you call me? Is something wrong?" Lucy nodded with a worried look on her face. " it's Isah.. She's wounded and losing blood fast. I'm afraid she will... You know... If she won't get healed quickly." She turned the orb towards Isah, who was now trying to keep herself from fainting. Almost the entire towel was drenched in blood. A shocked gasp was heard from the lacrima. "I'll get to you as soon as possible! I'm at the guild now, so it won't take long. hold out until then, please... " "I will." And I'll try to stop the wound from bleeding." Lucy answered wit a shaking voice. Suddenly natsus voice was heard on the background. "Wendy, is that Lucy?! And why was she talking about keeping the wound from bleeding? Is she hurt?!" Lucy blushed and raised her voice. "I'm okay natsu. it's Isah, she got a horrible wound on her side." "Natsu appeared in the lacrima. "I will come with Wendy, I'm sure I can help you out somehow. Till then!" The lacrimas sight went black. Lucy blushed as she stared at the lacrima. He is such a good friend. He is always there for me when I need him. Suddenly she heard a faint smacking noise behind her. As she turned around, she saw how Isah had collapsed, and how a puddle of blood was spreading on the floor. "Damn it... " Lucy went pale. She stood up to get bandages from the bathroom, as she heard how her door smashed open and footsteps came speeding towards them. Within a few seconds, Wendy and natsu stood in the opening of her bedroom. They looked with shocked faces at the small girl, lying in a puddle of blood. "Oh god... " Wendy gasped as she ran towards isah. She kneeled down and started healing her immediately. "I hope it's not too late..." She murmured. Natsu nodded, as he stood next to the pale Lucy. "I could allready smell it when we arrived. My hart dropped at the smell, since no normal person would be alive after losing that huge amount of blood... What happened to her?" Lucy started explaining everything. From the battle competition to the reason why she was here. After she was done, natsu growled. "I knew it! That icefart is always causing trouble. He would've killed her if she didn't went here for sure." Lucy turned to him with an angered look. "Why are you always talking crap about him? He was the one who brought her here, remember. He carried her all this way, and even tried to cure the wounds on her arms and legs all on his own. He's kind, and caring, even if he doesn't look like it. So don't you dare to talk about him like that, while you wasn't even around!" He took a step back, and looked at her with a hurted look on his face. Lucy stood up and reached her hand out to him. "Natsu.. I'm-" he stepped back, and Lucy dropped her hand. "then go marry him if you like that icefreak that much!" Lucy looked frustrated at him. "Natsu, please stop..." His eyes shooted fire. "If you want me to stop, fine! Then I'll just stop caring about you. I don't want to be here anyway. I'm off." He jumped through her open window, and landed on the street. He walked off, fire raging around his body. Lucy ran towards the window. "Natsu! Come back!" He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he kept walking without looking around. "Lucy!" She turned around to Wendy. "What is it Wendy?" Wendy smiled. "It's Isah, she's regaining her consiousness." She walked towards the two and seated herself next to Wendy. She looked at Isah as her eyes opened slowly. "How... What's going on...?" She whistled. "One of your wounds opened up, and you've lost a lot of blood. But don't worry, you'll be allright. you should be fully healed before the end of the day. " isah sighted and looked a Lucy. "I did it again, huh? I made you worry over me... " tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm so sorry...and now we can't go on a mission today anymore.." Lucy smiled at her. "Please don't say that... It's not like your wound opened because you wanted it. It opened because I tickled you, so I'm the one who should appologize." She looked kindly at her. "And don't worry about the mission, we could go on one tomorrow. No need to be hasty." Isah blinked her eyes. "Thanks lucy..." She turned to Wendy. "And thank you too. To think you came that fast only because i was wounded... You barely know me, and still you're willing to do that for me." Wendy looked down at her. "It's my job to heal people. Besides, you're one of my friends. It's only obvious to help your friends. But you should try to sleep a bit now, it will speed the healing process." Isah closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much..."

Natsu walked on the streets of magnolia, towards his house. "Damn it..." He thought. " i knew it... I knew she didn't love me back... But to think that she has fallen for gray?!" He smashed his hand into the wall of one of the shops he passed. The owner came running outside, but stopped as he saw that it was a fairy tail member. "I'll just sent the reparation costs again.. I still got their number from last time." He shook his head as he watched the fire dragonslayer walking on like nothing had happened. "It's just not fair." He thought. "She doesn't love me, but no matter how hard I try to love someone else, to forget my feelings towards her and act like if we are nothing but friends... I can't do it. I just love her too much." He heard the high voice of his blue friend as he suddenly floated next to him. " you lllllllllllike her" Natsu growled. "Yes I love Lucy. So what? Its not like it will ever be mutual." Happy went silent. After a moment, he started speaking again. "Then just be the best friend you can be. If she doesn't love you back, that doesn't mean that you should just leave her. You should stay friends with her, at least. And maybe, one day, she'll love you back..." Natsu blinked his eyes "happy, I didn't know you are so smart." The blue exceed made a giggle. "That's because I devoted it to Charle and fish. I only use it to catch fish, and try to impress Charle." Natsu frowned. "That's quite smart from you. I should just try to impress Lucy with everything I got. I'm sure she has forgotten all about icebastard by the time I'm done with her..."

 **heey:3 I'm going to finally work towards the action parts..**

 **sorry that everything up to now was so longwinded, I'll try to make it**

 **a bit faster. Hope you like this chapter ;3**


	12. Chapter 12 - welcome to our family

Chapter 12 - welcome to our family

"Are you sure you are ready to go to the guild?" Lucy squinted her eyes together and peered at Isah, who was walking next to her. "Yes, I'm totally fine."

A week ago, one of Isahs wounds from her battle with gray started bleeding. Gray had made layers of ice to stop her wounds from bleeding, but when Lucy accidentally hit one of the layers, it broke and she lost a lot of blood.

Luckily Wendy came to heal her as fast as she could. It was rather curious what happened after Wendy had been healing her for a couple of minutes. A green light appeared around Isah, and the healing magic from Wendy didn't work anymore.

Wendy had fortunately healed her deepest wounds before the green light appeared, but she was still very weak. Isah had been bedridden for the last week. Yesterday was the first time she came outside again, and it was only to go with Lucy to the bakery for some bread.

"No, you're not fine." Lucy sighted. "Don't tell me that you're fine when you aren't. If you were fully healed already, you wouldn't be wearing bandages." "So what?" Isah hopped over the cracks in the street. "I only wear them because you and Wendy are afraid that my wounds will open up again."

Lucy grinned and rolled her eyes. "You're really stubborn, aren't you?" Isah turned around and stuck her tongue out, and as a result she almost tripped over a stone that was slightly sticking out of the street. Lucy's hart started beating faster as she saw the girl trying not to fall. "

Isah, watch where you put your feets!" She laughed at Lucy's concerned expression. "Don't be so chickened about every little thing. Come on, let's just hurry! I really want to meet the other guildmembers!" Lucy smiled. "Allright, let's go!" And they both started running.

Isah and Lucy stood in front of the fairy tail building. They were both panting heavily. "You're fast..." Lucy panted. "But I still won from you." Isah, who was trying to catch her breath, turned to Lucy. "No, I won!" They looked eachother in the eyes, and went silent. Then they broke out in laughter. "We're childish, aren't we?" Lucy chuckled. Isah nodded in response. Suddenly the door of the guild opened.

Lucy looked right into the eyes of Lisanna, who looked quite surprised. "Oh, who do we have here? Lucy, I haven't seen you for a while now! How are you?" Lucy smiled at the youngest Strauss sibling. "im good, thanks for asking."

She turned her head towards isah, who was still trying to catch her breath from both the running and laughing. "Then you must be the girl that the others found on Tenrou island, huh?" Isah nodded as she straightened her back. She smiled at lisanna. "I am. My name is isah, nice to meet you."

"Isah, huh... Welcome to fairy tail. Im Lisanna." The white haired girl said. "Let's get inside." The girl looked up at the darkening sky. "It's seems a storm is brewing."

Isah sighted. Mavis sure didn't overreacted it when she had called the other guild members extremely loud and noisy. The moment she, Lisanna and Lucy had walked through the door, the girls were flooded by the fairy tail members. Isah had told her story at least 50 times by now. She finally made it to a seat, and she was now sitting at the bar. She cleared her sore throat. At this rate she would lose her voice from all the talking. She ran across her throat with her hand, a painful expression on her face. Mirajane, who was cleaning some cups, had noticed It. "Hey there, would you like to have a glass of cold water?" Isah nodded thankfully, and mirajane turned around to get the girl a drink.

She put the glass in front of Isah. "There, tell me if you would like something else." Isah took a small sib from the water, a sight leaving her throat as she felt the pain ebbing away. "Thanks a lot! Eh..." She faced the oldest Strauss sibling with a puzzled look. "Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira." The white haired girl said. "Mirajane, huh?" Isah said, "that's a pretty name you got there. My name is Isah."

Mira bowed slightly towards Isah. "Nice to meet you, Isah. I'm sure you'll have a great time here at our guild." Isah nodded. Mira turned to Lucy. "Would you like to have something as well?" The barmaid asked. "Could you make me my favorite milkshake?" Lucy asked with big puppy eyes. Mira giggled a bit. " Are you broke again?" Lucy sighted "Yes..." Mira smiled at her. "There's no need to beg me for it, I'll just make you one for free." She winked at Lucy. "But don't tell the others, okay?" Lucy nodded happily. "Sure!"

Isah was drinking her water, as she suddenly felt how the pressure on her chest worsened. She stiffened. "Not again. Not now."

Lucy turned to Isah with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?" She saw how the golden haired quickly put her glass on the bar, whereafter she cringed and bent over in pain. "Isah?!" Lucy gasped, "what's wrong?" Isah had started breathing heavily, seemingly trying to hide her pain. "Oh my..."

Mira ran quickly from behind the bar, now standing next to the girl. "Easy... Try to calm down..." She shushed as she saw the anxious look on her face. "Breath more slowly." She commanded the girl, now breathing heavily as tears streamed down her face. "I-...I'm trying." Isah forced out.

After a few agonizing minutes of pain, Mira's hand on her back and all the guilds eyes on her, the pressure lowered again. Isahs breathing went back to normal, and She could hear Lucy and Mira sighting in relieve.

After a moment of silence, Mira slightly pinched Isahs shoulder. "Would you mind explaining what just happened?" Isah took a deep breath.

"Ever since I woke up on tenrou island, there has been a certain pressure on my chest." she laid her hand on her chest. "And after finally getting used to it, it started to worsen." All members were now listening to the girl, and she nervously continued her story.

"I started getting these attacks when we were on the boat back to magnolia. The first time, the pressure just increased a little. But after we had gotten in magnolia, The attacks appeared more often, and more severely." The girl let out a sight.

"But it hasn't been this severe ever before. And up until now, I was able to hide it, due to the fact that they mostly happened at night time." She looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look at the others.

After an awkward silence, Lucy gently grabbed Isahs hand. "Why didn't you told us?" isahs face went red. "I didn't want to bother you." Lucy wanted to say something back, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She twisted her head around only to look straight into the eyes of the ice Mage.

He walked past her, and kneeled down by Isah. "Gray!" She bent towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making gray blush. "Don't think you can get away with that, weirdo." He grinned in her ear, as he saw the shocked reactions of his fellow wizards. A small smile appeared on the girl's face.

"If you want us to ignore the fact that one of our friends is in pain, you should've picked another guild to take you in." He chuckled. Isah tightened her hugg. "I missed you, oniichan" she whispered. gray ruffled her hair gently. "I think they missed out the part where you called me oniichan..." Gray chuckled.

The whole guild was now murmuring about the fact that gray was actually being openly KIND to someone, and some members whispered that they liked eachother. Mira, who still sat next to them, was mumbling something as her eyes lit up creepily. He released himself from Isahs hug as he rose up again.

He stuck out a hand towards the girl. "Come on, are you going to sit here on the ground for the rest of the day?" Isah grabbed his hand as he pulled her on her feet. He sighted. This actions were going to take a lot of his efforts to talk himself out. Then again, he had to do it. It was his fault that she had been bedridden for a whole week.

"Master?" Lucy asked. The master walked in front of them. "Just... Follow me to my office, children." Isah and Lucy looked at eachother as they walked after the guild master. When they were in the office, he winked freed towards him. "Make sure that no one's eavesdropping." The rune mage nodded, as he took position in front of the door.

The master closed the door, and walked to his table. The two girls were looking a bit uneasy. "Lucy, you remember when I went away during the party on tenrou island?" Lucy nodded.

"Yes, i remember you said that you had to go check something out." The master nodded. "Exactely. When you told me about the green light, I remembered reading something about it before. So I headed to the grand magic archives. What I found out was... Rather interesting."

He looked at the girls with a serious look on his face. Lucy opened her mouth hesitantly. "If it's about the green light, then why do I have to be here too?"

Master makarov sighted. "Aren't you roommates now? Besides, what I'm going about to tell you is something you can't tell the others about. The risk of it leaking out would be to big. But it's quite a burden if you're not able to talk with someone about it. Of course, you can come to me if you want to talk about it, but I thought it would be more comfortable to be able to talk about it with someone like your roommate."

Isah nodded. "I appreciate that. But would you please tell us what you discovered, and why i cant tell anyone?" Makarov took a deep breath before answering.

"That green light, that appeared a few times now, is probably the most powerful magic that exists in this world. It has only appeared on someone once before in the history of our world, so it's extremely rare too.

This power is considered as the power of heaven. Nobody knows where it comes from, and what kind of magic this is, thus nothing more than I just told you is known about it." Lucy sighted. "So that's why we can't tell anyone about it."

Makarov nodded. "Exactly. If it ends up in the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous." He walked up to Isah, who had said nothing so far, only looking at him with widened eyes. "But... I... I can't use magic.. You have to be mistaken, right?"

Makarov shook his head. "Natsu told me about that time when you used magic to find those mushrooms. Even if you didn't used it on purpose, you did use magic. And when you did, a tremendous amount of magic was felt by both natsu and Lucy." Isah turned to Lucy, who nodded at her.

"Therefore," makarov stept towards Isah. "I want to make you a member of fairy tail. We can learn you how to control your powers, and be sure that it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. What do you say?" Isah said nothing. She looked at her hands, and gritted her teeth. Lucy softy touches her arm. "Isah? Are-" she almost fell from her seat out of surprise as Isah jumped out of her seat and took the master into a bearhugh. "Yes! Yes i couldn't be happier!"

Makarov relaxed as he patted the sniffing girl on her back. "There there, my child. No need to cry." Isah swept her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm not!" Lucy and makarov laughted at her. "Now all that is left is your guild mark. Where do you want it?"

Isah let go of the master, and put a puzzled look on her face. "Ehm... Let's see..." Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I know! I want it on my upper left arm. So everyone can see that im a member of fair tail." She giggled at the though of it. 'Me, a member of fairy tail...' Makarov grabbed a stamp and poured magic on it from his finger. "I can't tell which color it'll be. It's always random."

Isah shook her head. "It's okay. I don't really care about the color. I'm just glad to receive it." Makarov grinned at her. "Allright, here it goes." He held the stamp against a spot on her upper left arm, and a bright light emitted from it. When he pulled the stamp away, the mark of fairy tail became visible on the girls skin. As makarov saw the color of the mark, he smirked. "Couldn't be more fitting."

Lucy smiled at Isah. "As green as your magic." Isah twitched her arm to look at her new mark, and a wave of happiness ran through her body at the sight of it. "I can believe it, i'm a real fairy tail member now!" She hugged Lucy tightly making enthusiastic noises. "Lucy look at it! I'm a member of fairy tail!" Lucy got a warm feeling inside. She was exactly like isah when she received her mark. "Lucy, we can go on missions now! I can help you pay your rent, and learn how to use magic at the same time!"

The two girls stood next to eachother with a bright smile, as the master called all the available members. "My dear children, today we received a new member in our family. Please welcome our new member, Isah!" Tears of joy appeared in Isahs eyes as the guildmembers flooded her with congratulations and cheers. "Now," master makarov said. "You all know what that means..." The guild went silent. Suddenly natsu smacked his fist into grays face, who was standing next to him. "Let's have a party!" He yelled as gray jumped at him. The rest of the guild followed him soon. " fight like a man!" Elfman screamed as he swung his fist towards laki. "I'm a woman!" She yelled, swiftly dodging his attack. Within a few minutes, all the members of fairy tail were fighting, or drinking. "Mira! More booze!" Cana shouted at the barmaid as she throwed an empty barrel towards natsu, who was now fighting gajeel. "I'll be right there." Mira said.

Isah and Lucy had taken place next to Erza, who was celebrating their new member by eating a strawberry cake. Mira put a glass of water in front of Isah. "You're sure you don't like to have something else than water?" She asked.

Isah shook her head. "I'm fine. I like water more." Mira smiled. "Okay. Now then, Isah?" the girl turned up from her glass. "What is it?" Mira leaned on the bar. "What's your full name?" Isah looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

The white haired barmaid continued."Well, you know, your full name. Like Erza scarlet, and Lucy heartfilia." She gestured at the two other girls, who where now listening to their conversation. "It can't be just Isah, right? So what's your full name?"

Isah twitched around. "I..." Mira leaned further towards the girl. "I don't remember..." Mira let out a sight. "That's a pity. Don't you think you should have one?" Isah nodded hesitantly. "I think so..." Erza, slammed her fist on the bar, right next to her cake. "I know! Let's make up one!" Lucy, Mira, and Isah looked at her hesitantly.

Mira opened her mouth. "Eh... I'm sorry Erza, but is that even possible?" Erza nodded with bright shining eyes. "Jellal gave me mine. He based it on the color of my hair." The three other girls looked at eachother. Isah let out a sight. "Guess it can't be helped then." She shivered and bent towards Lucy. "And I don't want to stand up against Erza.." Lucy started laughting. Luckily Erza didn't hear it.

"Well then, how are we going to name you..." Mira said. "Hmm..." Lucy, Erza, and Mira were thinking hard. Isah sighted. 'Well,' she thought, 'there goes nothing.' Mira was the first to say something. "Oh, I got one! Maybe something with green, since your mark is green too." Lucy shook her head. " we allready have evergreen, so it would be too much alike." Mira nodded.

Lucy pulled Isah towards her, a stool barely passing her face. It hit the wall behind her, and it scattered in a thousand wooden splinters. Isah gasped, but the others weren't even paying attention to it. Lucy released Isah and she sat back on her seat.

"Maybe something with her hair, just like with Erza?" Mira tried. Erza grabbed a bang of Isahs hair, and looked at it for a long time. "It's like gold, so it would be something like gold or golden." "Hmm.." Lucy said, "that's too plain. We should add something to it." Just as she had said that, a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds, and shone down on the four girls.

They all looked at Isah, whose hair was almost like the sun itself, with all the sunlight shining down on it. "Goldenlight!" Lucy shouted enthusiastically. The three looked at Isah. "Well.. Its not very unique.." The three girls looked a bit disappointed and Isah quickly continued. "But Isah goldenlight, I can live with that. It sounds really cool."

The three girls where now smiling at her. Suddenly she heared a voice behind her. "Well then, Isah goldenlight, would you like to join the party with us?" She turned around and saw a blue haired girl standing behind her. Lucy stood up and hugged her.

"Levy-chan!" Isah stood up from her seat too, and looked at levy. "I would love to!" She smiled. As she walked after levy together with Erza, Mira, and Lucy, she looked around the guildhall. 'They're so rough and noisy...' She thought. 'I'm sure I'll have a great time here.'

 **Tomorrow is the beginning of my examweek, so I'm afraid I won't be able**

 **to update this story for about two weeks. Therefore a long chaptplease enjoy it ;3 Btw I suddenly noticed that reading things on fanfiction that don't**

 **have space between the sentences is almost impossible, so I put more space**

 **between them this chapter. Please tell me if I should put even more space**

 **between the sentences, go back to the way it looked before (The same as the chapters up until now) , or let it stay like this.**


	13. Chapter 13 - First mission

Chapter 13 - First Mission

"Isah-kun, dodge!" Lucy yelled at the little girl. "Sure!" She swiftly jumped over the Vulcan that attacked her.

Isah insisted to take a mission the day after the welcome party, and Lucy couldn't resist her assertion. Lucy's normal team, team natsu, had taken a mission too. They left this morning to hunt down a criminal who had escaped prison. Isah had wanted to go with them, but everyone else agreed that she has too little experience. So Lucy decided to stay behind, and go on an easier mission with Isah. Lucy picked one that required them to expel a group of forest vulcan nearby a small village. Although wizards could take them on with ease, normal people would have a hard time dealing with even one Vulcan. So it payed rather good as well.

"Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" A bright light shone from the golden key she helt in front of her, as a celestial spirit appeared. "Moo! Nice body as always, Lucy-san!" Lucy blushed slightly. "Whatever.. Please attack that Vulcan!" Taurus sniffed. "MOO!" He swung his giant axe at the Vulcan, hitting it hard. The Vulcan flew back as hit a tree, getting knocked out. "Yes!" Lucy threw her fist in the air and hopped a bit. "Only one left now. Isah, it's your turn!" Isah turned to Lucy and grinned. "Allright... Here we go!" She ran towards the last Vulcan. It was probably the boss of the forest Vulcan, since it was considerably larger than the others. It seemed smarter too, since he dodged Isahs kick, and turned around for a counterattack. "Whoops!" Isah jumped back, the Vulcans fist barely missing her. "Almost got me there. Seems you're not as weak as the others." The Vulcan huffed angrily. "What did you say?!" Isah jumped up with large eyes. "Woah Lucy it can talk! The monkey is talking!" The Vulcan gritted it's teeth as he stepped towards the girl. "I'm not a monkey, I'm a Vulcan! How dare you speak to me like that?" Lucy sighed. Isah reminded her of natsu sometimes. She could also make the most stupid comments during something serious. Isah grinned. "Don't worry monkey, I'll get you back to your friends." She ran towards the Vulcan, and swung her fist towards him. It started glowing, and a green light emitted from her fist when she hit the creature. "Take that!" The Vulcan flew back and hit the ground. He stood up and looked at the girl. "Fine, I'm going. But not because you said it, I just feel up to it." He huffed as he turned around, scurrying away from the two girls. "I did it!" Isah yelled excited as she ran towards Lucy. "I used magic!" Lucy giggled and she put her hand up. "High five! I knew you could do it. " Taurus coughed from behind them as he stepped closer. "Can I also get a high five?" Lucy laughted. "Sure!" She highfived the celestial spirit, earning a perverted smile from him. "I'm going now. See you next time, Lucy-san!" A bright golden light appeared, and the spirit went back to the celestial world. Isah sighed. "That was awesome, but I'm a little tired.. Is it always like this?" Lucy nodded. "It is, but don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough." Isahs face cleared up. "If you say so." Lucy smiled at her. "Now all we have to do is get our reward, and hope that we'll be able to get on the train on time.." She grabbed Isahs wrist. "Come on, let's go!" She said as she pulled the golden haired behind her.

"We made it..." Lucy fell into the seat. Just as isah seated herself next to her, the signal sounded and the train started moving. "What do you think of your first mission? Was it as fun as you imagined it would be?" Lucy asked Isah. She was still panting. They barely got on the train in time, due to their client thanking them a little longer than needed. "It was even better! The suspense, the fights, everything was just awesome!" She lifted her arms up and put her hands under the back of her head. "I even learned how to use magic. Does that mean that I can go with team natsu the next time?" Lucy smiled. "Even though you used magic today, doesn't mean you've allready mastered it." Isah pouted, and Lucy quickly continued. "but you heard the master; your magic is possibly the strongest on earth. If you would train your magic, you'll get a lot stronger in notime.

So don't worry about it. You'll be ready to join us soon." Isah cleared up again. "Really?" Lucy nodded at her. "But let's get some sleep now, we still have a long way to go and it will be really late when we arrive at magnolia." Isah softly let out a yawn, and she curled up against Lucy. "Sleep well."

"Lucy... pssst, Lucy..." Isah poked Lucy in her cheek. "Wake up, but keep it down..." Lucy groaned as she stretched herself out. "What is it?" She whispered back. Isah looked nervous. "It's.. It's that guy, the one sitting diagonally behind us." Lucy peered carefully at the man. He seemed to be reading a newspaper, not noticing the girls looking at him. Lucy turned back to Isah. "What about him?" She whispered. Isah shove a bit around. "I think he has been following us for a while now. I saw him earlier at the village, and at the train from magnolia to the village. I saw him for the first time in magnolia, when onii-chan and I attended the battle competition. He sat next to oniichan back then, and it seemed that they were arguing about something. Onii-chan didn't want to tell me what happened between them, but i could tell that he didn't had friendly attentions towards oniichan. Why do you think he's following us?" Lucy frowned, surprised by their sudden situation. "If you saw him in magnolia, couldn't it be that he lives there too? It wouldn't be so weird for him to travel to magnolia then. Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Isah sighed. "You're probably right. Maybe it's because I'm so tired. Sorry that I woke you up." Lucy shook her head. "No need to apologize. If there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. Isn't that what i agreed with when master told us your secret?" Isah nodded. "Thanks Lucy." Lucy smiled at her. "Now, we still have 3 more hours before we arrive... Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Isah nodded again. "Okay. Sleep well."

"Finally, we're home!" Lucy stretched herself out. "Come on Isah, let's go." The girl lay curled up on their seat. She rose slowly from the seat and rubbed her eyes. "Coming.." She yawned as she stood up and walked after Lucy. "Waah... How late is it?!" Isah yelled surprised. "4 am...that's much later than I expected us to arrive at home." Lucy sighed. "That's no good... how am i supposed to complete tomorrow's job properly with only for about 3 hours sleep?" Isah growled. "I don't want to go to the training anymore... No way that I'm going to train with erza-san like this." Lucy smiled at her as she unlocked their door. "I'm afraid that erza's going to drag you out of your bed if you don't get there in time... But let's worry about that later, I'm totally numb. Let's get some sleep while we still can." Isah nodded, and they both fell down on their beds. Isah turned around. "Forget it. I'm not even going to undress myself." And a few minutes later, with her clothes still on, she was fast asleep.

If they had only took a better notice at their surroundings, they would've seen a obscure figure stalking them from the train station all the way to their home. The figure halted in front of Lucy and Isahs apartment and watched as the lights of the apartment went out. The person pulled something out of its pocket. "Yo, with me. How much longer do you need me to follow them around? The target seemed to have noticed me following her at the train, so I'm afraid that I won't be able to follow her much longer. At the positive side, it seems that she's finally getting used to her magic. I saw how she sent a forest Vulcan boss flying with just one shot of her magic, even thought it seemed quite weak and uncontrolled...hm?...o sure, I think we can start making our move within a few weeks."

 **hello :3 I'm still in the middle of my examweek,**

 **so I'm still not able to post quickly this week. Thought I was**

 **able to write something in the time I had to wait for my exams to start..**

 **so yeah, sorry if it's a bit boring^^ byexxxx Tinyss**

 **And before I forget;**

 **ill answer your questions pdog, sorry for the long wait;3**

 **you will discover further on in the story who took away her**

 **memories, and why she calling gray her brother. It's all part of something...**

 **Acnologia will not appear in this story, but don't be afraid; someone else will *devilish smile***

 **and I really shouldn't do this(little spoiler), but I can assure that her sister will appear again. Hope I answered all your questions about this fanfic^^**


	14. Chapter 14 - a day of peace

Chapter 14 - A day of peace

"Natsu! Get out!" Lucy yelled when she discovered the dragon slayer next to her in bed. "Lucyyyy kick!" She sent natsu flying and he landed on the mattress next to her bed, where Isah was still sleeping. "Waaah what's that?!" The girl shouted as something heavy landed on her chest and woke her from her sleep. "Can't... Breathe..." She slowly turned blue. "Natsu get off of isah!" Lucy yelled at him. Natsu got up and rubbed his back. "You were the one who kicked me onto her." Lucy gritted her teeth. "You were the one who broke into my room AGAIN." She was about to hit him with another Lucy kick, when Isah stood up and looked at them. "What's natsu doing here?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. Lucy sighed. "Oh no reason just being perverted. He always breaks into my house." Natsu pouted. "But Lucy, your bed is much softer than mine... Plus it's more fun at your place." Isah smiled. "Well, look at it from the bright side. He woke us up early, so we have a lot of time to prepare ourselves for today. Lucy sighed. "You do have a point there... " suddenly a loud rumbling noise was heard. "What was that?" Isah asked. She looked at natsu, who had his signature grin on his face. "You see... I was also hoping that you can treat me on breakfast...I don't have any food left at my own place, and the stores aren't open yet." Lucy smiled at him. "I'm not surprised to hear that. Fine, Isah and I will make breakfast for the three of us. That way Isah can show how much she improved her cooking skills, too."

"Bye! See you later!" Lucy walked next to natsu, and waved at Isah as they got on the train. "Good luck on your mission!" Isah shouted at them. The signal was heard, and the train started moving. "Natsu, don't you dare to puke on me." Lucy said firmly to the motion sick dragonslayer. "Bwurk... Can't promise that..." Natsu said. His head was laying on Lucy's lap, and he groaned loudly as he was holding his stomach. Lucy sighed. Gray was on a mission with juvia, to avoid Isah and juvia walking into eachother-He was not sure if juvia would keep her alive if she discovered how close the two were-Erza was going to train with Isah to improve her magic powers even more quickly, and Wendy went to go shopping with Evergreen, happy, and charle. That meaned that it was only the two of them, but she didn't mind. She liked being alone with natsu, even if he was motion sick. It made him even more adorable when he lay on her lap, acting like a small child. She knew that the mission was going to last for about two days, so that meaned that they had to sleep in a hotel. She hoped that she could share a room with him. The warmth he radiated, and ofcourse the noises he made when he was asleep... He was just too cute..she wished.."aah what am I doing?!" She slapped her cheeks with both hands, and shook her head. Natsu lifted his head from her lap. "Is something wrong, Lucy?" She slowly shook her head. "It's nothing." He lay himself on her lap again, and after a while, he was fast asleep. "Really, what was I thinking? He's my best friend, right? It's only common to feel affected towards him. But still..." She sighed. "Sometimes, i get the feeling that natsu likes me, but I have to forget about it. There's no way I could fall in love with him. Besides, it would only ruin our friendship, and I don't want to lose him. thats right... I could never be in love with him, he's just my best friend. Nothing more and nothing less. I should get some sleep now... It's still a 3 hour ride." She leaned against the window, and closed her eyes. What she didn't know was that natsu had woken up by Lucy's mumbling, and heard the last part of what she said. "She doesnt... like me?" He felt how his courage dropped. "Of course not. She's too good for me. I mean, she's kind, smart, beautiful, she's just perfect... So it's only logical that she doesn't love me, but still..." He turned around. "Is it impossible to make her love me?"

The clouds moved away from the sun, letting a few rays of sunlight shine down on the spot of ground behind the guild. Isah spurted towards Erza, who was standing fully equipped in front of her. The red haired exquip mage swung her sword towards Isah, who barely dodged it and slided backwards. She pushed her feet into the ground, and went towards Erza for a counterattack. She swung her fist towards Erza, who held her sword ready to deflect the attack, but at the last moment she made a sliding and aimed for the mages legs. The red haired was quite surprised, but easily dodged it and kicked the girl in her side, making her fly backwards a few meters. "Good job." Erza said. She had her arms folded over eachother, and she was looking at Isah. The girl was panting heavily. "I didn't even hit you once... How's that a good job?" Erza frowned. "Im an S-class wizard, so its not a surprise that you couldn't land a blow on me. You did really well. You shouldn't be so harsh to yourself." Isah sighted and say back in the dirt. "Can I take a break now?" Erza's look darkened and Isah felt chills running all over her body. "No. We are going to train your magic now. So get up and start releasing your magic." Isah groaned and got slowly on her feet. Suddenly Erza throwed a sword at her, barely missing her head. "Holy shit, Erza!" Isah blurted in surprise. "What the heck was that for?! I was allready getting up!" But the Mage didn't react, and stared firmly to something behind Isah. "Wha-?" Isah turned around, and and saw how the sword had pierced a blue creature with a red horn on his head. It twitched gruesomely, before going limp. Erza squized her eyes together and sighted." It's spy magic. I guess that comes with the fame of being fiore's number one guild. Still, it's something we have to be careful with. You never know who's watching on the other side..." Her thoughts halted when she heard a groaning sound behind her. When she turned around, saw Isah bent over in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Damn it..." Isah cried. Erza walked up to her, as if there was nothing wrong. "Try to keep breathing, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." She started walking fast towards the guild. It had became quite common now, since the attacks were happening almost on a daily basis now. Still, it was quite unpleasant to watch their new friend in so much pain, so they went to get Wendy whenever it happened. Isah was starting to see black dots troubling her vision, and soon after, she fainted.

When Erza and Wendy came back, they found the golden haired fainted on the spot where Erza left her. Wendy sighted. "I feel so sorry for her... She must be in a lot of pain if she even faints from it." Gray appeared from behind them, and gasped slightly. He had just returned from a small mission with juvia, when he encountered Erza and Wendy. He followed them, since he was quite concerned when he saw how Erza, who was training with his sis- no, fellow guildmember, why did he think of her as his sister- called for their healer and walked back to the place were she and Isah had been training today. When he followed them, juvia straight behind them, he encountered the girl laying on the ground unconscious. "Oy, Erza, don't you think you went a little overboard with the training?" Gray asked. To be honest, his heart was pounding like crazy at this sight, but no way he would ever admit that.

Erza death-glared at him, and gray stept back a little. "Idiot. She had an attack again. it's not because of the training." They all turned around when they heard Isah, who was apparently awake again, moaning in pain. "Make it...stop...please... Just... Kill me..." She cried whilst breathing heavily. Gray felt how his heart ached of her words, but Erza kept her head cool and said : "stop whining already and man up. And dont you ever dare to say that again, idiot." She turned to gray. "Go pick her up and carry her to the infirmary." He nodded and tried to ignore juvia, who was murmuring something like 'love rival' behind him. He walk towards her and picked her up, the girl screaming in pain at this move. He winced, but kept his cool and stood up.

At the end of the day, natsu and Lucy were totally busted. The mission to clean an area from some monsters had seemed to be quite simple, but there were so much that they hadn't even slaughtered half of them at the time it got dark. It seemed they were going to need tomorrow too, and maybe even the day after tomorrow to finish the job. "Aah... I'm so tired.."Lucy yawned. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in the hotel they were staying. There was only one room left, so they had to share one. "Aaa...tchoo!" Lucy sneezed. "I think I caught a cold." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy smiled back uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me, natsu?" Natsu smiled even more."oh, i was just thinking about how cute your sneed was." Lucy blushed and looked away from him. "Sh-shut up..." Natsu started laughing. Lucy let out a yawn. "Im going to sleep now, so could you be quiet please?" Natsu stopped laughing and nodded. "Sure. Sleep well luce." He said as he turned the light off.

He woke up in the middel of the night, from a strange noise. "Whats-?" He mumbled, when he saw lucy laying in her bed. She was all sweaty, and her head was red. "Although she looked as if she was in a sauna, she was trembling and clappering her tooth. He stood up and walked towards Lucy. He reached his hand out to her, and put it on her forehead. She was having a high fever. He sighed and moved his hands towards he blankets, but stopped when he allmost touched them. 'Would she be okay with this?' He thought. He continued his movement and pulled the blankets away from her, earning a annoyed noise from her. He shoved her aside a bit, and layed himself next to her. He pulled the blanket over them again. Lucy opened her eyes a bit. She looked confused. "Natsu...? Wha-" Natsu hugged her. "You're having a fever, so I'm trying to keep you warm." Lucy tried to giggle, but it ended in coughing "that's not a reason to sneak in my bed." Natsu smirked. "Yes it is. So go to sleep and let me keep you warm." His hold on her tighened, and Lucy let out a sigh. "Fine..." She felt too ill to go into a discussion with him. She didnt want to admit it, but this was really comfortable. His warmth covered her like a blanket, and she soon fell asleep.

"It happened again, didn't it?" A concerned voice said. Another voice was heard. "All we can do is hope that her powers develope fast enough to keep up with it..." The other voice nodded in agreement. "By the way, are we going to do something about those people who are following her?" The other voice sighed. "I wish we could, but you know the rules. Meddling with their world could cause us some serious trouble. She has to deal with them herself..."

Isah was lying in the infirmary. She had just woken up, and discovered gray next to her bed. "Hey." She whispered softly. "Yo.. How are feeling?" Gray responded. "Hm... I guess im okay. Just a bit tired." She heard a hissing noise behind her, and turned around. She saw a bluenette who was looking at her angrily. "Love rival" she hissed. Gray ignored her behavior and gestured at her. "This is juvia, another member of fairy tail. You haven't met yet because she would be on a mission every time you were at the guild." Isah smiled at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Isah goldenlight." She sticked her hand out to juvia. Juvia took it warily, and shook it. "Juvia lockster." Gray made an uncomfortable expression, and cleared his throat. "Ehm, now if you dont mind, i havent been to the toilet ever since they brought you here, and that was for about 4 hours ago...so im gone for a few minutes." He stood up and walked out of the infirmary.

Juvia immediately turned to Isah. "Are you in love with gray-sama?" She asked. For isah, this came out of nowhere, and she started laughing so hard that she almost suffocated. "*hic* that's a*hic* good one! Me, in love with onii-chan!" Juvia frowned. "Onii...chan? He's your brother?" Isah nodded hesitantly. "Well, I see him as my big brother, and he sees me as his little sister. It's just like that. Why? Do you like onii-chan, juvia?" She poked the girl playfully. Juvia blushed furiously and nodded silently. "Juvia does..." Isah grinned as a twinkle appeared in her eyes. "I'm so going to ship you two!" Juvia smiled at the girl, and relaxed a bit. "You don't have to, juvia is sure that gray-sama will love juvia back one day!" Isah closed her eyes. "I see, good luck then." She opened her eyes and looked juvia in the eyes. "Juvia, I was just thinking that I should visit my horse again, do you want to come with me?" Juvia thought about it for a minute, but nodded soon after. "Sure, juvia likes horses." Isah stood up from her bed, and fell immediately to the floor. At the last minute she grapped the side of the bed, and kept herself from hitting the floor. "Woops, I'm a bit limp from laying around this much. So far for the training..." She sighed. Juvia looked at her hesitantly. "Juvia doesn't think that you should get out of the infirmary allready." Isah waved her concerned expression away. "No worries, I'm fine." She pushed herself up and started walking to the exit of the infirmary. "See? Now, let's go!" Juvia walked after her, wondering if they should tell gray first. Isah turned around to her, and as if she had read her thoughts, she said: "dont tell onii, im afraid he won't let me go." Juvia sighed. "Fine.."

"And you steer like this... No! Not like that! You'll annoy the horse by pulling the ropes so much. " isah was riding bareback on Costa, as she tried to teach juvia how to steer the horse that they had lend from the farmer where Costa was staying. Juvia did her best, but she clearly wasn't a natural talent. She sighed. "Isah, Juvia sure does enjoy it, but Juvia is really tired. Can we continue this another time?" Isah nodded as she slided from costas back. "Sure, maybe we can even go on a trail through the forest if you are riding a bit longer." Juvia smiled at her. "Juvia thinks that would be a blast!" When they were about to bring the horses back to the meadow, gray came running towards them. "Idiot!" He said as he smacked isah on her head. "Wandering off without telling anyone! Do you know how concerned everyone was? Master makarov even set up a search team!" Isah blushed as she looked at her feet. "But Juvia was with me..." Well, she did leave from the hind door, so the other members had been probably thinking that she was still in the infirmary... Gray made an annoyed noise. "Yeah, but Juvia didn't tell anyone either. Come on, let's get back to the guild." Isah quickly asked one of the groomsmen if they wanted to take care of their horses, before running after gray. She felt a bit sad. Did master makarov sent a search team because of her, or because of her powers?

When the trio arrived at the guild, the members were very relieved to see them again, and Isah soon forgot her negative thoughts. She soon discovered Lucy and natsu, who were sitting at one of the tables. "Hey lu!" She said as she walked up to her. "I thought the mission would last for about two days.. Are you allready finished?" Lucy nodded. "I had caught a cold during the mission, so natsu asked some members from blue pegasus to help us. They happened to be close to where we were staying, so they helped us out in exchange for some of the money we earned from the mission. " Isah looked at Lucy. "I see, do you feel a bit better?" Lucy nodded. "Natsu kept me warm, and I think that did the trick. I'm feeling totally fine now." Juvia, who was standing behind her, blushed furiously. "Ehh... Lucy sama, juvia is wondering how you mean that natsu kept you warm.." Now Lucy was blushing as well, and opened her mouth when she was saved by gray, who had walked up to them with a mission request in his hands. "I happened to stumble upon this mission, and i noticed that it takes place near my hometown... I was wondering if you would like to take it with me..?" Isah nodded excited. "Sure- ONII YOUR CLOTHES" he looked down only to see his boxers. "Huh when did that happen?!" Natsu laughed at Isahs expression. "And we'll go too to make sure that you won't do anything weird to Isah." Erza said. Lucy almost fell from her chair. "Where did you come from?!" "The bar." She answered nonchalantly.

Gray had a bright look on his face. "Then it's decided. We'll leave tomorrow at noon. Although flamebrain can stay home." Natsu jumped from his chair. "Whaddya said pervert?!" Gray stept closer. "You heard me, flamefart!" Natsu growled. "Wanna go?" Erza glared at them. "You're not fighting, are you?" The two jumped together in an embrace and put on their best fake smiles. "No, we're the best of friends!" Natsu said robotically. "Aye!" Gray said. Lucy, juvia, and Isah looked at eachother. This would become a long trip with those two... "Isah..." Lucy poked the girl. "What's wrong lu?" Lucy blushed a bit. "He didn't say anything to defend himself at the statement that he could do something weird to you..." Juvia put her death glare on and Isah was convinced that she was thinking 'love rival' right now. She blushed. "Lucy, you're more perverted than I thought..."

 **I've been really ill the last few weeks, so sorry for the bad grammar and late update!**

 **anyways, hope you enjoy this filler chapter xd**


	15. Chapter 15 - the mountain

Chapter 15 - the mountain

"Mountain mountain we're going to the mountain." Isah sang as she watched the scenery pass by from her seat. They were sitting in the train to a small town near grays hometown, on a mission to find a rare flower on the mountain. Lucy smiled at the girl. "You're quite excited." Isah nodded enthusiastically. " of course I am! I wanna see the snow really bad!" Natsu growled and interrupted their chat with this. He was laying on Lucy's lap, having a hard time dealing with his motion sickness.

"Can we walk there? I don't wanna go any further on train..." He growled again and turned over. Lucy stroke his hair gentily. "Come on natsu, only half an hour to go from now." A moaning noise came out of natsu's throat. "Nooo!"

Lucy huffed, as she watched how natsu cleaned his stomach on the bushes near the train station. "Natsu, how could you puke all over the man sitting behind us?!" he grinned. "You should thank me that i didnt puke on you, luce.. I really did my best to keep you clean, ya know." Lucy sighed and turned to gray. "Come on, help me to convince natsu that he should search for that man and apologize gr- GRAY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON." Gray, who stared absently at the train, totally ignored Lucy. "I'm wrong, right brat..? It couldn't be him..." Lucy turned around to Isah, who had been remarkably quiet the whole time, and saw how the girl was looking rather scared. Her big, turquoise eyes where watery, and Lucy put her hand on her head to snap her out of it. "Ies-kun, what's wrong?" Natsu and the others where also looking at gray and Isah now. Suddenly, something in Lucy understood what was wrong, and her heart skipped a beat. "Holy crap Isah," she swore out of shock, "you were right..." The man that got puked on by natsu, was none other than the man that gray had an argue with at the magnolia festival, and that had 'coincidentally' been on the same train as Lucy and Isah on their first mission. "He IS following us... But why?" Lucy whispered. Suddenly natsu stood next to her as if he hadn't been puking in the bushes just a few seconds ago. "Who's following you? I swear I'll-" Erza interrupted him. "Before jumping to conclusions, although this couldn't be a coincidence anymore, I may have to note to you that during Isahs training, we noticed spy magic. I didn't put much thinking into it, considering that we had just became fiore's number one wizards guild, but now I hear this... That man could be from the same organization as the user of that spy magic." Everyone was quiet now. Just moments ago they had all been excited for their mission at what was portrayed as one of the most beautiful places in fiore, and now they were confronted with this ominous situation. Juvia, who hadn't say much during their trip, cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Ehm... Can Juvia say something?" When no one started speaking, she continued. "Juvia thinks that it is best to focus on the mission, and not on the spy. Everyone should just be as happy as they were on our way here." She looked around, and saw how everyone cheered up a bit. Erza nodded and also tried to cheer everybody up a little. "We will solve this after our mission, and everything will be fine again. Besides, we are fairy tail wizards! There's nothing we can't overcome. " This said, she had the others all happy again. They all cheered a loud victorious sound, getting weird looks from the trespassers on the station.

"Hmm...lets see... Numberrrr 21...yup, this is it!" Isah rubbled the small note in her hand as she skipped from her left feet on her right. "Can I knock, pleeaaaaasee?" She made a pouty face to gray, who was walking behind her. He laughed at her. "Oy brat, pouting isn't going to make you look any older. You look as old as Wendy when you do that." He said, totally ignoring the reason why she was pouting. She suck her tongue out to him, and turned to the door angrily. Juvia smirked devious. "Bye love rival..." Gray turned around. "Did you say something Juvia?" "What me? Uhm...I...hey look the others are finally catching up!" Juvia said as she quickly walked towards Erza, Lucy and natsu. gray sighed, as he turned around at the sound of a door opening. Isah had knocked the door without waiting for them- not so surprising- and was walking into the house after an old man. He sighed again, this time with a slight tone of annoyance in it. Couldn't that stupid girl just wait a few more seconds for them to arrive at the door? What if their client was turning out to be some kind of pervert?

Well, he didn't turn out to be a pervert, but he was boring as hell. After they had came into the house, he had invited them for a cup of tea and wanted to tell them about their mission, but soon he wandered off and he was now telling about his 'adventurous' life as a botanic, and all the beautiful flowers he had encountered. Isah appeared to be to only one still listening, and nodded patiently every time the old man's sentences went up. "...after 20 years of being a botanic, I started getting attrition and I knew that I soon wouldn't be able to be a botanic adventurer anymore. That was when I was told about the blue mountain avens. It is said that it is the most beautiful flower on earth. A flower that had accidentally descended from heaven's garden and planted his roots on this mountain; Olympus. So I moved here, and climbed the mountain a few times a week, in the hope to once see the most beautiful flower in our world. But my attrition is so bad now, that my old body wouldn't be able to ascend the mountain even once more. All im asking for is for you to climb the mountain, and get the flower for me. It's a rather tough climb thought, so that's why I'm paying really well. " Finally he was done. Erza had been seemingly getting annoyed by the old man's story's, and gray could only wish that no blood would be spilled. luckily the man had stopped at the moment that gray thought Erza would've snapped. Natsu and Lucy saw this too, (Juvia was too busy with staring at gray) and both stood up to get the hell out of there before Erza could wreck something. (or someone)

"soo... I'm sorry mister...?" "Oh, how stupid of me!" The man sighed. "Theodore Brimm is the name." Lucy continued quickly. "I'm sorry mister Brimm, but ehm... My dog plue needs to be fed at certain times, and if we don't hurry up with the mission we won't be home in time." Theodore nodded slowly. "I see... I won't bother you any longer then. Good luck young wizards, It was a pleasure to talk to you." Everyone stumbled through the door, happy to finally be released from that terribly boring chat. When they stood outside, they looked shortly at each other before starting to walk in the direction of the mountain. Isah poked Lucy in her side. "Hey lu..?" Lucy turned her head to Isah. "What is it?" Isah smirked at her. "You're probably the worst liar ever." Natsu snuck up to them and hugged Lucy from behind. "And that's exactly what we like about her." The others smiled at the couple, as Lucy's face turned bright red.

"'How long till we arrive at the flower?' She says." Sounded the voice of horologium. She sat in the celestial spirit, and it looked a bit crowded. When it started getting colder on their way up to the peak of the mountain, Lucy summoned horologium to keep warm. Isah, however, hated the cold so much that she had refused to walk any further, and she ended up sitting next to Lucy in horologium. "It will take us for about 15 minutes to get to the top." Erza said without turning around. "Okay, she says." Said horologium.

"1...2...3...Isah, can we hide together? 4...5...6...of course not! He will find us much easier if we do that. 7...8... I go left, you go right. 9...10...11..."

Isah shook her head. What was that just now..? It was like she had heard voices in her head. Lucy turned to her. "Isah, is something wrong?" The girl tried to shake her head, but accidentally bumped it into Lucy's. "Ouch! They say" said horologium.

"Okay, who came with the brilliant idea that the hard-to-find Blue Avens would be at the top of the mountain?" Gray cursed. "Gray, stop it. Blaming someone for it isn't going to bring us to the flower. Maybe we'll see it from here." Erza said. Juvia looked at the ground. "Juvia thinks gray is right... We walked a long way up here, and now the Blue Avens isn't anywhere to be found." Natsu cleared his throat. "We could split up in groups of two, so we can search more efficient." Everyone was quiet. Lucy, who had came out of horologium a few minutes ago (forced) gasped at him. "Natsu! You came up with an idea, and it wasn't wrecking everything!" The others started laughing at him, as he pouted like a little child. "I think that's a great idea, Natsu." Erza said. "Okay, the teams will be; Natsu with Lucy, me with Juvia, and gray with Isah." Juvia started crying. "Noo! Juvia wanted to go with gray-sama!" Erza shook her head. "If I team you two up, you wouldn't be searching at all. The teams are perfect like this. Okay, Lucy and Natsu, you two will search the left part of the mountain. Me and Juvia will search the right part, and gray and Isah will search the crack between the two parts. Now, let's go!"

Gray and Isah were walking for a hour now without any results. Suddenly, Isah halted. "Oy brat, you're OK?" He mumbled at the girl."Brat...yo brat! I'm talking to you here!" Isah didn't seem to notice him. "tsk!" He hissed. He kept walking. When he looked behind him, he saw Isah still standing on the same spot. He gritted his teeth and walked back. "Isah!" He grabbed her arm and turned her at him. "Oy, stop acting so w-" he stopped talking. Her eyes were light blue. Sure, they had always been kinda blue, but this wasnt normal. They were so light that he had to look away. But the look in those blue eyes was even scarier. She looked as if she wasn't here. As if the girl standing in front him wasn't real. It scared him. "Isah, Oy, Isah! What's gotten into you?! Pull yourself together!" He shook the girl. No response. Suddenly, she pulled herself away from gray, and started walking. "Isah! Snap out of it!" It was no use. He wanted to stop her from moving, when he noticed the way she was walking. It didn't look as if she was running away from him, neither as if she was just aimlessly wandering around. She was going somewhere, and he was determined to find out where she was trying to go.

"29...30! I'm coming!" She fastened her pace. This time, she would find a place where he couldn't find her. She walked around a corner and-... In front of her was the most beautiful sight she had ever encountered. A deep ravine cut through the mountain in front of her, with only a small strip of land to connect her with the other side of the ravine. It was a dangerous looking bridge, only wide enough to allow a small kid to cross it. A small kid like her. He would never search for her on the other side. She heard his footsteps nearing her, and she softly tip-toed to the bridge. Step by step, trying to keep in the middle, she crossed the bridge. "not good enough." She whispered to herself. "I have to go further." She ran her eyes over the land behind the bridge. Fresh snow made place for..."grass?! This high on the mountain?" She started walking towards the grass, carefully with every step. When she came closer, she saw how the grass dissapeared into the mountain. She was 6 years old. At the moment that every smart person would walk away while they still could, she walked into the cave. She was friggin 6. She didn't know anything about mountains. The only reason that she was standing here was because she, her big brother, and her little sister had snuck away from their parents after her parents had fallen asleep in the hotel near the piste they were staying. This would soon become the biggest mistake she had ever made. But at this moment, all she could think about was that beautiful flower. One single blue flower, standing in the middle of the cave. The sun shone into the cave, reflecting against the walls. It was then that she noticed that those shimmering walls were made of quartz. It was beautiful.

"Isah! You found it!" Gray said out of disbelief. When he followed her, she had walked straight towards a ravine. Seriously, that girl should praise him. She would've fallen to death if he hadn't made a bridge out of ice only a second before she could place her foot over the edge. She hadn't even noticed. She just kept walking, halting ever now and then. After ten minutes, they had arrived at a perch of grass, leading into a cave. When they entered the cave, there was this beautiful blue flower, surrounded by walls of Quartz. He wanted to cheer, but something stopped him from doing so. There was something about this place, something... familiar. "Onii-chan..? How did we get here?" The girl said. "took you some time, brat!" He smirked. "You were turned into a zombie, and tried to fall to death, and we ended up here." Isah gave him a weir look. "Like I would believe that... I'm 15, you know." He laughed at the girl. He was glad that she was back to normal. Still, what had just happened? He shook his head. "Let's pluck this flower and get back to the others." He said, and he walked up to the flower. As he kneeled down in front of the flower, reaching out his hand, he accidentally touched one of the blue petals. He pulled his hand back as if struck by lightening, holding his hand close to his chest. He... He could do it... What was this crap? They had searched the whole mountain for this one flower, but when they finally found it, he couldn't pluck it. This was just... "Brat?" Isah had fallen to her knees with wide eyes.

"Isah? Isah! You win! Please come out, it's getting dark!" A voice cut through her thoughts, and brought her back to reality. "Gray? I'm here!" She ran outside the cave, back to the ravine. "Isah, what are you doing there?!" Her brother screamed in shock. He was holding the hand of their 4 year old sister. "Guys, I found something really cool! Come check it out!" Isah shouted at them. Her brother and sister were looking at the small ice bridge, and warily shook their heads. "It's save," she assured them. "I went over it without any problems." They seemed to believe her, as they entered the bridge step by step. "See, told you it was save!" She said happily as her siblings were on the same side of the ravine now. "Follow me." She said, and she started running. She had to hurry if she wanted to show them the flower; within a hour it would be to dark to see it since it was in a cave. When she showed them, their reaction was the same as hers when she first saw it. Who wouldn't? It was such a beautiful sight. After standing in front of the blue flower, they couldn't see the flower clear anymore so they decided to head back. "Isah?" Gray said. "What is it onii-chan?" She said, skipping next to him. "we should keep this a secret, okay?" She nodded. "It's ours now. Grown-ups would only try to take it away if they found out." Gray nodded. "Exactly. And that's-" he stopped walking. "Onii-" "sshht!" He shussed. "Do you hear that?" She kept her mouth shut and listened to what gray could've heard. Their sister was listening as well. It was a loud, rumbling noise. It sounded as if a hundred elephants were making their way through the space behind them, and she grinned at the thought of it. When they discovered what it was, it swept her smile away from her face. "Avalanche! Run!" Gray yelled at his two siblings. The two girls were panicking, and started running as fast as they could towards the bridge, gray closely following. As they stepped on the bridge, it made a loud cracking noise. The Avalanche made the ground tremble so much, that the bridge was crumbling down! Isah gasped at the thought of it. She saw how her little sister arrived save my at the other side of the ravine. "Come on Isah! Hurry up and we'll all be just fine." She sighed. "I trust you." She followed soon after. Then, the ground started shaking heavily as the river of snow plummeted down the ravine, and both Isah and her sister were thrown on the ground. It was a living hell, as the cold snow raged over them. She closed her eyes. When the ground stopped shaking, she opened her eyes again. "We made it..." She whispered. "We made it! Gray, flore, we made it! I can't wait to tell mum and dad about th-" she looked around. Her sister was lying in front of her, but where was gray? She stopped breathing for a moment. It couldn't be that he had been dragged down into the ravine, right? He was her big brother. He invincible, he could even scare the monsters under her bed away! She was sure that he was still alive. Full of confidence, she walked towards the edge of the ravine, and noticed how the bridge had disappeared. "I'm sure he's okay.." She mumbled. She looked over the edge, and- "no, no way." The girl cried. Tears were streaming down her face now. Her brothers scarf was hanging only a few meters under her. It was torn, and covered in blood. "I'm sure he got away in time, maybe-" her eyes fell on a dark dot at the bottom of the ravine, half buried under the snow. Her vision started to blur. Two dead dark blue eyes stared at her. The same eyes that had watched her fall asleep, that had promised her that everything would be just fine. The lower part of his body was buried in the snow, -or at least, she hoped it was buried and not missing- as his torso rose out of the snow, all bloodied up, with his neck in a weir position. "Gr- gray?" She said with a small voice. "Gray! Say something!" She started crying. How could this have happened? Gray was dead. Her brother, her rolemodel, was laying broken at the bottom of a ravine. "H-he promised..." She hicked. "He p-promised we w-would be 'just fine'" she stopped crying for a moment and her eyes grew wide. No. He had said; hurry up isah, and we'll all be just fine. She didn't pass the bridge fast enough. He was dead because of her. Everything went in a complete blur. "I'm a murderer." She whispered.

"I'm a murderer" Isah whispered as she was kneeling in front of the flower. "I'm a murderer, I killed him." Gray looked at the girl with eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are you saying?! If course youre not." He saw how her eyes went back to their turquoise colour, and isah fell flat on the ground. Gray quickly went to the girl, and picked her up carefully. "Easy, girl..." He shussed. Isah looked him in the eyes, and started crying. "Gray... I'm a murderer..." "No you're not, what are you talking about?" Gray said. Suddenly, the girl went limp, and her head rested against his chest. "Isah? Isah! This ain't funny!" He said anxiously. This wasn't the place to go unconscious. They were hours away from civilization, and it was allready getting dark. "I have to get you to the others..." He mumbled. "The flower can wait for now..." He took her on his back and started walking.

"Hey lucy and Natsu, any luck?" Erza yelled at the two who were walking towards her. "Nope!" Natsu yelled back. "Nothing more than snow here." Juvia started glaring at something behind Erza, and Erza turned around to see gray with a sleeping Isah on his back walking towards them. "Hey gray! Any luck?" she yelled. But when he came closer, she could see gray had a worrisome look on his back face. "Gray..?" Lucy said. "It's Isah" he said worried. "She space out, and started saying that she was a murderer, that it was all her fault. After she had said that, she just collapsed on the ground." They were all looking at him. Nobody knew what to say, and luckily gray continued talking, and broke the awkward silence. "She is running a high fever now, and I think that we should get her to a doctor as fast as we can..." Natsu smirked. "Our first mission in a while without Wendy and happy, and were allready missing them. Erza ignored Natsu and nodded at gray. "I see... But we're miles away from the nearest hospital, so finding a doctor in here could be a little bit of a problem. By the way," she said as she looked up at the sky. "I think that Isahs condition isn't our only problem right now." As she had said that, the wind started blowing, and the storm started fueling by.

"Keep it up! If we're stopping now, we'll freeze to death!" Erza screamed, but she could barely raise her voice loud enough to overcome the noise of the blizzard. Hail hit them, and Lucy went on her knees with a cry. "I can't do this...I'm so tired..." She whispered. Natsu picked her up and took her on his back. "Don't give up luce!" Juvia saw how hopeless this was. They were on a large mountain, they were lost in a blizzard, and it was dark. She wanted to cry, but they had to keep their heads cool (you get it? 'Cool'... Sorry carrying on) but it was just impossible to see the bright side on this story... Bright... A light flickering...a silhouette becoming visible a few meters awa me from them. "Juvia sees a house!" Juvia screamed. "We're saved!" The others had seen it now too, and they started making their way towards the house at the middle of the mountain. Arriving at its door, Juvia started knocking it. "Please, let us in! We're lost and juvias friends need help!" The door swung open, an the fairy tail wizards tumbled into the warm, cozy house. An old man closed the door behind them. "You're lucky to have stumbled upon my house, you know." He said. "This blizzards could easily kill you." Erza winked her eyes thankfully at the man. "I thank you for saving us... We would've frozen to death if we would've stayed out there any longer. "No problem." The man smiled at them. "Have a seat, You should be exhausted." The wizards took place on a large couch in front of a fireplace. "I'm plato by the way, Plato Agoras. Would you like a cup of tea?" Gray cleared his throat impatiently. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, old man, but my friend here is really ill, and she needs a doctor right away." Plato stept towards Isah, and observed The girl cautiously. "I see, luckily for you, She is just running a fever. If we'll let her rest in one of my spare rooms, I'm sure she'll be as right as rain when you wake up tomorrow." Gray twitched around on the couch. "Well, where are we waiting for then? Show me the room she has to stay." Erza gave him an annoyed look. "gray! Behave yourself a bit! We're in his house now, so you should show some respect." Gray rolled his eyes. "Sure, just like Lucy and Natsu. They're the ones who should behave. Just go find a room already, that lovey dovey stuff is downright disgusting." Lucy blushed furiously and Natsu jumped up from the cough. "We're not in love, stripper!" Lucy yelled at him. What surprised Juvia, since Lucy had never called him stripper before. "You're the lovebirds, you and isah, you perverted icecone!" The old man was looking as if he had seen a ghost. "No way..." He panted. "No way that you could be... Isah is..." He panted. "Gray fullbuster, who would've ever thought I'd see you again?"

 **hey, a quick update here. I'm still ill, but I'm feeling slightly better**

 **so I decided to write on the next chapter:3 didn't check it on**

 **mistakes though, so sorry if it's a bit hard to read on some parts...**

 **Well, still hope you enjoy it;) byexxxx Tinyss**


	16. Chapter 16 - Clarified

Chapter 16 - Clarified

"You know me?" Gray asked Plato with a hesitant look on his face. Plato sighed. "A lot has happened since then. I want to tell you a story... It's about your past, so it's up to you if you want me to tell it or not..." Gray gritted his teeth. "I don't even know what you're talking about, so how should I know if I want to hear it or not." He sighed. "Let's put Isah on a bed first.. We can always talk after that." So they did, and gray agreed with Plato to tell them about grays past. Lucy had fallen asleep (although gray doubted she was asleep) against Natsu, and Juvia was fast asleep next to Erza. Gray seated himself on the couch between Natsu and Erza, and he turned his head to Plato. "I'm ready." Plato took a deep breath. "Ok, here we go... A long time ago I lived at the same village as your parents, gray. I was the Doctor of our village. I remember when your mother gave birth. She came to my clinic, all three times." Gray interrupted him. "Ho stop, three?! You're mistaken, I don't have siblings." Plato's eyes got sad. "No, you don't. You HAD siblings... Two younger sisters to be precise... Their names were flore and Isah." Gray gasped. "Soon after I met your parents, we became friends and we met regularly. I watched you and your sisters growing up together. You were a great big brother; you were kind, protecting, and corrected them when they did something bad. It made my heart fill with joy when I watched the three of you. But then it all changed. You and your sisters had wandered off onto the mountain Olympus, to play there. During a game of hide and seek, an avelanche struck you, and both Isah and flore died. You, as their big brother, took all the blame. You stopped eating, you refused to sleep, refused to go outside. When your parents brought you to me, you were more dead then alive. I have the ability to alter memories, you see. Your parents begged me to erase your memories of your siblings, because they feared you would die if you wouldn't forget them. So I did what they asked. I took them away. But when I took them away, I saw them one last time. I have to know what memories to erase, so I had to check them. When I saw your memories, I learned that your sisters died in front of you. You blamed yourself for their deaths, since you had sent them on a bridge across the ravine in an attempt to escape the avalanche. You savely crossed the ravine, but your sisters, who were right behind you, fell down the ravine, along with a bridge of ice. You watched them laying dead at the bottom of the ravine, all bloodied up and their dead eyes staring in space. It was just...horrific. I thought I had done the right thing. That we would tell you about your sisters

when you were old enough to handle it. But then Deliora attacked. I was on a trip to another town, and when I came back, there was nothing left. Your parents had died, just like all the other civilians. I thought that you had died too, and the guilt I felt knowing that you had died not knowing about your beloved sisters...it tore me apart. I decided to go life away from all the civilization, away from our village's residents, as a punishment for using my magic for erasing those memories. I live here ever since, only going to a nearby village for food from time to time. And that is all I know about you."

...he didn't know how to react. Should he get angry, or sad, or should he run away... He didn't know. He just stood there with his mouth wide open. "This..this is a joke,right?" The old man in front of him shook his head slowly. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry..." At that moment, Isah came walking in, leaning heavily against the doorpost. "What are you talking about? You look a bit gloomy, nii." She mumbled. "Isah, you're okay!" Erza said softly, not trying to wake up Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia who had all fallen asleep now. "I guess so...you know onii, I had the weirdest dream... In my dream, you were my big brother, and we were playing hide and seek on the mountain, when I found something very pretty... Then, an avalanche showed up, and we ran as hard as we could, and I thought we had made it. But then I turned around and I saw you... I saw you laying at the bottom of a ravine... And...I..." She started crying and fell into gray. "I'm so glad it was just a dream.." She hid her face in his shirt, and gray was even more confused. Her story sounded almost exactly the same as plato's, despite her story being a bit vague.. He really didn't know what to say. He looked at Erza, but she was just uncomfortably staring at Natsu and lucy. He hated this. Just what should he do right now? What was he supposed to say? "You are a real crybaby, brat." He said to her. "Crying over some stupid dream.." Surprised by his reaction, Isah pulled a bit away from him, and looked at gray. She started laughing as she wept away her tears. "I guess you're right... Sorry" he smiled at her. Maybe it was best not to tell her about Plato's story. Just act like nothing happened. According to this story, she was his sister... And she had died a long time ago. So why was she here, alive and kicking? He knew Erza was thinking about this too, despite that she was acting as if she had heard nothing about the stories. "Yo, brat?" "Hm..?" Isah was pushing herself against gray, burying her face in his shirt again. "You're a bit too close..." gray sighed, trying to softly push her aside. Plato smiled at them, clearly happy to see the two alive, despite both of them not knowing why. "And since when did you started caring about something like that?" Isah huffed, grabbing the fabric of grays shirt a little tighter. "From the moment I was born. I don't like hugs." Gray answered irritated. "You did when you were younger." Plato reminded him. 'Well thanks old man, another reason to hate you.' Gray thought. Erza, who was still sitting on the couch behind them, let out a loud yawn. "We should really get to sleep, we have to continue searching for that flower tomorrow." Gray felt his heart pounding in his chest. "No, we should retrieve. This mountain is too dangerous." Why did he say that? Erza looked surprised too. "Since when do you get scared of cold weather?" She asked him. He wasn't afraid... It was just... "I'm not, but the others can't handle this weather. Plus, since the flower is this rare, are we even allowed to pluck it away?" He wasn't worried about the others. It was that flower... What was happening to him? He only knew that he didn't want them to take the flower away.

Erza saw something shining in his eyes. He was lying. But whatever his reason was to lie to her, he was convinced that retreating would be the right thing to do right now. "If you think the weather is too dangerous, then we should retreat. Should we go back to the guild tomorrow morning?"

Now it was grays turn to be surprised. The great Titania, giving up on a mission because he said that the weather could be dangerous here?! This was all a dream. Yes, any moment, he could wake up in his own house, and his own bed. It would also explain this whole 'Isah is your sister and she died a few years ago' crap. Gray thought. I could wake up any moment now.. "Gray?" Erza frowned. "S-sure... Tomorrow morning." It wasn't a dream. Just what the hell was going on?

Plato cleared his throat. "I guess that your three companions are going to spent the night on my couch, but I could get you three a bedroom..." Erza nodded. "That would be great. Thank you for your hospitality." Plato smiled at her. "No problem, if you would follow me then, please." They followed the old hermit up the staircase, where he showed them a big bedroom with two beds. "You see, I don't get guests often, but sometimes someone who got lost on the mountain knocks on my door and I need a place to let them sleep over. That's why I used this room as my guestroom." Erza faced the man. "I see. We'll go to sleep then." The man nodded. "Please do so. If you're planning on going to the train station, you'll have to walk a long way back tomorrow. Goodnight." The man walked through the door, and went down the stairs. The three looked at eachother. "Isah and I will take this bed, and you can have the other." Erza said. "Isah, do you need to undress?" Isah nodded as a blush appeared on her face. " i cant sleep well with my clothes on, so i would prefer to sleep in my underwear..." Erza put a hand on her head. "Nothing to be ashamed of! We're both girls, no judging here." She looked at gray. "Shoo! You heard her, she wants to undress. Go wait outside the room." Gray sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gray was lying in his bed. It had been one hell of a day, he thought. It couldn't get more messed up. He finally discovered who Isah was, but it just didn't made sense. She wasn't supposed to be alive. So why was she here? "Tsk..it doesn't make sense.." He whispered. A small voice interrupted his thoughts. "Onii-chan? Are you still awake?" He heard. "No, I'm talking in my sleep." He answered. A chuckle came from the other side of the room. Then it became silent. "Nii?" "Hm?" "I had a nightmare again..." He sighed. "And what can I do about that?" He knew she was blushing now. "Can I- can I sleep in your bed?" "Why?" He answered. "You got Erza, right?" He heard a sigh from the other side of the room. "I know, but she's sleeping with her armor on and it's shape and pointy so I can't lay closer to her." He grinned. He should've known. "Hmm... I don't know.."gray said. "Pleeeeaaase?" She whined. He grinned. "Fine, but only this once." He could hear her silently cheering on the other side of the room. "Just don't wake Erza up, she'll kill me if she finds out." He heard rustling sheets, and after that, small footsteps nearing him. Then, a cold hand pulled his sheets up, and he felt how Isah placed herself next to him. She pulled the sheets back, and crept closer to gray. She sighed. "Thanks, i feel a lot... safer now." He chuckled. "You would probably be more safe with Erza, you know." She sighed, laying with her back against grays stomach. "But I feel safer when I'm close to you, nii." She turned over, and nuzzled her face in the nape of grays neck. "Sleep well." And before long, he could hear her soft breathing. As a cloud moved away from the moon, a tiny bit of light shone down on Isah. He looked straight into her face. She looked so peacefull, he thought, and affection welt up in his chest. 'If she really is my sister, I'll be the best big brother I can be.' He thought. 'and I'll protect her from all evil, cuz that's what big brothers do.' He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. "I'll never let you die again" he whispered. Then, he fell asleep too.

"Hmm... I wonder if she went downstairs allready.." Erza said when she discovered the empty spot next to her. "She's one early bird.. Well, guess I'll go downstairs too." Erza mumbled. When she got there, she encountered Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu eating at the salon table in front of the couch. "Good morning." Lucy greeted her. "Slept well?" Erza nodded. "Have you guys seen Isah? I thought she went downstairs allready..." Lucy looked at Natsu and Juvia, who both shook their heads. "No, I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she wanted to take a shower?" Erza turned around and walked back to the stairs. "I'll go look for her there. Leave some food for us, okay?" "Sure." Lucy said as she took another bite of her bread.

"Hmm... She's not here..." Erza muttered as she took a last look into the bathroom. "Guess I'll go-" she heard a loud yawn, and turned around to look into their bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. She saw gray, still laying in his bed and fast asleep. However, the yawn she had heard hadn't come from gray, she was sure about that. She walked straight towards the bed, and pulled away the blankets. She saw isah laying in grays arms, both only wearing her underwear. She turned as red as her hair, but then slapped her cheeks with both hands and took a deep breath. "No need to think like that, you heard the hermit." She said to herself. "They're siblings, so sleeping in the same bed isn't weird." She sighed as her face color turned back to normal. Normally, she would've dragged gray out of his bed and torture him, but this was different. "Guess I'll go back to the others then.." She pulled the blankets on Isah and gray, and went downstairs.

"Hey, Erza." Lucy waved at the red haired wizard. "Did you find her?" Erza sat down next to Lucy, and started blushing a bit. "Well, I did find her, but-" "was she in the shower as we thought?" Natsu interrupted her, stuffing another peace of bread in his mouth. "Ehm... Not exactly..." The others stopped eating and looked at her. "Where was she then?" Lucy said. "Well, she was sleeping next to gray..." The three widened their eyes- especially Juvia- and looked a bit shocked and uncomfortable at Erza. Lucy was furiously blushing. "Did they..?" Erza jumped on her feet. "No! No! They didn't! That would be- wait... That's right, you haven't heard the story yet..." She sighed as she sat down. "The story?" Lucy said as she tried to keep Juvia from dashing upstairs. "Yes, the story." Erza cleared her throat, and started talking. At the end of the story, the three were dumbfounded. "So according to all the imformation we got, Isah is grays little sister and she is supposed to have died a long time ago." Natsu was the first to say something. "So how could she be alive now?" Erza sighed. "That's something we should investigate... But right now, we would like to hide this from Isah. How do you think she would react when she found out that she had died?" They remained silent for a while. Juvia opened her mouth. "Well, Juvia is glad to hear that Isah isn't her love rival, but should we keep something like this away from Isah?" Erza nodded. "It's the best thing we could do right now. I discussed it with Plato shortly before we went to sleep last night, and he agreed with me." She said. "And last, we're going back to the guild." The others looked at her with confusion on their faces. "Why? Didn't we promise that man to find the flower?" Erza sighed. "That's true, but there's something about this flower that's affecting both gray and Isah. I don't know what would happen if we took it. More importantly, according to the story, Isah died on this mountain. Her being still alive could've been flower's doing, since the rumor goes that it's a flower from heaven. She could die if we took that flower..." Footsteps neared the wizards. Suddenly gray stood in front of them with a frantic expression on his face. He was carrying an unconscious isah. "It's Isah...shortly after I woke up and put my clothes on, she started emitting that green light. I think she had an attack again, but I've never seen it this severe... When I came closer to her, I couldn't see her breathing, so I felt her wrist to see if her heart was still beating, and I couldn't feel anything..." Erza ha never seen the ice mage like this. Usually he was the one to kept his cool in the most tense situations. "Lay her down" she commanded gray. After he did so, she immediately began inspecting the girl, checking her wrist, laying her ear on her chest. After a minute, she pulled away and sighed. The others looked at her in despair. Gray was the first to say something. "I-is she...?" He looked as if he might burst into tears. "No, she's okay for now..." The others sighed in relieve. "But we have to get her to wendy as soon as possible. We don't know what exactly is happening to her body when she gets an attack, so a regular doctor couldn't possibly do much..." "Oh my.." They turned around to see Plato behind them. "What a relief that I allready packed lunch for you last night." He smiled at them. "If you got all your stuff, you should go now. It was a pleasure to meet you all." They all bowed at the old hermit. "Thank you for everything you have done for us." Erza said. "We'll get going now, goodbye." Plato nodded at them. "Have a safe journey, young ones."

Isah felt how the pressure on her chest increased tremendously, and gasped for air. It was useless, for the pressure being so big that she possibly couldn't breathe in anymore. Within a few seconds, everything went black.

"Greetings, young wizard." A kind voice said. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself on an endless field of grass. She looked up at the sky and saw a huge amount of stars, even thought the sun was allready high up in the sky. "Where am I?" Isah said as she stood up. She looked at the person in front of her, and gasped. A beautiful young women stood in front of her. She had short, brown curly hair, and kind blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that reached almost to the ground, and she wasn't wearing shoes. But her beauty wasn't what had drawn Isahs attention; from the back of the women rose two giant golden-colored wings. She smiled at the dumbfounded little girl. "Where you are is not important. I have to talk to you about something." She gestured at a cute white round table with two chairs that appeared out of nowhere. "Let's sit down." Isah walked automatically to one of the seats, without really thinking about it. The women seated herself in front of her. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Isah shook her head. "I see. Let's start talking then." Isah opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the women started talking. "As you can see, I'm an angel. Your guardian angel to be precise. You can call me Trixy." Isah nodded and closed her mouth. "Now, I think we should start with what you are. Please remind that everything we discuss here should be kept a secret. It is not up to other beings to know about this talk. Is this clear?" Isah nodded again. "Right. I decided to tell you what you are because not knowing this has caused you to be insecure, something that causes a hindrance in your training to gain more magical powers. I discussed it with my colleagues, and they agreed-" Isah interrupted her. "I don't want to sound impolite, but could you please tell me allready?" She shut her mouth and blushed as the Angel looked at the girl. "No need to be so shy. I understand that you want to know it. Besides, you don't have to be so formal around me. I've been with you ever since you were born, so I know you better than anyone else." Isah smiled at her. "Thanks Trixy." "Then I'll finally tell you what has been on your mind for the past few weeks you've been with fairy tail. You are not from this world. There are a lot of other worlds, or dimensions, besides this one. The time flows differently in every single one of them, and they all look different. While this one is called 'earthland', you come from a place that is called 'earth' or 'gaia'. In your world, magic doesn't exist. Magical creatures don't exist either, both only known from fairy tales and myths. Despite this, the humans in your dimension have managed to turn the earth into their source for everything. They even managed to provide fuel for their fourwheels, or cars as they call it there. Dimensions aren't accesable from other dimensions, and they never come in touch with eachother. It happened once to the people of fairy tail - i assume they told you about their adventure in edolas?- but this had rarely happened before, and is unlikely to happen again. However, this sort of thing happened when you were born. When you was born into your world, you were very special. You possessed such a strong magical powers, even thought magic doesn't exist in gaia, that- aah I'm so bad at explaining things!" She rubbled her hair. "Let me just draw it for you instead." She sighed. A small sheet of paper appeared in front of her along with a pencil, and she started drawing. She drew a vertical line across the paper. "Okay, if this left side of the paper is earthland, the right side is Gaia." She pointed it. Then she started drawing squares in the 'earthland' part, and in the 'Gaia' part. "These squares represent souls of people." She continued drawing, and drew a square that was in 'Gaia' for the biggest part, but slightly crossed the line into the 'earthland' part. "This is you, or WAS you.. Before you got caught in an accident, almost completely wiping your soul in 'Gaia' out, the part in earthland was bigger then the one in Gaia, and your body ended up in earthland. Here in earthland, magic does exist and your powers increased tremendously. However, this is an error between the dimensions, and your dimension is trying to pull you back to where you belong. This resulting in your attacks. The weaker your soul, the worse your attacks. Your dimension is trying harder and harder to get you back, so that's why your attacks are worsening. Oh, and one more thing; every dimension has souls that strongly resemble souls from other dimensions. This explains why gray sees you as his sister, and why you see him as your brother. Your soul strongly resembles the soul of grays sister, who had died in an accident a long time ago. Whilst his soul strongly resembles your brothers', who had died in the same accident but in your world a long time ago. Any other questions?" Isah was totally dumbfounded. This was more like a fairy tale, it couldn't be real...right? "I do have one question; why did master makarov call my magic powers 'the power of heaven'?" Trixy smiled at the girl. "Well, I don't know how they got at that name, but it could resemble the fact that it's a rare kind of unmeasurable strong magic, only available throught the way that you lived, and got transferred to another dimension." Isah looked confused at the Angel. "But... They said that someone like me had appeared before, how did that person..?" "Well, I didn't say it was impossible for another person to go through the same as you went through. He came from the same dimension as you came from, and lived here happily. However, he was pulled back to Gaia eventually, leaving earthland forever." Isah widened her eyes. "But what if that happens to me?! I don't want to go back..." Trixy leaned over the table and patted Isahs head. "No worries, I will do my best to help you." She smiled at the girl. "Now, I think you should go back to your friends. They're quite worried about you. And remember, dont say a word about this." Isah nodded at her. "I wont. Thanks for telling me all this." Suddenly, the whole landscape started disappearing, the Angel along with it. "Bye," she said, waving at Isah. "Take care of yourself!" Isah waved back. "And one more thing!" She yelled. "Watch out for the dark ones...!"

 **I thought I should clarify this whole story a bit, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it;3**

 **xxxxxTinyss**


	17. Chapter 17 - liar

Chapter 17 - liar

Isah felt how everything around her was trembling, and she franticly tried to determine what was causing it. She slowly opened her eyes and closed them immediately when a bright light shone into her eyes. She growned softly and moved around in an attempt to get herself up. She heard how voices far away called her name, and she tried to open her eyes again. When she opened them, she looked straight into something blurry that was probably someone's face. She blinked a few times and her vision became sharper. She was now looking into grays eyes, on whoms lap her head was apparently resting. The voices became clearer, and she could now make up what they were saying. Gray looked worriedly at her. "Isah, can you hear us? How are you feeling?" She came to the conclusion that her soul went almost completely out of her body to meet up with the Angel, and that she must've looked more dead then alive when she did so. She turned on her side so that she faced grays stomach, and she wrapped her arm around him. She grinned weakly. "That's probably the first time that you called me Isah instead of brat. Gray sighed in relief and quickly went back to his usual cold personality. "I didn't call you that, brat." The others laughed at him, and Isah slowly got herself up to face them. She was now sitting next to gray, facing her friends sitting on the bench in front of her. She was apparently on a train. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, isah." Lucy said. "You were as good as dead just a few hours ago." Isah nodded at her. Juvia started talking. "Isah, what exactly happened?" Everyone went silent. "Isah?" She heard trixy's voice echoing in her head. "Remember what I told you..." Isah sighed. "I don't know... I think I got an attack.." Now Erza opened her mouth. "What will happen the next time you get an attack? I mean, is there a possibility that you'll-" she stopped talking. Isah hated lying to them, but she knew she had to. "I.. I don't know.." Natsu broke the tense ambiance. "Well, at least she's awake! We should let Wendy know that she's okay now." While the others started talking to each other and pulled a lacrima out of one of their backpacks, isah sighed and lay her head on gray's lap again, earning irritated reactions from both Juvia and gray. She drifted away from her surroundings, and soon she fell asleep.

~~huge time gap~~

The wind blew through the trees, and the sun shone bright. The pounding sound of hooves echoed through the forest. It had been six months now. Six months since she had joined fairy tail and made wonderful friends. Isah took a deep breath and enjoyed the freshening smell of trees filling her nostrils. "Juvia, come on!" She shouted at the girl behind her. In the past six months, she had trained hard and gained strong magical powers, thanks to both Trixy and her guild mates. She had also teached Juvia how to ride a horse, and the girls were the best of friends now. She had gained a lot of new memories and experiences, and she couldn't be happier. However, she couldn't shake the anxious feeling that she could be pulled back to her own dimension any time. "I'm coming!" Juvia galloped her horse towards isah, and she was now riding next to her. Isah grinned at the water Mage. "Wanna race?" Juvia grinned back. "You bet! The first one to arrive at the farmer wins!" Isah pushed her heels into costas flanks. "Come on boy! Faster!" Juvia did the same, cheering at the horse that she had been taking care off since 3 months ago. The horses dashed through the forest, and leaves were blown in the air. Adrenaline rushed through Isahs body, and a big smile ran across her face. She looked next to her and saw how Juvia was steadily getting behind. "Good boy!" She said to the horse. Only a few more meters... She looked behind her and saw how Juvia was closing up to her. "Come on cos, just a bit faster!" The horse began to move his legs even faster, and Isah wondered if she had ever went this fast. "Yes! We won!" Isah halted the horse on the path to the farmer's property, and bent forwards to hug him. Juvia speeded past her, and halted her horse when they stood in front of the stables. "Juvia won!" Juvia yelled at Isah. "No, I won!" Isah shouted back. She heard Juvia laughing. "Juvia said to the farmers property, and you're in front of it!" Isah growned. "Well, I still think that I'm the winner." Isah steered her horse towards Juvia. When she stood next to her, she swung her leg over costa's back and jumped on the ground. "Fine, you won." Isah sighed. Juvia grinned at her. "And as a reward, I'll clean your stable too." Juvia smiled at the girl. "Thanks! Then Juvia will put the gear back on its place." Isah nodded as she walked into the stables. "See you!"

A damping pile of horse droppings fell into the wheelbarrow. Isah leaned on the hayfork and sighed. "I have to empty it again... Just how much can 1 horse drop in 1 day?!" She grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and pushed it towards the dung pit. After she emptied the wheelbarrow, she turned back to the stables. "Almost done..." She sighed. Suddenly, something heavy struck her side and she was blown against one of the stable doors. She moaned. "What was that just now?" A big smelly hand covered her mouth as an arm lifted her up. "If you want to live, you should keep your mouth shut and come with me." A dark voice whispered in her ear. Her heart pounded fast inside her chest as a cold,sharp piece of metal was put on her throat. Luckily, she had trained with Erza enough to know what to do in this kind of cliche kidnapping situation. She let herself fall onto the floor and kept her eyes shut. "Damn," she heard, "that wimp just fainted." She felt how a strong arm picked her up and lifted her over a shoulder. Just as planned... "Gotcha!" She yelled as she kicked her knee as hard as she could in the man's stomach. The man screamed and tried to grab Isah, but she was faster and strangled her arms around the man's neck. She heard him coughing. Just as Erza taught me... She thought. However, there was one factor that she had forgotten, and she knew how stupid she had been when a sharp object pierced through her back. Well, at first all she could think was; 'this is it, I'm gonna die.' But when she lay on the ground, she cursed herself for forgetting the knife that the man had been holding all this time. "Haru, are you insane?!" Another voice yelled at her attacker. "You were supposed to bring her back in one piece, you idiot! Her body is the only body that could possibly bare such a huge amount of power as our masters soul." The other man sighed. "I know rin, but I'm sure there's nothing damaged so badly that our master can't posses her. Besides, who cares what we do to it, I think I could even cut off one of her limbs and that old demon would still be able to posses her." Rin shook his head. "Abbadon isn't going to like your attitude." Haru growled. "Who cares? He's been nothing more than a sealed box for ages now, so he isn't quite in the position to punish me."

Isah laughed weakly, and the men turned around at the heavily bleeding girl in the floor. "At first, I was actually scared..." She started "but now I've heard you telling me all the possible information about your plans, I can't help but to think that your just another bunch of idiotic zeref-the-dark-wannabes." Rin gritted his teeth. "What you bitch!" He kicked her against her head, and in her stomach, everywhere he could hit her. She crawled into a ball and tried to protect herself as rin became more and more violently. "Tch, and you said I shouldn't damage her." Haru said from behind them. All of a sudden, a scream filled the stables. "Leave isah alone!" Juvia came running towards them, as water floated around her. "Waterslicer!" She yelled, and a cut appeared on rin's arm. "Damn it, Haru!" He cursed. "You said that she was alone!" Juvia glared dangerously at the two men. "Well, Isah's not, bad for you. I'll kill you for hurting Isah like this." She blinked at the goldenhaired, who was covered in blood. Rin opened his mouth, but before Juvia could attack him again, he had spoken. "Retreat" a black cloud surrounded the two men, and soon after, they were gone. Juvia turned to Isah. "Oh god! Isah! Is Isah allright?" She kneeled next to her. "So-somehow...at least the horses weren't caught up in the fight." She tried to smile, but immediately started coughing up blood. "Forget about the horses, I'll bring you to the guild as soon as possible!" Juvia said nervously.

It was late and there weren't much people at the guild when Juvia dashed in with their goldenhaired member covered in blood. Only Mira, Cana, the exceeds, and Wendy. "Wendy, please!" Juvia started to cry. "Please help Isah! She got attacked by some strange men and they stabbed her and she's coughing up blood and-" juvia broke down in tears with isah on her back. The other wizards could only look at them with eyes widened in surprise. "Calm down and bring her to the infirmary, quickly." Wendy commanded Juvia, although she was shaking herself. Isah, who was apparently still conscious, shook her head and slided herself off of juvias back onto her feet. "I can't... I have to talk to master..." She started coughing again and blood seeped out of her mouth. Wendy looked at her worriedly. "Please stop straining yourself! I'll get master for you, just... Please stop and let me heal you first!" Isah sighed as she finally gave in and she sunk through her legs. "Fine."

The graveness of the situation became clear as the master heard Isahs story. "So people found out..." he sighed. "You know, my dear child, your magic isn't the only thing special about you..." He paused for a moment, as Wendy bandaged her head. Isah couldn't be healed by Wendy's magic, so she had to do it the old way. Wendy nodded at the master, and he continued his story. "Your magic is the strongest magic known, as I told you. So it's only logical that your body can bare the most magic power. At first, I thought we had to look out for people who wanted to abuse your powers, but according to your story they're after your body, since their masters powers are tremendously big. They called him by the name abbadon, right?" Isah nodded weakly. "Abbadon is one of the demon kings, and rarely enough, not one of zeref's demons. He is the strongest demon known that isn't owned by zeref. This could be a disadvantage. Zerefs demons listen to zeref and worship him. But Abbadon, he thinks he's the God, or the demon king, of our he wants something, hell If what you heard is true, then this could turn into an all out war for your body." Wendy, who heard this for the first time, looked master makarov in confusion and shock. The master realised Wendy didnt know about Isah's situation and tried to explain it as good as possible. When he finished his story, Wendy was surprised. "What does isah know of her powers?" Master lifted his shoulders. "I dont know, the last time I spoke to her about it was 4 months ago... She could've discovered more about her powers in that time, so if you want to know more, you should ask her." Wendy turned around to Isah, who had been remarkably quiet during their conversation. "Isah, would you like to tell me some more about your powers?" The girl didn't answer. "Isah?" She touched the girl's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up, but she immediately pulled her hand back in shock. "She- she is freezing cold!" She put her fingers against Isahs neck and waited a few seconds. "I... I can't feel a heartbeat.."

"Hey Isah! How are you?" Trixy smiled at her happily. "I just got stabbed in my back, so I guess not." Isah rolled her eyes. "Aw don't be so cold.." Trixy pouted. "I gotta talk to you about something." Isah looked at her. "I thought you had told me everything allready." Trixy twitched around. "I know, but I learned something new." She grinned at Isah. "Plus, I like talking to you. Want a drink?" Isah shook her head. "You are so impulsive.. I discovered that when you summon me here my body looks dead, so how do you think my guild is feeling right now?" Trixy giggled. "Whatever, then I'll just speed it up a bit." She sat down in the grass and gestured at Isah to sit down. "So... I discovered why you're so powerful. You see, you are born with the ability to speak directly to souls, with as a result that you can feel people's feelings and can communicate with other creatures." Isah nodded. "That explains how I'm able to 'talk' to animals." Trixy smiled at her. "Exactly. So, your body uses the souls around you, for example the trees, and borrows some power from their souls. Since even every little halm of grass has a soul, it means your powers are infinite." She paused. Isah widened her eyes. "Really? That's awesome!" She stood up and looked at her hands. "I wonder what else I can do." She lifted them up in the sky, but put them down after a moment of silence. She pouted. Trixy laughed at the disappointed girl. "This is my dimension isah, you can't use magic here, except when you're an angel." She gestured at the girl. "Now, sit down and let me finish my story." Isah sat down and looked expectantly at the Angel."I found out how to minimize your attacks. It's too complicated to explain to you, but you don't how to worry much about that anymore." Isah cleared up. "That's awesome! Thank you so much!" She hugged Trixy, but let go when she felt Trixies hands pushing her softly away. "I'm not finished yet.." Isah sat down again. "So, this abbadon, he could become quite a problem..." Trixy sighed as she twitched around a bit. "You see, I've been keeping my eye on them ever since they attacked you, and I think they will try to snatch you away again within the next few days.." Isah nodded. "I thought so too. Can I go back now? I don't want to worry my friends." Trixy pouted. "Aww you're way to hasty...fine, I'll let you go." Isahs surroundings got vague and the last thing she saw was Trixy waving at her.

'Hmm... I wonder how long I was gone...' Isah thought as she felt how she regained her consciousness. Suddenly, a bolt went through her body. She still couldn't move her limps or open her eyes to see what it was, but damn that hurt. A second one. A third one. 'What the hell is this?!' She thought as she franticly tried to open her eyes. A fourth one. Fifth. Sixth. Then, all of a sudden, her muscles flexed and she jolted up. 'She panted heavily as she sat straight up in her bed, looking right into the worried eyes of master makarov, Wendy, and laxus. "Isah-kun!" Wendy bear-hugged her and started sobbing. "I thought we lost you!" She awkwardly patted the blunette on her back and looked up to laxus and master makarov. She could see tears of joy in masters eyes, and laxus, well,he had an I-don't-fucking-care expression on his face that only laxus could make. "Why did you try to electrocute me?" Isah huffed. They looked at her in confusion. "Pff... Ungrateful brat.." Laxus said. "I just saved you, you know?" Isah then realized that they had tried to make her heart beat again whilst she was at trixy's place. A feeling of guilt came to her. "Ah.. I see. Thanks then." She smiled at laxus, who looked weirdly at her. Master makarov cleared his throat. "I'll keep you here for a few more days. I want to be sure you're ok now." Isah nodded. She would've to play this along. "I understand." "Now then," makarov said. "We'll take our leave now. Wendy will stay here to guard you, ok?" Isah nodded again. "Ok, thanks for everything." After they where gone, Isah fell onto her back and let out a deep sigh. 'I wonder, will I ever be able to live my life here normally and without any secrets?"

 **sorry for the late update (again) I actually forgot about this story**

 **after rewriting this chapter whole for 5 times. Hope you're still here to read it!**

 **xxx Tinyss**


	18. Chapter 18 - So this is goodbye

Chapter 18 - So this is goodbye

"Isah, Isah!" Isah growned and wept her eyes. "What?" It was two days after she had been brought here. It was midnight, and she was not happy to be woken up. "We're under attack!" Isahs heart skipped a beat. "Under... Attack?!" Wendy nodded. She looked around nervously. "Master told me to get you out of here. Its that dark guild, you see." Loud noises and screams were heard outside. "It has been going on for quite a while now. Let's go, Isah." She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out of bed. "We can hide at porlyusica- san's hut."

They went through the back door. "Let's hurry-" a mage stood in front of them and shot a ray of magic. "Wendy! Watch out!" Isah pushed the girl aside and got hit in her abdomen. She moaned as she fell on the ground. Wendy's eyes widened in shock and anger. "Breath of the sky dragon!" The mage wasn't strong, and got blown far away by Wendy's attack. After that, Wendy turned around and kneeled down next to Isah. "O my gosh, are you okay?" Isah grabbed her stomach and got on her feet. "I'm fine ... Let's keep going." They were walking slowly into the direction of porlyusica' s house. A scream was heard, and when they looked around they could see the whole battle. Evergreen was badly injured, and Romeo was lying on the ground unconscious. Damn... She didn't want to run. She wanted to help her friends. After all, this was all her fault. Wendy pulled her arm. "Let's keep going." She said, but Isah could see the pain in her eyes. She was about to turn around and walk on when she heard Lucy screaming in pain. When she turned around, she could see Lucy lying on the ground, covered in blood. Natsu ran towards her, blasting off all the mages that stood between them, and lifted her up a bit. "Lucy!" He shook her carefully, and got no reaction. Isah saw how he put his ear on her chest, and pulled back in agony. "She..." "No..." Isah whispered, tears streaming down her face. "She has no heartbeat!" Natsu screamed.

"No! This isnt happening!" Isah covered her ears with her hands and collapsed on the ground. "Someone help her! Please!" They heard Natsu screaming. Wendy was crying now. "W-we *hic* h-have to *hic* keep g-going". Isah turned to Wendy. Wendy took a step back when she saw the look in Isahs eyes. It wasn't sadness, or fear. It was something indescribable. It was as if she didn't care anymore, as if she had died. It scared Wendy. "I-Isah..? *hic*" isah stood up, and now she wasnt holding her hand on her stomach, Wendy could see a big hole puncturing it, blood pouring from it. Her eyes widened. "W-we *hic* have t-to treat it-" Isah interrupted her. "This is all my fault." She started walking in the direction of the fight. "Isah, come back!" Wendy yelled. Isah started running now. She screamed a warcry and jumped straight into the battle. A green light soon engulfed the whole field, as Wendy saw how Isah got lifted into the air by an unknown force.

Gray gasped when he saw his 'sister' floating above the battlefield. He turned to Erza whilst hitting a Mage with his ice hammer. "I thought that they would bring that brat to a save place." He screamed to overcome the noise. Erza lifted her shoulders. "I don't know. But since when can she fly?" Suddenly, Isah started screaming in pain as the green light became more and more bright. Then, suddenly, all the dark mages collapsed on the ground. A last wave of green light ran over the field, and they all disappeared, leaving flustered fairy tail mages. "What just happened? Gray said. Erza shook her head. She had no clue either. They looked around, and saw a lot of people injured. When they saw Lucy, their faces went pale. She was allmost unrecognizable from all the blood covering her, and Natsu was uncontrollably sobbing with her in his arms. "Lucy..." Erza brought out. Then, Isah put her hands in front of her with her palms out. A green wave engulfed them again, and grays eyes grew wide. His wounds were healing! He looked around and saw it was the same for the others. Erza looked at him. "Did you know she could do this?" Gray shook his head. "It happened once before, but not as controlled as this." They heard Natsu gasp and when they looked, they saw Lucy slowly waking up. "Lucy!" Natsu blurted out. "N-natsu..?" Lucy said weakly. Out of nowhere, he kissed her on her mouth,and she kissed him back after a few seconds. Gray and Erza looked at eachother in shock. Then they started laughing. "Finally, I thought they would never confess to each other." Erza laughed. Gray stopped laughing when he saw something falling in the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look what it was he saw Isah hitting the ground hard.

"Isah!" Erza screamed. Gray and Erza ran towards the girl, and as soon as they reached her gray pulled her into his arms. "Brat, you're ok?" Isah panted heavily. "Is everyone okay?" Gray nodded. Isah started smiling. "Good. Then it wasn't in vain." Gray looked confused. "What do you mean with that?" She lay her hand on his arm. "I'm wounded and I don't know... If this can be healed." She pulled her shirt up a bit, and gray got pale when he saw the gash in her side. "Wendy can help.." Isah shook her head. "It doesn't work, remember?" She started coughing, and blood came through her mouth dripping on her shirt. She moaned. "It hurts so much..." Gray and Erza looked at each other in anxiety. What could they possibly do for her? "Gray... I-i don't wanna..." She started crying. "Gray, i wanna stay with you guys and make even more memories with fairy tail... I- i dont wanna die!" Erza had kneeled down next to her, and gray saw tears running down her cheeks. It started to rain... Wait, no. It wasn't rain, he was crying as well. damn. "So this is goodbye... Huh? im glad I was at least able to help you." Suddenly, Isah became limp and stopped breathing. The light in her eyes dimmed out as they closed. "Brat...?" He shook her carefully. The others were looking at them now, and Natsu and Lucy stood behind Erza. "Oy, this is ain't funny. Come on, open your eyes, this isn't a nice joke." Lucy put a hand over her mouth and started sobbing on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was hugging Lucy tightly and there were tears on his cheeks. "Gray... Please...she's..." Gray shook her more frantically. "No, I promised I would protect her! I promised her she would never have to die like this! She isn't dead! Isah, say something!" He started sobbing and the tears kept coming. More and more people gathered around, and as Wendy saw the limp girl, she started crying and said how it was all her fault, that she should've protected her. Gray was waiting for the moment that her body would fade out and disappear, just like with Lisanna when she 'died'. That she would go to edolas and that they would go there to get her back. But half an hour and many tears later, he had to face reality: Isah had died saving them, and she would never come back.

I know, depressive huh? Hmmm how will this one end?

xxxx Tinyss


	19. Chapter 19 - Wake up

Chapter 19 - wake up

"So this is goodbye... Huh? im glad I was at least able to help you." Suddenly, Isah became limp and stopped breathing. The light in her eyes dimmed out as they closed. "Brat...?" He shook her carefully. The others were looking at them now, and Natsu and Lucy stood behind Erza. "Oy, this is ain't funny. Come on, open your eyes, this isn't a nice joke." Lucy put a hand over her mouth and started sobbing on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was hugging Lucy tightly and there were tears on his cheeks. "Gray... Please...she's..." Gray shook her more frantically. "No, I promised I would protect her! I promised her she would never have to die like this! She isn't dead! Isah, say something!" Then, her eyes opened again, but they were fully black this time. She started talking and blood came spilling from her mouth. "You promised you'd protect me, onii-chan."

Gray woke up and found himself all sweaty in his bed. He've had a nightmare again. He felt the urge to vomit when he thought back to his dream, but got himself together on the last moment. It had been half a year. Half a year ago, his 'sister' died. Despite his promise to protect her, she had died a painful death.

He could clearly remember her funeral. Everyone had been crying, even laxus. Lucy had been sobbing in natsu's scarf, and natsu had seeked comfort in Lucy's hair. Wendy had a crying happy in her arms, and Levy was sobbing against gajeel. Gajeel hid his face, what probably ment that he was crying as well. In just a few months, isah had became part of fairytail, part of their family. And now she was gone. Juvia had cried the most, causing a big storm to appear, making it even harder to bury her body. They buried her behind Kardia cathedral, and her grave got visited every week by gray, Juvia, and team Natsu.

They were all sad, and feeling guilty. But the one suffering the worst was Isahs beloved horse; Costa. It was almost as if he had sensed that she died. After her death, Juvia had tried riding him a few times, but as soon as she got on his back he would fall on the ground and they would have to spent the next hour to get him on his feet again. No, Isahs pet was no more. Costa's soul had died with her. This was nothing more then an empty shell, waiting for the end to come.

Interrupting his depressive thoughts, a loud knock came from the door. "Gray, something really bad happened..." Gray stood up and walked to the door. "What is it, flamebrain? Wanna go?" He said sarcastically. They didn't have a fight since she died. He heard a sigh on the other side. "This is no time for a fight..." Gray got nervous. Something really bad must've happened for those words to come from Natsu. "It's...Isah's grave..." Grays eyes widened as he opened the door now. "What happened?!" Natsu looked frustrated and uncomfortable at gray. "Someone dug her coffin up and took her body." Those words hit gray hard. How could someone do something like that? That was just as low as it could get. No, this was just another nightmare, right? He started running to the cathedral, ignoring Natsu who kept calling his name. When he got there, there were people from the council gathered around. Without thinking twice, he stormde through them towards Isah's grave. When he stood in front of it, he went through his legs. Her gravestone had fallen over, and the earth in front of it was dug open, leaving the flowers he brought the day before half buried under the dirt. "He! You! No trespassers allowed!" He turned around with an empty look, scaring the council member. "Tres...passer?" He gritted his teeth. "I am her fucking brother! Don't even dare to try keep me away from her grave!" Erza came running through the crowd and kneeled down at gray. "Gray, pull yourself together." She said, pulling him on his feet. "Everyone is shocked by this, and we'll get the culprit for this. But acting like this isn't going to solve anything." He nodded in silence and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "You're right." Erza sighed in relief. "Now, let's go to the guild."

"Isah? Isah, can you hear me?" Isah slowly opened her eyes, only to look straight into trixy's. "What... Happened..?" She moaned. Trixy sighed in relieve. "Phiew.. for a moment I thought you were a goner." Isah tilted her head. "Huh?" Trixy smiled at her. "Let's have a little chat, Kay?" Isah, still unable to get grasp on their situation, silently obeyed. "Try to remember what happened." Isah closed her eyes, and memories soon flowed through her head.

"Come on, open your eyes! This isn't a nice joke!"

"Gray...please...she's..."

Isahs eyes flew open. "I'm...DEAD?!" She panted heavily wit her eyes wide of shock. " no way..." Trixy quickly shook her head. "You're alive, don't worry. It's just... It seems that the doctors in your world have been keeping you alive all this time, and after you used up such a big amount of magic, your soul went back to your body in Gaia because it was in a better state than your body in earthland." Isah looked at her with a puzzled face. Trixy laughed awkwardly. "And...you see... That body has been in a coma for a month now. The time there flows different than in earthland, so your friends in earthland think you've died half a year ago..." Isah fell on her back and moaned. "Darn! I did it again! I made then worry about me again and caused them so much pain..." Trixy bent forwards and lay her hand on Isahs lap. "It's true that you got injured a lot of times when you were there, but you made them happy too. Please don't be so hard on yourself. If it weren't for you, Lucy would've died and lots of others with her." Isah blinked thankfully at her guardian angel. "But I want to go back to them. I want to tell them that everything's okay, that they don't have to mourn over me." Trixy hanged her head sadly. "I'm sorry... you would have to die in Gaia first, then and only then you could return to earthland. And since that body is still in coma..." "I could be trapped here for many many years till I die a natural death, centuries in earthland!" Isah wanted to cry, but got herself together. "No. I'm going to do this. I will get back there, you'll see." She closed her eyes and though of only one thing. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up..."

 **Short with a tiny bit of hope... What will happen :0**

 **xxxx Tinyss**


	20. Chapter 20 - Goodbye Gaia

Chapter 20 - Goodbye Gaia

He walked through a hallway of the hospital. He had been here a few times now. After the summer vacation had ended, he had been looking forward to see all his classmates again. Especially one; Isah Lowick. He had been in love with her ever since he first saw her, but ofcourse he was never brave enough to tell her. However, on the first day of school, the principal showed up instead of Isah and told them that there had been a terrible fire at Isahs house. She had lost both her parents, as well as their equestrian center, their house, and some of the horses. When she had tried to save her own horse, she had been engulfed by the collapsing ceiling, killing her horse and putting Isah into a coma. They were all shocked to hear this, and they decided that they would visit her with a small amount of people to bring her some flowers and bless her. He had eagerly volunteered the first time, and had been coming at the hospital every week now. Still, it was quite painful to see his favorite goldenhaired classmate lying there with so many machines keeping her alive.

As he walked into chamber 44, he saw Isahs little sister sleeping in a chair, resting her head on Isahs bed. He smiled. "Hi flore." He said as he sat down in the chair on her other side. "Hi Isah." After a moment of silence, he stared at her face. "You know, people are quite worried about you.." He began. "Hanna even cried when we came to visit you. You remember Hanna? She's your best friend. Willow and Shiva came too. Bella didnt want to come, because she was too scared to see you like this." He stopped and looked at the flowers that he put in a vase on the dresser next to her bed. "I wish you could see the flowers, they're beautiful. I chose orchids this time. Some of them are red, and others are purple with white." He sighed. "You know, the doctors said it is very unlikely for someone who has been in a coma for a month to wake up, but I believe you can do it. You were always stronger and braver than the rest of our classmates." He looked at his hands. "That's not true, remember that time when I got stuck in that huge tree, and you had to climb all the way to the top to get me out. You were much braver." He froze. After a moment, he dared to look up and saw Isah sitting straight up in her bed. His eyes teared up. "Is...ah..." He couldn't hold himself back and jumped from his chair and took the girl in his arms. "Isah!" He started sobbing loud. He had never been tough or cool, and seeing this miracle was an insurance for him to tear up. And he couldn't care less.

"Dane, where am I?" She did it, she had woken up! But now she had to... kill herself if she ever wanted to see her friends again. Better play this along. "Isah, how old are you? What is your back name? How many fingers am I holding up?" Isah laughed and answered: "15 years, Lowyck, and three." Dane shuckled. "Wrong. I was holding one behind my back." Isah smiled and ruffled his dark brown hair. She looked into his blue eyes and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Dane asked. She looked very serious. "Dane, I have to tell you something and I want you to believe every single word of it." Dane gulped. Flore, who had been sleeping through all of this, moaned as she shifted around a bit.

Then, Isah started telling. She didn't stop for an hour, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was almost as if Dane was listening to his mother telling him a fairy tale back when he was younger. Still, it didn't sound as if she was making it up, and the look in her eyes was so determined that Dane believed every single word. When she was finished, she looked expectantly at the boy. "I believe you." He said. Isah looked a bit shocked. "No way! How could someone ever believe that?!" Dane narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you made this up?" Isah shook her head frantically and moved her hands with it. "No no no, it's just.. Even I wouldn't believe it when someone told me this." Dane smiled at her. "I know you hate lying, so why would you?" She hugged him. Dane was a bit flustered. Sure they had been classmates for quite a while now, they had never been this close to each other. "Thank you" she whispered. She released him and looked him in the eyes. "But do you understand that I have to...die to go back to fairy tail?" Dane shook his head. "Please don't. You can't leave. We need you, your sister needs you." Isah shook her head. "Please tell this story I told you only to her, she will understand." She looked around. "By the way, why isnt gray here?" Dane looked confused, and sad after he realised it. "You mean your brother?" Isah nodded enthusiastically. "You told us a few tears ago that he had died due to a avalanche." Isahs face darkened. "Oh... That's right... In this world I don't have a brother anymore..." Dane saw how she wanted to turn over so he didn't see her cry, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Watch out! If you accidentally disconnect that machines you could-" he stopped. Fuck, why did he say that. "die..." Isah finished. She grabbed the tubes and wanted to pull them, but Dane quickly pulled her into a hug. "Please, don't do this." Isah shook her head. "I have to. Please tell the doctors that it happened accidentally when I turned on my other side." Tears appeared in Dane's eyes. "Please, stop it..." She pulled the tubes and wires out of her arms, and ripped the mask that was supposed to give her oxygen from her head. Only the machine that detected her heartbeat was connected now. Isah started breathing heavily. "It's because you inhaled a lot of smoke back then." Dane whispered through his tears. Isah nodded and lay back. Dane knew he should get a doctor now, that she could be saved if he pushed the red button next to her bed. But he didn't. She would hate him if he did that. "Isah..." He whimpered. He embraced her and buried his face in her hair. She smelled like sunshine. He heard how the heart monitor started to 'beep' irregularly, and knew that she could die any second now. "Isah... I ... I love you. I've always loved you and I will keep loving you till the end of my days." The dying girl looked a bit shocked at his confession, but her eyes weakened and a little smile could be seen on her face. "I... Love you.. too, Dane." Then, she became limp and he heart how the beep turned into a constant buzzing noise. He pushed the red button. "Someone help her!" He screamed. He didn't really mean that, since this had been her wish. "Goodbye..." He whispered in her hair. Everything after that was vague. He saw flore waking up, crying loudly when she saw that her sister had a cardiac arrest. The doctors tried a CPR, with no results. It became silent as one of the doctors looked at his watch and said; "time of death, 17:39"

aww **how dramatic... Well nothing we can do about it, bye Dane!**

 **xxx Tinyss**


	21. Chapter 21 - I'm back!

Chapter 21 - I'm back!

A sad tune surrounded them, as a small coffin was lowered into the grave. Everyone was here. Willow, Bella, Hanna, shiva, their classmates, even some teachers. At the beginning of the funeral there had been a few people who kept their cool and made small jokes in an attempt to keep the ambiance more cheerful. However, as soon as Isahs favorite piano song, I giorni, came up, there was no one who could keep it dry. Flore was tearing up next to him as dirt started to cover her coffin. Dane stood there for another hour before going back to his home. He wondered how their lives would've been if he had pushed that button in time. Would they have become a couple? He sighed. Probably not. At the moment he had to make that decision there had been no future for the two of them. She would either die loving him, or keep living but hating him. This was what she had wanted, he thought as he got in his mothers car. I hope she's happy now.

Isah found herself laying on her side in a somewhat bumpy vehicle. She had a terrible headache, and growned softly as she tried to move on her side. Her heart made a leap out of joy as she realized that she was now facing the clear blue sky of earthland. Her eyes teared up a bit. "I'm back.." She whispered to no one.

There was a dense ambiance in the guildhall. All the fairy tail mages had gathered for an update on their search for the corpse thief. Master makarov stood on the second floor and looked down on his them. "My dear children, I am sad to tell you that there hasn't been any development in the search for the culprit. Due to the bad weather, their tracks have been washed away, so even the dragonslayers could track them down." Disappointed noises came from the hall. "However," master makarov continued, "I have a guess who stole her corpse..." It went silent. "The dark guild, Dead Crow, who tried to capture her before." A lot of angry yells came from downstairs. "Then let's kick their buts!" "Yeah!" Makarov shushed them back to silence. "It was very stupid of us to bury her, since we knew they were out for her body. We should've cremated her instead, but thinking this isn't going to solve our problem." Those words became a little to much for Lucy. Despite it was the least thing she would want to see, her mind pictured her former roommate's body on fire perfectly, and Lucy pushed a way through the crowd towards the door. She needed some air. As she stood outside, the weird feeling in her stomach subsided. She took a deep breath as she looked up to the sky. She wondered if Isah was there now.

As Isah lay in the back of what turned out to be a carriage, she silently overheard the passengers talking to each other as she waited for her headache to disappear. "No way that those fairies are this stupid! Leaving that girls body all unprotected and ready to take!" She hear the man laughing. It was a familiar voice, that she later connected to Haru, one of the men that had tried to kidnap her. "I have to agree that this was more easy then I thought. You would almost think that they don't care about her body being taken. Haha, I don't even think that they visited her grave." This hurt Isah. So after she had died, they just buried her and let her be? Sure, she didn't want them to be devastated over her death, but did they really forgot her this soon? She sighed were after she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. The dark mages couldn't know that she was still alive. Well, it had been for about 6 months in earthland after she had 'died'. But still... It kinda hurted. She sharpened her ears as she heard the man she recognized as Rin clearing his throat. "She looks really good, so they did put some kind of spel on that body, tho." Haru laughed. "If only they knew that they made our plan possible by doing that!" Rin soon joined him in his laughter. It didn't quite made Isahs head feel better. "How much longer, Rin?" Haru said. She heard Rin making an irritated sound. " for about 5 more days." She heard Haru moan. "That long?!" Rin sighed. "Fairy tail is on the other side of the country in comparison with Dead Crow, so it's only logical dumbass." She closed her eyes in despair. She would've to walk a long way back then. She opened them up again and stared at the sky. As she looked at the clouds passing by, she wondered what she should do next. She could easily jump out of the carriage and escape, but she didn't knew the way back to the guild. Hell, she didn't even knew were the guild laid. If she did this, those dark mages would come searching for her for sure. If she stayed 'dead', she could infiltrate them and take them down, but if they would overpower her and succeed their plan she would be a goner, just like the rest of the world.

She took a deep breath. She trusted her friends, no, her family. She would go to them. She carefully crept to the back of the carriage, and waited for a moment to jump. The two dark mages started laughing again. Now! And she jumped. Luckily the mages didn't notice her, but they were going faster than she had anticipated. She hit the road painfully and rolled into the grass at the side of it. She stayed there for a few minutes, until she was sure that they couldn't see her anymore. After that, she looked around. It had probably been Trixy who had been taking care of her body, and she sure thanked her for that. However, this body hadn't eaten or drunk in months, so she was very thirsty and hungry. The first thing to do is to find water, she thought. As she looked around, she cursed herself for choosing the worst spot to jump out possible. She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a forest. "You gotta be kidding me..." She sighed. "Well, better keep moving before they found out I'm gone..."

She had been walking for a few hours, when she found a lake. She didn't think twice and ran towards it, kneeling at the edge as she formed her hands in the shape of a bowl and started drinking. When she was finally satisfied, she smiled and looked at the lake. The ribbles that her hands had made in the water started to disappear, and she bent over in curiosity. How did she look after all those months under the ground? Her smile dropped as she saw her reflection, and she sarcastically repeated the words from the dark Mage. "'she looks really good', huh?" She laughed. "Well, for a deceased person maybe. For a living person she looked like a zombie; dark stripes under her eyes, her face a yellow and white color, and she had never seen anyone this skinny before. She started to tear up. She couldn't make it to the guild like this, she was way too weak. "I wished," she whispered, "I wished that Costa was here."

Juvia walked into the guild with a sad expression I her face. "What's wrong, juvia?" Levy asked. Juvia bowed her head in despair as she started talking. This morning, when she went to the farmer to groom her horse and Costa, she discovered an empty stable. Costa had either been stolen or ran away, not that it really mattered what happened. The fact was that their only reminder of Isah had disappeared, and they had nothing to hold on to anymore. After levy had heard her story, her eyes grew wide and she hugged Juvia. "I'm sure we'll find him again." Juvia smiled sadly. "That's exactly what we said about Isahs body."

The stars lightened her path as Isah strolled through the woods. How long had she been walking now? Days, weeks? She didn't know. All she knew was that her legs hurt and that she was hungry. She decided to spent the night under a big oak tree. She laid down against the stem and made herself comfortable. She watched how a red squirrel appeared in front of her and started digging the ground up. She smiled at the animal. "Hey there," she said softly, "you're hungry, aren't you?" The animal lifted its head up and observed her carefully with its small black eyes. "Me too..." She sighed. Her belly growled loud as to comfirm her statement. She laughed, startling the tiny creature. "Oh, I'm sorry.." She said. "I didn't mean to scare you." The squirrel got closer. "Can you come closer? I could really use a hug right now..." The squirrel carefully neared the girl step by step, until it was only a few centimeters away from her hand. She reached out her hand to the squirrel and petted him. The creature was a bit wary at first, but soon moved his head to her hand every time she stopped, making the girl laugh. "Thanks," she whispered, "I really needed that." The squirrel looked at her one last time before spurting away. Soon after, Isah fell asleep with a smile on her face.

As isah woke up in the morning, she started walking again with newfound happiness. A song popped into her mind that seemed pretty suitable for her situation. She started singing, and it filled her with the courage to keep going.

" I walk this lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know here it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone...my shadow is the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone. "

It was after that when she heard the sound of flapping wings. When she looked up at the sky, her eyes grew wide and started to tear up. "So I guess I don't have to walk alone anymore, huh?"

 **Everything is going uphill again ^^ hmm how will this one end..?**

 **xxx Tinyss**


	22. Chapter 22 - A thousand miles

Chapter 22 - a thousand miles

Isah closed her eyes as she hummed a tune. She felt Costa moving his muscled legs beneath her. They weren't going fast, but they went much faster than Isah had on her own. She had been shocked when she had seen her horse hovering over her, giant feathered wings sprouting from his back. She didn't know how Costa became like this, but she guessed that in a world where dragons and mages existed, she shouldn't be too surprised to find out her horse turned into a pegasus. Her hopes were high up when he reunited with her, but she soon realized that Costa was still an animal. She couldn't expect him to know the way back to the guild, and it seemed that he didn't expect himself to know that either. But it was okay. She was okay. She was riding through a beautiful forest bathing in sunlight on the back of her beloved horse, how couldn't she be happy? Even though they had for about thousand miles to go. She gasped when she saw a small village coming into view. "I bet they can tell us where fairy tail lies." She said as she gave the horse a pat on his neck.

"Good afternoon, sir," Isah smiled at a bypasser. "Could you perhaps tell me which way the city magnolia is?" The old man with his mule stared at her as if she was some rare species, before falling back and gasping: "what are you..?!" Isah frowned and looked at him. "What kind of question is that? I'm a girl trying to get to magnolia with her horse, that's what I am." The man blinked at her as if she was joking, and bowed in front of her. "It must be a sign from above..." He began murmuring things as he bowed even deeper. "Hum... You okay?"

Isah screamed in joy as she was soaring through the sky on costa's back. "This is amaaazing!" Isah screamed. She didn't have a clue why her horse had sprouted wings. All she knew was that it was friggin awesome. She thought back to the weird incident with the old man. After he had bowed for her, she had stood there in silence for a few moments. Then she got angry. She had asked him the way to fairy tail, nothing more. She had to find her friends. She had to. But he couldn't even answer her simple question and started acting weird all sudden. Then, she had pushed her heels into Costa's flanks meaning to make him walk away, causing him to spread his wings and take off for the sky. She yawned. The sun was setting, and tears of joy appeared in her eyes as she watched the sunset from above the clouds. She reached her hands out, and grabbed quickly onto Costas manes when she almost fell, but then again reached one hand out towards the clouds. She imagined that the orange dyed clouds were mountains, hiding countless of mysteries and wonders. She imagined exploring them along with her friends. "Just wait..." She whispered. "I will find you."

It had been a month after the corpse incident when fairy tail's team Natsu received a peculiar mission. "What?!" Lucy frowned. "We have to capture an angel?!" Master makarov nodded and cleared his throat. "There have been sightings off a faerie with golden wings, or as people call it; the golden angel. It has been causing quite some trouble, like eating lots of food without paying for it, hurting people, destroying buildings and properties, and a lot of another small crimes. Therefore, it must be captured." Gray snorted. "Sounds more like Natsu if you ask me." Natsu jumped towards the ice mage. "What did you say Popsicle?" Gray jumped towards him. "That you're a walking disaster, flamebrain." Lucy giggled as she watched how Erza got angry with the two of them. It took us a while, Lucy thought, but we are beginning to get over this and started on living on. Lucy turned to their master. "But master," she said carefully,"how could an angel possibly be here? Is it just some angel wannabe ?" Master shook his head. "You know how stories can be twisted. Maybe it is just a normal thieve whose appearance got exaggerated, we dont know. All we know is that this person is causing trouble, and we have to make it stop."

Isah heard her belly growl. She sighed. She tried to eat as less as possible, but she couldn't go on without eating anything. She didn't have any money, and for some reason people kept freaking out when they saw her and Costa. Maybe pegasi were rarer then she first thought. Anyway, she had to steal food every time she was hungry, although she felt really bad because of it. She had also accidentally destroyed a few buildings with people still in it when she woke up from a nightmare and activated her powers. Oh, and had she mentioned that time that she made a carriage crash because she saw it too late when she landed on a road? She closed her eyes. And there was even more. Did those things made her a criminal? she hadn't any bad intentions, so she guessed not. She had been wandering around the country for at least 4 weeks now, she thought. So how come that she couldn't seem to find her guild mates? She looked at her upper arm. Her guild mark that once decorated it was long gone. Did this mean she wasn't a part of fairy tail anymore? She layed herself down on costa, who was walking in his own calming pace. So many questions, and no one to answer them.

Suddenly, Costa lifted his head up, warily looking at the patch of forest laying ahead of them. She could hear footsteps softy approaching them. She growned. Again some people who wanted Costa? It started a week after the encounter with the old man. People tried to capture Costa several times since then. Luckily she had a good hearing - had she always have one?- so they could fly away before they reached them. This time, it was different. She had been dosing off, and now she heard footsteps everywhere. She was surrounded. "Damn it..." She cursed. "Damn it all."

Gray was hiding on the left side of the creature, Natsu on the right side, Lucy behind it and Erza in front of it. The description of the 'Angel' had been slightly off. The girl didn't have wings, but the horse she was riding did. However, this didn't take away the fact that this girl was far from being a human. Both she and the -strangely familiar - pegasus had upside down light green triangles under their eyes. The girl had beautiful curling golden hair, what reminded him too much of Isah. She was wearing a white dress reaching till just above her knees, with a golden belt around her tight. She didn't wore any shoes. The girl had long, pointy ears covered in fur of the same color as her hair. Her hands seemed slightly off too, and he realized that her hands were more like a cat's claws; long pointy fingers with long pointy nails at their tips. Her face was hidden by her hair, but he could allready understood the creature being mistaken for an angel. This being couldn't be a criminal, right? He saw how the Pegasus spread his wings and tried to take off, and he quickly grabbed the magic disabling net to capture the girl. He throwed it with all his might at the creature, smirking as it captured her. She struggled to break free from it as the horse reached higher and higher, but got pulled back by the robe attached to it, whose end gray was holding. "Got you!" He shouted as the girl was beginning to lose her balance. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and his heard skipped a beat. If she fell from such a high- probably for about 8 meters- would she even survive it? It was too late to overthink that, since the creature was now falling down towards the ground, tightly strangled up in the net. The pegasus, who was very startled, took off and soared to greater hights. He watched regretfully how the girl hit the ground with a smack, the net not even making it able for her to break her fall. But he had seen how something quickly appeared and disappeared underneath the girl just before she hit the ground and wondered what it was. Erza gave the sign and they walked up to the girl. The girls shoulders were shocking, and tears fell on the ground. Gray couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for her.

"Okay Lucy, tighten her up!" Erza commanded Lucy. Lucy nodded hesitantly as she bowed next to the girl and pulled a rope from her bag. The girl had stopped sobbing and was now trembling as she looked at the ground, breathing heavily. Did she damaged her lungs or windpipe during the fall? Gray thought. Lucy started to tie the girl's arms up, not too tight but not too loose either. When she had done that, she stood up and gave a rope attached to the creature's wrists to Natsu. "Could you take her with us, natsu? Its just... I cant do this..." Lucy sighed. Natsu nodded at her understanding. "Sure luce." He took the rope and pulled it slightly, making the girl flinch. "Dont worry," he said, "we wont hurt you if you come with us without causing trouble. We have to take you since you caused a lot of trouble and people got hurt because of you."

Isah had turned from cheerful into depressive in less then 2 seconds. This must be a new record, right? It had made her cry when she found out that her capturers were the ones she has been looking for all this time, the ones she had left Gaia for. But then she turned sad. Why were they capturing her? Didn't they recognize her? And why were they treating her like this?

Natsu curled his lip. "Erzaaa..." He whined. "I don't wanna hold her this close, she stinks." Erza turned around with a death glare. "Stop complaining and keep walking." Natsu quickly said: "aye sir!" And kept walking. Talking about 'aye sir!', he missed his blue best friend. Happy had been going on missions with Charle a lot lately, and Charle convinced Wendy to go with them everytime so they didn't had Wendy with them as well. The stench from the girl drove past him again. "Ughh" he whined. She smelled like rotting leaves and earth, with a strange fresh scent mangled in it, making it unbearable. It made him think of those vitamins from Lucy he took once. They tried to make them taste good, but the fake sweet taste only made it worse in combination of the gross powder-like taste. This was exactly the smell coming from the girl. "Couldn't you wash yourself?" He snarled at her. The girl turned her face to him, seemingly uncomfortable. Her hair covered most of her face, but he could see that her pupils were vertical stripes, and her irises had a turquoise color. Her skin was pale and she was really thin. She shook her head. She answered soft enough for only him to hear her. "I could only wash myself in lakes. I didn't quite liked that idea with this weather so I don't bath. " Natsu stared at her weirdly before facing the path in front of him again. "Weird girl..." He whispered. The girl had heard this and hissed angrily at him. At this action, Erza turned around and pointed a sword at the girl. "Don't get cocky, little monster." This seemingly upset the creature, as tears appeared in her cateyes and she started to cry silently.

"Oy oy, aren't you a little harsh on her?" Gray mumbled. Erza turned to him. "It's not a she, it's some kind of demon. Don't even try to compare that thing with living beings." The girls hair was now covering her face completely as she walked on, but her shoulders were shocking and gray could hear soft cries coming from her direction. This just didn't fell right...

After Erza had said those words, Isah couldn't keep her tears in. Why would her friend say something like that? She couldn't bring herself up to mentioning it was her, that their friend had returned. Did she look that different now she had become thinner? She sighed. She had thought that their reuniting would've gone different.

 **I gained a lot of new followers this past weeks, and I would like to thank all of you for following me:3 it means a lot!**

 **Xxx Tinyss**


	23. Chapter 23 - Realization

Chapter 23 - realization

How long had they been walking for now? She didn't know. All she knew was that it had been long enough for her feet to form blisters. She knew that they would walk all the way to magnolia, since Natsu refused to go with the train after their long journey to the mountain Olympus. She sighed. How happy she became when she thought back to that time. She had been quite naive to think that everything would be the same when she returned to earthland. Still, she could've never imagined that her friends wouldn't recognize her. Were they put under a spell? Was she put under a spell? Why did Erza call her a monster, and demon? "Keep walking, goldy." Natsu pulled the rope she was attached to and she was pulled back into reality. "Goldy? What kind of name is that?" Lucy laughed. Natsu huffed as if he was insulted. " I thought it should have a name, So I named it goldy since they call it the golden angel."

As Lucy and natsu kept talking, isah had the chance to drift off into her own thoughts again. Why did they keep saying 'it' when they talked about her? What was wrong with them?

She heard natsu whine a Lucy. "Its such a pain to keep pulling goldy around..." Erza, who was still walking in front of them, turned to gray and gestured in natsu's direction. "You take the rope now, gray." Gray mumbled refusingly but quickly took the rope from Natsu when Erza death glared him. Isah felt even worse now. The last thing she wanted was her 'brother' walking next to her so close that she could feel his disgust towards her. She bowed her head so her hair , that had grown to the middle of her back, was covering her face as she kept walking. She imagined that she wasn't here, that this wasn't happening. That she was back at tenrou island when they first met. She felt a little better now.

Suddenly, a small stone came in her way and since her hair blocked her vision, she noticed it the moment she stumbled over it. Gray quickly caught her, and placed her on her feet again. "Are you ok?" Isah nodded at him and was about to thank him, when Erza appeared next to them. "Don't touch it, gray! You don't know what powers it has. Maybe it fell on purpose so it could affect you with its powers." This made Isah feel miserable again and she quickly returned to a pose she had used a lot the last couple of hours: head bowed, and her golden hair covering her face as she tried to hold in her tears. "Erza, don't act so weird." This kinda shocked Isah, and Natsu and Lucy seemed to be surprised too for those words to be said to the great -and scary- Titania. A heated discussion followed after that, but Isah didn't even mind to listen. She started to think that returning to earthland had been a bad idea. "Why..." She bit her lip. "Why didn't I just die as I was supposed to?"

It was night. The sun went down at least 5 hours ago. 5 hours ago they had set up a camp in the middle of a forest. Their camp was near a steep cliff, with a beautiful view on the rest of the forest. Natsu, Lucy, and gray had gone sleeping in their tents while Erza watched over them. She sat on a rock sticking out off the ground and looked absentmindedly at the sleeping forest in front of her. Isah pretended to be asleep as well, but she had to sleep outside and different from the times she slept outside the last couple of weeks, she couldn't find a good spot. So she breathed slowly as she watched the night sky through her eyelashes. She finally started to dose off, and just before she fell asleep she heard soft footsteps.

Erza quickly turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, but relaxed as she saw gray nearing her. "Yo." He seated himself next to her. For a moment, there was nothing but the sounds of the forest and stars. Then gray turned his head towards Erza and started talking. "Erza, I know you've been different ever since Isah died, we've all been. But right now, you're not even close to the Erza we know." He cleared his throat and nervously continued. "The Erza I know would never capture and hand over a possibly innocent girl without thinking twice. The Erza I know would never insult anyone without a reason. The Erza I know... The Erza I know died along with Isah." Erza looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to slap him and tell him how ridiculous he is, but a part of her knew he was right. "And don't you think you're being downright mean to goldy?" Erza smirked and looked away. "Seriously, goldy? you too gray?" Gray lifted his shoulders. "How else should I call her?" Erza sighed and looked up to the stars. "You know, gray... You're right. I am being mean to her. It's just, it was fairy tail's duty to protect Isah, and we failed... I promised myself since that day that I would never fail a mission again. Even if it means going straight against my own opinions. I tried to take my distance from that girl. Just capture and deliver. I thought being rude like this would help. But you know what, gray? It didn't. I can't do it. I can't mindlessly follow missions without feeling anything. I mean, shouldn't we at least figure out what crimes she committed before just handing her over? " gray smiled at her and laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I think the Erza I know just woke up."

"Morning, goldy." A warm and familiar voice pierced through her dream and woke the girl up. Isah didn't take the effort to rise from her 'bed' of dirt and rocks, and tried to look through her bangs to see who greeted her. She was still to sleepy to use her brains and connect the voice to a face. "Morning..." She yawned. She saw gray sitting next to her. He was staring at the forest that stretched out in front of them as he unconsciously bit his lower lip. "You're not quite an early bird, are you?" He grumbled. Isah shook her head slowly, but realized he wasn't facing her so she said: "no." He sighed. "The others have allready taken down the camp, so we're ready to go." It almost sounded as if they were back to the times that they would go out on missions and set up a camp if it took longer than expected. "Ok"

"Erza?" Lucy said to the red head walking in front of her. "Do you know..." Erza turned her head towards Lucy without slowing down. "What is it, Lucy?" The blonde speeded up and was now walking next to Erza. She talked so soft that Erza had to do her best to hear her. "Do you know what is going to happen to the girl?" Erza's face darkened. "We will be delivering her to the magic council, who will judge her and probably put her in a cell... Maybe they will even do experiments on her because she is an unknown species. Just don't think about it too much."

They were walking again. Isah had passed the point of her feets hurting long ago. She could mostly ignore it, but still flinched every time she stept on something sharp. Gray was still holding the rope but walked meters in front of her with Erza and Natsu, wrapped in a chat. Lucy was slowing her pace and was now walking next to isah. "Hey." Isah turned around confused. "Me?" Damn voice... She sounded like a seal. Lucy nodded. "Yes, you. No need to be afraid. I just wondered, what's your name?" Isah stiffened and looked to the ground. She didn't want to say it. They would be so angry with her for leaving them behind like that. Only imagining the pain in her eyes... "My name is Bella." And yet another lie. Well, technically it wasn't a lie.. Her real name had been isahbella Lowyck, however, everyone called her isah. So Bella was her name too, if you thought about it. "Bella, huh? Nice name you got there." She smiled at her. "My name is Lucy. And that's Natsu, Erza, and gray." Isah studied her hands and fuddled her fingers. At this sight, Lucy giggled at her. "You're quite a shy one, aren't you?" Isah blushed and nodded, although it was more awkwardness than shyness. "Luce, could you get over here?" Natsu shouted. "Gray doesn't believe that you let me stay at your bedroom lately." Lucy blushed furiously. "I don't, you just break into my bedroom at ungodly hours when even an explosion wouldn't wake me up!" She stamped towards Natsu, leaving Isah behind.

Isah sighed. "Pull yourself together, isah... I really gotta decide now wether I stay or run..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her former best friends laughing with each other. "And there's this dark guild too... I would only bring more confusion, pain and maybe even death... Again... and what if I can't use my powers to safe their lives next time?" She gritted her teeth. In Gaia, she had been this kind of girl that you either love or hate, no in between. She had seen friends coming and going many times. "This will be no different..." Her decision was made. "Screw this." She whispered. She stopped walking.

Gray felt a sudden pull on the rope he was holding. He looked behind him and saw the girl standing still. "Yo, what's wrong? Come on." He tried to walk on, but the girl kept standing where she stood. "No." She looked up at them, her eyes now a scary glowing blue. "I'm not going with you." To comfirm her statement, a tremendous magical energy started to surround her and made her hair wave around her head. She looked more animal than human now, as she let out a bestial roar. "Stay put!" Erza said grabbing her sword. She ran towards the girl with such a speed that no one even had the time to stop her. She lurched at the girl, her sword leaving a red stripe around her chest and tearing her dress. The girl, who clearly hadn't see this coming, was confused at first but soon turned her head to the others. Her eyes were filled with frustration. "I..." She brought out. Then, she roared into the sky, startling team Natsu with her sudden action. "Take your chance now!" Erza yelled. Natsu was looking in shock at the golden haired girl. Lucy clearly didn't want to fight, but gray allready leaped forwards and put his hands in front of him. "Ice make... Spears!" The girl jumped back, ditching the attack, but started crying after that. For a short moment, gray didn't know what to do. In front of him was a fragile young girl that was crying. Could he just attack her? He had hesitated a moment to long, and he realized this as the girl's pegasus came soaring towards them, flying over their heads towards the golden haired. "Costa!" The girl yelled happily. Gray's heart skipped a beat. "Cos..ta?" He watched as the girl got onto the animal and grabbed onto its manes. She swept her hair out of her face. The upside-down triangles decorating her face were glowing a bright green. With a shock gray looked into the familiar eyes that belonged to one of the people he had held most dear. "No way..." He fell on his knees as all those tears he had held back the past year came flowing out. "There's no way..." He didn't know if the others had noticed it too. He had only eye for the creature that looked way to much like his little sister.

"Onii-chan... She smiled sadly at him. I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble and pain..." She let out a soft cry and wept a tear from her face. " I should've just died back then, right? I... I should've died at tenrou, or even before I came to earthland... But you won't have to sweat over it now. I will leave and never bother you again, I promise." She smiled at him as a tear rolled down her face. "Farewell, and I hope this time for good." And with that, she took off into the skies and soon dissapeared out of vision. "He turned around to Lucy, Erza, and natsu who were just as shocked as he was. "Did..." He swallowed. "Did that just really happen?"

She felt her tears dripping from her cheeks as the wind blew into her face. Flying suddenly wasn't as fun as it used to be. She steered Costa towards the ground after flying a long way back into the forest. As soon as they landed, Isah descended her horse and threw herself against the stem of a tree. She hid her face in her knees as she felt the tree painfully pricking her back. She didn't change her position. She couldn't care less at the moment. Her horse sniffed her arm and made a soft noise. He was worried. "Please Costa, just leave me alone for a moment.." The animal soon walked away and gave her some space to think. A lake in front of her caught her eye when she lifted her head up. She was thirsty... She let out a deep sight as she got on her feet and strolled towards the lake.

When she got at the edge off the lake, she bowed forwards to drink some water when she saw the unfamiliar creature in the reflection of the water. She screamed and fell backwards, but soon curiosity pulled her back to the water. It was her, no doubt. However, she had pointy animal-like ears, pointy teeth, cat-eyes, weird triangles under her eyes, and long pointy nails. She had thought that the nails had been like this because they hadn't been clipped for a year, but when she thought about it it made more sense when they had been caused by the same thing as her ears, eyes, and teeth. As she curiously studied her new form, a soothing and low voice crept into her head. "Do you like it?" The voice said. "This is what you look like when all your powers are with this body." Isah slowly nodded, still baffling at her reflection. "I heard you're having a hard time, golden angel." Isahs mood dropped. "You could say that... Although I don't think it'll be temporary this time." The voice went silent, and for a moment Isah thought that it had disappeared. "I can take those feelings away. I can soothe your pain." Isah reluctantly shook her head. "No way. There's no turning back from this." The voice laughed. "Of course there is. All you have to do is let me in..." Isah thought for a few seconds, but soon said: "sure, there's nothing to lose anymore." Suddenly, the voice's laugh turned into a high pitched maniacal laugh. "Got ya.." Isahs eyes grew wide. "No way, did I just..." The voice confirmed it happily. "Yes, you're mine now." Isah saw in her reflection how a dark spot started to cover up her face, colouring one of her eyes red and half of her hair black. "No.." Her reflection smirked at her. "Yes. I'm abbadon, and you're finally mine." After that, everything around Isah went black and she was thrown into a dark and endless pit.

The body that once belonged to Isah stood up from the water edge and walked into the forest as the night fell. It hummed a creepy tune that didn't fit the smile on its face. "Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again."

 **sorry for the late update, I'm preparing for examweek and I really gotta do my best if**

 **I don't wanna resit this year**

 **xx Tinyss**


	24. Chapter 24 - Dead Crow

Chapter 24 - Dead Crow

"What?!" Lucy shouted. "Why did he-" Natsu quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh luce, people can't know." Lucy teared up, grabbing on to natsu's hand and turning her head away in natsu's muffler. Erza sighed. "He was right to say that. There's no way to bring the dead back alive, so we have to think about the worst possible situation right now..." Gray turned around and started walking to the exit of the guild. "Gray, were are you going?" Erza shouted to him. Gray urged his tears away. "Somewhere far away from here!"

He sat by the riverside where he and natsu used to fight a lot back when they were kids. He thought back to the masters words.

"That's impossible, there's no methode to bring the dead back to life. I would like you to know that Dead crow is living up to its name as they used to dig up corpses to turn them into their puppets. So right now, you should no longer see that thing as Isah. Didn't you say she looked very different? That's probably due to their spell. If the time comes where we have to face her, we'll burn it. We'll burn the corpse and give her the eternal rest she deserves. So let's do this for Isah."

No. Those eyes, those voice, that was his sister. Without doubt. "But what if that's also-" he clenched his teeth. No, it wasn't due to a spell. This was his sister, and master had given the order to kill her- again. If he did this, he would feel the same as with Juvia. Juvia had asked if he wanted to be her boyfriend, but he was still devastated from Isahs death, and rejected her really hard. Not that he liked her that way, but she cried after he had been so mean, and stopped talking to him. Now she was dating Lyon. He was actually happy for both, since he held them both for dear. But this guilt feeling... No, he wouldn't just sit back and let this go. He stood up and walked back to the guild. He was going to play this along, and when they would find her he would do anything to protect her. He looked up to the golden stars that had started to appear. "Please, Isah; stay strong."

Darkness. Everywhere. She could move, but she couldn't feel her body. She remembered what happened, her friends, fairy tail, Costa...Abbadon... "Help!" She tried to scream. "Somebody help me!" But no sound came from her throat. Not that anyone would've heard her anyways. where ever she was, she knew she was alone. She wanted to cry. That was all that came to her mind now. She wanted to sit down and cry for what she had done. But right now, she couldnt even sit down, scream, or cry. She was the most stupid person in the world, or no, in all worlds. All this trouble to fight against the dark guild, and she just walked straight into their arms. She wondered if she was dead now. Was this the place where you went once you had died? No, she would've gone to Trixy, right?

Suddenly, bright light and an abundance of sounds, colors and feelings. She blinked her eyes and saw... a ceiling? She had been in a forest the last time she was conscious. "My my..." She heard from the corner of the room. She sat up in what seemed to be a hospital bed, and looked at the person sitting in front of her. "Master told us he might change back from time to time, but I certainly didn't expect this.." It was a girl from around her age, so about 15 years old. She had light brown, long hair and red eyes. She grinned at Isah. " 'sup? You must be quite confused, huh?" Isah nodded warily. "Well, let's just say that at the moment, you're sharing a body with one of the strongest demons on earthland." She clearly enjoyed the flustered expression on Isahs face. "Shocked? then you haven't seen your appearance yet." She started laughing as she threw a hand mirror towards her. "Here, take a look." Isah looked in the mirror and almost dropped it. The left half of her face was still as it used to be- except for a weird black tear-like stripe going from her eye down to her chin- but the right half was as if it wasn't part of her. It looked like a sick person glued her to someone completely different. her hair on her right side was black. Pitch black. And her right eye was.. red? Why was it red? There were also two tiny horns growing from her temples. She moved a bit because she wasn't laying comfortably, and felt something moving underneath her. She yelped and rolled over, but rolled straight out of bed. Bam! And she was laying on the ground, flattened out. The unfamiliar girl laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her face, but soon stopped as she looked at something behind Isah. "Hm... Abbadon didn't tell us about that.. maybe because it's so cute." She smirked. Isah turned around and saw something floating away in the corner of her eye. She turned around again and again, but the whateveritwas kept turning away. This made the girl in the corner laugh even harder. She grabbed the whateveritwas with two hands and pulled it hard, shouting in pain. The whateveritwas was attached to her and seemed to be a tail. Yes, she had a tail now. Nothing wrong here. It was black with a small golden tip. She stood up and brushed her- wait what was this thing she was wearing? She was wearing blue kneesocks and a very revealing black and white dress with a light blue edge on the upper side. A diamond shaped piece of skin was revealed at her belly, along with her belly button and a black... A black... "guild mark?!" She shouted. It was an ugly guild mark. It showed the head of a crow with a wing next to its head. It was holding a cross in its beak that overlapped the wing. The other girl nodded enthusiastically. "Like your new outfit? Exclusively stolen for you. Welcome to Dead Crow, lassie."


	25. Chapter 25 - the first steps

Chapter 25 - the first steps

She had become used to the dark and vast room she spent half of her day in now. Her body wasn't hers anymore: she shared it with the demon king. Sometimes, much to abbadon's dismay, she managed to take over for a while. During those moments, she was free. She estimated that abbadon had possessed her about a week ago, in which she had taken over for about 8 times.

"Isah, oy, earth to Isah... You're listening?" The brunette sighed. Myrell was her name. The girl that was there when she woke up. She had apparently taken Isah into her custody, and never left her side. She was a terrible, sadistic, and cruel girl, but she was the closest thing to a friend isah had at this moment.

Isah rolled her eyes and her tail swept annoyed in the air. "I don't quite fancy your tales about torturing people and animals, if you want to know why I'm not listening." Myrell smirked. "Aww but those kind of stories are the best!" Isah played with her hair. "Say, myrell, how come that you're so cruel?" Myrell tilted her head. "I don't get ya..?" Isah sighed. "Well, you don't seem that bad to me, it's just... It's like you don't know the difference between good and bad. As if murdering and stealing are totally normal." She looked at myrell. "Well, it is normal." She smirked at Isah's shocked expression. "But if you think it isn't, maybe it's because you were raised by humans. I'm sure you would've grown just as me if you were raised by such a family as mine." Isah looked at her confused. "Oh, I didn't told ya yet, did I?" She cleared her throat. "Well, my father is Abbadon. So that makes me a Demi-demon." She poked herself proudly in her chest. "You see, my mom fell in love with a man possessed by abbadon, and got pregnant from him. When she gave birth to me, she died and I had nowhere to go. My dad had allready possessed another person, and took me with him. And I'm not the only one; he made dead crow solely out of his offspring, because he believes that we would never betray our own dad." She bowed her head. "Aaand because demons barely age. I think I'm 104 now in human years." She waved Isahs flustered expression away. " I am raised by my siblings and Abbadon, who learned me how to kill and survive." She looked into Isahs eyes. "I see in your eyes that you're disgusted of us, but you know what, I'm proud of it. I love my family, and they love me. I would never betray or leave them." Isah didn't know what to say and just stared at the brunette. "What is it, lassie?" She smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" Isah shook her head. "No, it's just so much information.."

Aaand she was back in the darkness again. She sighed. Seriously? Dead crow are all abbadon's kids? So that's why Haru and Rin (her kidnappers) looked so much alike. She made herself comfortable in the thick atmosphere she was floating in. But still, myrell doesn't disgust me or something like that... I got the feeling that we could be really good friends. Surprise got to her when she noticed vague sounds on the background. She could hear people talking! So she wasn't totally cut off here after all! She pricked her ears and tried to focus. "But dad, how much longer till we make our move?" Myrell's voice. "I told you allready, myrell" silence. "Fine, I'll say it again. But stop making that face." Isah grinned; they were just like a normal daughter and father. "First, we'll attack crocus. I want to sow fear in the hearts of this country's citizens. Then, all we have to do is take on the people who are standing in our way. That means: all the guilds and opposing citizens, starting with fairy tail." She heard myrell getting excited. "Can I please please please take on fairy tail?" She heard a sigh. "Fine, but I don't accept you losing to them.. You know what will happen if you do." Myrell sighed. " I know.. You'll throw me out of the guild and sent the others after me to finish me off.. Can I take fairy tail on, yes or no?" "You can" myrell squealed like a little girl on her birthday. "Yes Yes yes! Thank you so much! I can't wait to fight fairy tails mages." "Remember, it'll take at least three more weeks for my magic level to grow strong enough, where in that girl will be constantly taking over this body so I can focus on gathering enough power. You'll have to wait a little more..." "I know, but I'm still looking forward to killing them! Especially that fire mage." She hard abbadon laughing. "That's my girl. Myrell, I want you to look after that girl whilst I'm gone. Just to be sure, I'll alter her memories so she thinks she has been one of us since her birth, making it impossible for her friends to ruin our plans. There's no way she'll want to go after I do her closely, though. It may take some time to work optimally." Isah gasped. Her friends... her family... They were in danger...and she wouldn't even remember them...

It was night in magnolia. The moonlight lit Lucy's room as she undressed. She knew that natsu was probably in her bed, although she couldn't see him. She shove the blanket away and laid down, when she felt a familiar and calming heat against her back. She tried to turn around, but natsu had her strangled in his arms and had her pinned against his bare chest. "You stupid..." Lucy huffed against his arm. She heard natsu giggling. "You don't mean that... " Lucy nuzzled closer to him. "You're still stupid." She whispered as she pulled his arms closer to her. they stayed like that for a few moments, until Lucy felt the urge to empty her heart about everything that was bothering her lately. "Say, natsu? She whispered. He had clearly dozed off since this made him wake up with a shock. "Yes?" He yawned. "How do you feel about this?" She felt his heart speeding up. "You mean us two? Luce, you don't actually mean you want to break-" "no dummy!" She yelled a little too hard. "No.." She sighed. "I love you so much, I'd never want that...it's about this whole thing with Isah." She heard natsu breathing out. "You should've said that sooner, almost gave me a heart attack..." He turned around and stared at the ceiling, Lucy now laying on his arm. "How I feel about this... djeez luce, you know I hate using my brains..." Lucy laughed and slapped his arm. "Sorry, I'll be more serious..." Lucy rolled her eyes. "How I feel about this... Well, I think master is right. We have to end this so that isah can rest in peace.. Thats the least we can do for her." Lucy kept quiet. After a while, she decided to continue. "But i dont want to burn her, she's my friend..." She nuzzled against natsu's chest. "That's true.." Natsu said. "But you have to think about how Isah would feel. She died, and now her body is being used to fight against her friends, and possibly to take over fiore. I'm sure she wants us to end this, too." Tears appeared in Lucy's eyes. "I know.. It just so hard... She was one of us after all." Natsu comforted her by rubbing her back. "I know, but I will be right next to you this whole time. We'll get through this, I promise." He pecked her softly on her lips. Soon after, they were both asleep. A tiny blue cat had watched all of this through the window, but had only see their movements, not what they said. "Oooh I'm soo going to tell the others about this.." His eyes sparkled as he flew off.

"Isah, oy wake up sleepyhead!" Isah felt how someone rudely pulled the pillow from under her head and slapped her with it. "I'm up!" She yawned as she sat straight up in her bed. She was living at Myrell's place, and the two had become something that you could call friends. Her caretaker was still mean and rude, and seeing how she managed their 'meals' hadn't been good for their so called friendship. A shiver went through Isahs spine as she remembered the poor blackbird getting caught and killed by myrell with her bare hands. "Yo, breakfast is ready!" She said allready walking back to the kitchen. The members of dead crow lived together in some sort of barracks with 4 persons per house, and 'luckily' for Isah she had ended up with myrell, Rin, and some red haired guy named Sinder. They were respectively(in demon years) 15, 21, and 13. Myrell had told her that she should ignore Sinder, since he was as you could say the lowest in the rank. He was the only one that didn't had horns, red eyes or a tail. Something that labeled him as weak. He had a lot of bruises, which indicated that he was being abused too.

"I called you, ratdung! Come here before I eat your breakfast!" Myrell had a unique collection of curses, and ratdung was one of them. "Coming.." Isah walked to the kitchen and sat down on her chair. "Morning" Rin said without looking up from his.. was that a rat tail? "I've got yours here." Myrell said as she emptied a pan on her plate. "I saved two of its legs for you. You can thank me later." Although Isah wasn't sure if she would thank her for that. Her guess had been right; before her were two big cooked rat legs. She put a piece in her mouth preparing for the worst, but a delicious taste filled her mouth. "Hmm! I didn't know rat could taste this good!" She gasped. Myrell laughed at her. "Close your mouth, I can see the blackbird from yesterday's diner."

Sinder entered the kitchen as he got dirty looks from Rin and Myrell. "Good morning" he said and smiled at them. The others turned their heads away, but Isah smiled back at him and said: "good morning. Did you sleep well?" The boy was clearly surprised by this reaction, and even stared at her with his mouth slightly opened. He quickly closed it and nodded. "Y-yes. And you?" Isah smiled at him. "Me too. Here, take a seat." He looked warily at her, but got closer and seated himself next to her. "Thanks" he said. Isah frowned. "Why are you thanking me, it's your house too." He blushed. "Thanks for being nice to me." Myrell made an 'ughh' sound and rolled her eyes.

Sinder grabbed the scorched piece of rat on his plate and looked at it in disappointment. Myrell had clearly done her best to make the head-not the tastiest part- as burned and black as she could. It was more like charcoal. Isah shove her plate with one more rat leg to Sinder, who looked puzzled at her. "It's for you." She said. "I'm not that hungry." He made a gasp of happiness as he took the meat and ate it. "Thank you so much!" He said with the rat leg already halfway through his throat. Isah laughed softly at him. was he really 16? He acted like a little kid. Maybe he felt like a little kid because he was always treated as one... "Isah, the hell?" Rin said. "Why are you feeding your meat to that piece of shit?" She turned her head around and hissed at him as her tail swept dangerously. "Oh shut up Rin" he glared back at her. "He's so useless, so there's no reason for him to get good food if he can't work." Isah's head got slightly red. "You're saying that, but you're just jealous that he looks like a normal person and you look like a monster." he stood up from the table and walked away. "Tssk.. Just die allready, little bitch..." Okay. That was it. She had tried to be nice to all of them, but Rin was downright impossible. That petty demon... She grabbed her meat knive and threw it at him. It sticked in the doorpost next to Rin's head, who looked at it in shock. "Next time it's between your eyes." Rin quickly walked off without turning around even once. "Woohooh, go Isah!" Myrell whistled. "Hahaha, and here I was, thinking you were a softie." She walked up to her and patted her on her shoulder. "If you drop that nice and kind attitude towards the weak," she glared at Sinder. "You'll fit in perfectly here." She said it with a large grin on her face. Isah didn't know if that was good or bad. Sinder stood up from the table and went outside without saying another thing.

Isah was cleaning the guild hall with Myrell. She had adapted well to this place, even though she arrived here only two weeks ago... arrived... "She started laughing. how silly of her, she had been living at this place from the moment she was born. She smiled. She had been daydreaming again. Just like her dream about one of her brothers called gray... She knew all of her brothers names, and gray wasn't one of them. "Isah, don't doze off! I'm not going to clean this all on my own, you know." Her sister Myrell. The two had been like twins from the start, even though they only had the same dad. "Don't you think we're done, Mai?" Myrell grinned. "You lazy bum. Fine, lets leave it like this and take a day off." Isah smiled. "Good idea! See ya later!" Before Myrell could say another thing, Isah had run off into the woods surrounding the little village of Dead Crow.

She loved the woods. Even thought she was a demon, a title that came with everything dark and evil, she loved the calm atmosphere, the sun on her pale skin and the rustling of the leaves. When she arrived at her favorite climbing tree, she hooked her claws in its stem and climbed until she had a good view of her surroundings. Before she knew, she had fallen asleep.

The noise of shouting woke her up, and she looked around to see were it came from. A few meters away from her tree were three of her brothers. Let's see... Rin... Haru...and..."Sinder..?" Isah mumbled. "Why is he with them?" Rin gave his younger brother a hard push and he fell on the ground. "So, wimp, it's time to erase you failure before you can taint our reputation even further." He gestured at Haru, who was about the same age as Rin. "What are you doing?" Sinder trembled. "Tssk... I just told you, idiot." He glared at sinder. "I' . .you." Before she knew, she had jumped out of the tree-idiot she was like 7 meters high. Well she couldn't react in time to break her fall-and landed between Sinder and her older brothers. "What are you doing to Sin?" Isah hissed. She had always have a soft spot for her red-haired humanly brother. The two looked at her as if she was the devil its self(well they were quite close) but soon took a fighting stance. "You..." Rin growled as his eyes lit up. "You damned bitch.." Isah shook her head. "That's no way to talk to your sister." She smirked. "Let me teach you manners." In a flash, she stood in front of him and punched him in his stomach. He flew back into a tree but quickly got up- he was partly demon after all. His hands lit up as a dark blue aura emitted from Rin. He roared as he made a punching gesture in the air. A large crack appeared in the earth, and Isah couldn't dodge it. Luckily, a light green aura appeared out of nowhere and protected her. "Rin, don't challenge her.." Haru said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You know why she is his favorite..." He 'tssk'ed again and turned around. "I would love to kill you someday, little sis..." He hissed. "And if I want something, I'll get it."

They were gone. Finally. She sunk through her legs and collapsed on the ground. "Isah!" Sinder yelled. He went closer and kneeled next to her. "What's wrong?" Isah smiled. "Even demons can't jump from such a high without being harmed." She turned on her back and sat up. "I can't move my legs. To be honest, I used a lot of my magic for keeping up and fighting, so my magic is depleted too." Sinder hugged her. "I was worried that Rin had hit you with his magic." Rin's magic was venom. If the dark blue had touched you, it could make you fall seriously ill and eventually kill you. If the purple had touched you, you had about 5 minutes before you died, but Rin loved torture so he used that one barely. And last, there was yellow. It paralyzed you without taking away your sense of touch, making torture very easy. That was his favorite. And there where many more colors for torture... "No, I made a shield with my magic" Isah said. "But I think I'll spent the night here and hope my legs will be alright tomorrow. I don't know what Myrell would do to me if she saw me like this. " Sinder laughed. He was so adorable. Isah couldnt understand why the others hated him so much. He was always happy, quite handsome, helpfull, he never showed hatred even though they were so mean to him. He was... he is the light amidst demons. The opposite of who we are.. Maybe they are jealous of him being normal.

 **oh god im so sorryyy :0 it took me forever to write another chapter due to school etc but here's something to compensate it with. Please don't be too mad, I'll try to update more often from now on. Xxx the idiotic Tinyss**


	26. Chapter 26 - Power of the fairies

26 - power of the fairies

The forest whispered a lullaby as Sinder and Isah laid in the grass, facing the clear starry sky. "Isah?" Sinder said softly. "Are you asleep?" The girl shifted in the grass before answering: "yes." Sinder grinned as he reached out to poke her. " you shouldn't lie to your brother." He said as he tickled her. She started laughing but abruptly stopped and started coughing loudly. "Are you ok?" Sinder asked worriedly. She nodded. "It's just a cold." He didn't believe her. There had been no bad or cold weather for days. What if her body wasn't strong enough to handle her fathers powers after all? He snapped out of it as Isah poked with her finger in his cheek. "Sin, what's wrong? You look worried." He shifted and turned his face towards her. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about the fact that I missed today's diner..." Isah gasped as she grabbed her stomach. "I missed mine too! No wonder I'm so hungry!" They looked each other in the eyes,when the sound of a rumbling belly broke the silence. They bursted out into laughter.

Suddenly, nearby a bush rustled slightly. By a human this wouldn't have been noticed, but both were demons with exceptional hearing ability. "Isah..." Sinder laid his hand on her mouth to silence her. "We're not alone.." He jumped up and gestured at Isah to do the same, when he realized she couldn't use her legs. He tried to lift her up, when all of a sudden she pushed him away screaming: "watch out!" He tumbled onto the grass and watched how the girl got hit by a familiar magic. "Isah!" He yelled as she got a blank hit, sending her a few meters away.

"Darn!" He heard, and he turned around to see Myrell standing a few meters away from him. The demon ignored Sinder and quickly ran towards the girl lying motionless on the ground. She lifted the girl up a bit, trying to awake her by gently shaking her. "Hey, wake up Isah!" She cursed again. "If Abbadon finds out I hurt the body..." She turned around to Sinder with flaming eyes. "You piece of shit... This is your fault!" She lunged at the boy with the knife always present in her belt and managed to scratch his face. Sinder crawled backwards with his hands in front of his vital spots. She spinned and moved her knife with her in a whirlpool of death. It hit him on his right arm, tearing his flesh and his sleeve. "It hurts.." Sinder whispered through his gritted teeth. Just when Myrell was about to land another hit, a hoarse voice reached them. "Stop it!" Isah yelled, trying to lift herself up but failing. She fell back on the ground and tried to look at them. "Stop hurting him!" She yelled. "Myrell, I beg you!" The demonic brunette frowned in surprise and look led from Sinder to Isah and back. "Why would you care? He's just a failure. If you're not born demon here, you should just die." Isahs eyes lit up in anger and she pushed herself on her feet. "Isah, you shouldn't be standing-"

"Shut up!" Isah shouted, startling the boy. A green aura surrounded the girl and made her hair float around her head. "Myrell, Sinder is our friggin brother! How could you say something like that?! It may be true that he doesn't look like a demon, but you never even gave him a chance! He could be really powerful without you even knowing, just because his appearance doesn't fit!" She hissed at Myrell. "Honestly, you're my sister, but right now, you disgust me. Aren't big sisters supposed to protect their younger siblings?! Isn't that the reason why they're born first?! In my opinion, you are all just jealous of Sinder. Because he could live a normal live due to his appearance if he wanted to." Isah panted after her long speech, and her panting was the only thing to be heard during the following moments. Even the woods seemed to stay silent.

"Isah, you don't understand-"

"No, I do." She said stubbornly. "He's my brother, so I protected him. Then he helped me because I'm his sister. It's how it's supposed to be." Myrell rolled her eyes. "Oh sure lets all get along with the failure nothing wrong with that." Isah turned around and glared at her in pure rage. "You... You're such a heartless, cold, and mean person! If someone would take your demon-side away there would be nothing left! I am disgusted to be your sister." Myrell's eyes widened. "Well good for you then I'm not your sister!" She quickly shut herself up by folding her hands over her mouth. Isah took a hesitant step in her direction. " No sisters? What do you mean with that?" Isah stumbled back in confusion. "Myrell, stop messing with me, this isn't funny." Myrell looked at her with a scared expression. "Mai?" She started crying. "Then what about all the memories we share? That time we stalked a deer for a whole day, when we went to the village in a disguise and actually made FRIENDS. Our birthdays..." Myrell shook her head. "Isah, they're fake."

"They're not! Isah screamed. "I know they're not!" This was when Myrell turned towards Isah and held a magic tool in front of her. "Sinder, close your eyes." He did as she said without thinking twice. He noticed a bright light through his eyelids. "You can open them up again." He opened his eyes, and saw Isah laying on the ground, her hair completely black now. She was unconcious, and for a short moment Sinder thought she was dead. Then he noticed that her chest was slowly rising and falling. Myrell walked up towards her and kneeled next to her. "Sinder?" He said without turning around. "She won't have any memories about what happened these last weeks with us. She's nothing more than a puppet now. She turned around, and Sinder saw to his confusion how tears streamed down her face. "We will have to lock her up. She's nothing but a fighting machine now..." He looked at her in shock. "How could you do this?! Isn't she your friend?!" She studied her hands and she gritted her teeth. "Sin, I'm sorry... Isah is right, you're my precious little brother, and it's my job to protect you." Sinder was even more shocked right now. "Sin, I'm serious." She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "Let's be friends, little brother."

The moon was high in the sky and fairytail's light was still lit. The guild had been up all night after a big discovery by Alzack and Bisca. When they were out on a mission in the north of Fiore, they had heard rumors of a guild of demons living in a desolate village in a huge, dark forest. They knew the chances of it being Dead Crow where high, but with just the two of them, they wouldn't be able to do anything. So they went back to magnolia and now they were making a plan to invade the village.

"We already know that these woods are home to pintou hounds. Deadly, magic beasts whose bites infect you with a curse so strong it would take one of the ten saints to lift it. There are also watch crows, which are likely to keep an eye on everything that comes to close to the village. This means we have to go in groups to minimize the chances of getting into trouble. Please promise not to do anything reckless, my children." Master makarov said as he stood at the head of a giant table with a map of Fiore on it, the guild surrounding him. "For Isah!" He yelled throwing his fist in the air. "For Isah!" The others yelled with him.

"For Isah!" Gray yelled with the others. It was strange to yell 'for Isah' when she was already dead. He knew it was more than a year ago since she passed away, but it still hurt every time someone brought it up. He would avenge her. He would freeze those fucking bastards to death, he would- "Gray-sama? Are you OK?" Lucy asked worriedly. "You look ill, should I get you something from the infirmary?" He turned to her and snapped. "Are you an idiot?! I'm perfectly fine! I would be far off if I had to receive any of YOUR care. So shut up and leave me alone!" It startled lucy, and he immediately knew that he had been an idiot. "Droopy-eyes, what the hell did Lucy do to you?!" And of course it turned into a all-out fight as always. However, this time was different. He didn't land a single punch on anyone, and only sloppily dodged Natsu's attacks. When he walked home, natsu stood next to Lucy, who worriedly looked at the disappearing gray. "Lucy, you're right." Natsu said as he pulled her a bit closer to him. "There is something very wrong with gray."

Gray looked through the window and watched how a lone stray cat crossed the dark street. He sighed and walked to his bed. His clothes were already gone, he didn't knew if it happened at the guild or at his house. He couldn't care less. He dropped himself on his bed and soon after fell asleep.

"Gray!" This voice was painfully familiar. He stood in a vast field, nothing else than flowers and grass to be seen. "Gray, I'm here!" He turned around and saw Isah sitting on a swing in the middle of the field. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress with a leather belt wrapped around her waist. "Come here, nii! I haven't talked to you in months!" This made his heart skip a beat. He had nightmares about her every night, but yet she said this. And it looked so nice here... No, he thought, I'm sure it's just another nightmare. "Nii, stop looking like that, it makes you look old." She giggled. So realistic...

He sat next to her on a second swing, and slowly rocked forth and back in the same rhythm as her. "So, what do you want to say, gray?" She asked. "I can tell you have something on your mind." He sighed and decided to be straightforward. "Isah, you died a year ago." She stopped swinging by putting her feet deep into the ground. She looked to the ground and strangled the swings ropes with her hands. She looked up at him suddenly and smiled. "I see, so that's why I'm here, huh?" His throat felt sore. "Isah... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..it's my fault you died." Isah shook her head. "I don't think it is.. unless you killed me with your own hands, it wasn't your fault gray." Suddenly she grabbed her head, and moaned. Grays heard skipped a beat, and he knew that the next thing coming would be something horrific that would make him wake up. He was wrong.

"Nii..." She moaned. "I- oh god.." She started falling backwards, and gray made a leap to catch her. "Easy, brat... What's wrong?" He knew this wasn't real, but to be able to hold her in his arms again... "Gray... Don't dare to wake up now, you have to know this." She said desperate. He looked confused. "I know you're thinking it's all a dream, but it's not! Gray, please believe me and listen!" He seemed to be thinking and quickly answered. "Sure, brat." Now she was confused. "No way you believe me, gray." He grinned. "I promised myself I would never doubt you or your choices, so I guess I have no choice..." He hugged her with his eyes all watery. "I missed you so much, Isah." She hugged him back. "Gray..." Then she pushed him away. "Gray, I trust only you with this information, and I shouldn't even tell you about it, so listen close cuz I'll say it once.." He lifted her up bridal style when he noticed the swing was gone. Guess we'll just have to sit in the grass then. He put her down again and sat in front of her. He noticed how she... grew up a bit. With a blush, he said "so you age even in heaven, huh?" Isahs head turned red and she knocked her fist on the top of his head. "Pervert!" She pouted. He smiled at her. Suddenly, she stopped pouting. "Why wouldn't I age, gray?" His smile disappeared and he gritted his teeth. "Isah, you're dea-" she jumped on her feet. "I'm not!" She yelled, upsetting gray. "Brat, you died in my fucking arms. I held you for an hour until I was sure you were really dead.. I saw how they put the nails in your coffin, how they lowered you in your grave, I visited it every day, I-"

"Gray." She said. She wept a tear away from his cheek. "I'm alive."

"You're- so this is a dream after all." He said with a hurt expression. "No I'm- gray just shut up!" She startled him with her sudden outburst and noticed how easy his emotions showed compared to usual. "Gray, I didn't die. My mind was sent back to my own dimension making it look as if I died." He jumped up as if stung by a bee and yelled "What?!"

The whole night, she told him about her life after her 'death', and he listened with pricked ears. After that, he gave her a big hug, refusing to let her go. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone..." He whispered in her ear. She snuggled herself up to his bare chest. "Gray, your clothes!" She tried to jump backwards, but he kept her in place and hugged her even tighter. "Pervert!" She slammed her fist into his chest. Then she stopped struggling and laid her head against his chest. "Gray, I'm alive, but right now I'm dying." His heart skipped a beat and he hugged her closer. "Not with me alive and kicking." He said. "I'll protect you for sure." He felt how his chest got wet, and when he looked down he saw Isah silently crying against him. "Gray..." She sniffed, hugging him closer. "I'm scared.." It brought him back to when she 'died'. "Don't worry little sis, you're going to be just fine, I promise." He hoped she would. Losing her a second time, he didn't think he could handle that. She looked up at him. "Gray, at the moment, I'm only slightly connected to my own body. The demon Abbadon is still adjusting to my body, and as soon as he is done, I'll be disconnected and I'll die." He got startled of how close she was to dying. "Gray, I'll be there to guide you. The place which you thought was our hideout, is indeed the home of Dead crow. However, in about one week from now, Abbadon will be done, and I'll die. I don't even know if it's possible to make it." Gray grinned at her. "We're fairies, we can do everything!"

When gray woke up, it was already noon. His heart bumped even faster when he thought back of tonight. She was alive! He wanted to go to the guild as soon as he could to tell them he was going there, no breaks allowed. This was the life of his sister being at stakes.

dear readers,

I'm terrible at updating on time, so sorry for that!

please don't think I dropped the story.

I love writing on it!

xxxx Tinyss


	27. Chapter 27 - Sweet memories

27 - sweet memories

The guild was noisy and rowdy, though the sun had yet to rise. Preparations were being done for the battle against Dead Crow, a guild not to be underestimated. Lucy was standing in a doorway with her arms folded, looking at Wendy and Charle as they checked the emergency kit for the thirth time. "It's crazy, don't you think natsu?" Lucy said with a sad smile on her face. "Until now, we used to fight to protect our guildmates, but this time were fighting over an already deceased guildmate... " natsu kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. "You're saying it wrong. We're fighting for the sake and pride of our beloved guildmate who unfortunately died.." Lucy sighed. "But she died because we weren't able to protect her..." Natsu shook his head fiercely. "She died because she wanted to protect us. It's no ones fault." Lucy giggled. "Since when did you become so mature, natsu?" He looked at her with a semi-astonished expression. "You're saying I wasn't?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu's eyes darkened a bit, as he said: "It's because I saw the girl I love die twice... Even though you're still here next to me, it had quite the impact on me, and I promised myself I would never let something happen to you again." Lucy looked at him in astonishment. "Natsu... I'm so sorry." Natsu giggled. "Luce, it's so typically you to apologize for something you didn't do..it's really cute though." She punched his arm as he laughed at her. "Hey love birds!" They turned around and saw gray walking into the guildhall. "I want you to do something for me." Lucy and natsu looked at him with a puzzled look. "Sure, what is it droopy eyes?" Natsu said. "Give this note to the master." He said as he gave a small note to Lucy. He walked away without further ado and left the two mages in confusion. Natsu took the note from her and opened it. "Natsu! It's not for us!" He ignored her and kept reading. "Oh god, this is committing suicide..." He said as he handed the note to Lucy. It said:

Dear master,

Isah isn't dead. I'm going to rescue her so I'm going to dead crow, to beat the shit out of them. Don't try to stop me, or else I will quit the guild.

-gray

"Gray.." Lucy whispered softly as she grabbed Natsu's arm. Natsu clasped his fists together. "Why can't he just let her go..?"

"Hey natsu." Macao said as he walked towards them with a big grin on his face. "So you finally returned from your mission..you know, happy told us some really interesting stuff a week ago..." He pushed Natsu's back and took him to a table with the guild's male mages. "So you had it in you after all." Lucy was left behind in confusion. Cana walked past her and she grabbed her arm. "Cana, what did happy tell you?" Cana grinned. "I almost forgot! I wanna have a girl chat with you, girly." Lucy was moved towards another table, where the guilds female mages were called together by Cana. "So, dear Lucy, a certain blue cat told us you lost something precious last week..." Lucy looked at her with a puzzled look, then turned to levy, who was sitting next to her. "Way to go lu-chan!" Her tiny best friend grinned at her. Cana smiled. You see, innocent little happy told us that he saw you guys cuddling and kissing without clothes on, so I guess that says enough."

"N-no! You got it wrong.. We were just cuddling.. I swear it!" Lucy stuttered. "Oh Lucy, you should know better than to hold things back from us." Mira said with an obsessive spark in her eyes. "Pink haired babies with brown eyes..." This made Lucy even more uncomfortable. "I swear we didn't do anything..." She said. "You know, I remember what we talked about..." The others looked at her with great interest. "The whole 'we should defeat isah's body and free her soul' didn't sit well with me, so I asked natsu what he thought about it. He told me it was the last thing we could do for Isah to give her peace. Then I fell asleep in his arms. It's true I didn't have clothes on, but I did wear my underwear and natsu had his boxers on. Happy must've seen it wrong." The girls were silent. "I see..." Erza said. She had a sad smile on her face. "Remember how eager she was to come with us on a mission? She was being so reckless out of joy that gray constantly had to keep her from getting hurt."

"Or that time we went to a hot spring, and the boys peeked on us." Cana recalled. "And Isah came up with the idea to take their clothes and hide them, so they had to walk naked on their way back to their rooms. Remember they were scolded by the staff afterwards?" The girls laughed. "She died way too young..." Evergreen sighed. "When was she born again..? I can only recall she was 12 years old, tho she looked younger." Lucy laughed. "If she would've heard that you would be so dead now, she hated when people estimated her younger...she was actually 15, you know? And if she would've still lived, her sweet sixteen would be in a week from now..." Suddenly levy began to cry, getting all the eyes of the fairy girls in her. "It's not fair... why do we get to live while she had to die so early?" Lucy comforted her by patting her back. "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it.. Besides levy, have you touched alcohol recently? You're really sensitive." Levy nodded as she continued sobbing. Lucy knew it was Mira's doing, so she glared angrily at the barmaid. Mira smiled back innocently. "Don't give me that look, Lucy. It's just to loosen her up a bit for a certain someone..." They heard a loud laugh from the other side of the room. "I knew it! There's just no way that Natsu would've done it with bunny girl!"

Gajeel snickered. Natsu jolted up and rammed his fist against his face, starting yet another fight.

The sight made the girls laugh. "I'm going in there." Cana said swinging with an empty bottle. "Me too!" Erza said. Soon only Lucy, Mira and levy were left. Mira had a tender smile on her face. "You know, Isah always hid behind the bar at first. It really scared her that we fight so often. So I told her this was fairytail's way to show we care for each other. She got all excited and what do you know? She joined the fight and ended up beating poor Macao by kicking him in the lower parts..." Levy and Lucy giggled at the thought. Suddenly gajeel got thrown in front of them, and as he scrambled up, he noticed levy standing in front of him with tears falling down her cheeks. "Shrimp? Why are you crying?" He raised an eyebrow. "N-no reason..." He wanted to walk away but turned around when she grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her. "Shrimp?" Suddenly she threw herself on him and sobbed uncontrollably. Poor Gajeel, seemingly uncomfortable, didn't have a clue what to do. "What's with her?" He looked up at Mira and Lucy, who wanted to mess with the iron dragonslayer while they still could, knowing they weren't given such an opportunity often. "Oh, it's a certain time in the month again, so the hormones are making her all moody." Lucy shrugged. Mira tried to hold in her laugh when gajeel made a terrified face. "Make sure you do everything she wants today, or she might kill you." Lucy deadpanned. "Well then, see you gajeel! I gotta deliver a note." She walked off with Mira, leaving a frightened gajeel behind with levy.

"Now then, who are you?" Haru asked to the black haired girl in front off him. "I'm a sacrifice." The girl said with an emotionless face. "What is your task?" Haru grinned. "To bring this world into chaos and return it to darkness."

"With what reason?"

"Chaos is the origin of everything, darkness is its essence." Haru turned around to the brunette standing behind him and patted her head. "You should've done this earlier, Myrell! I like her much better now." The brunette gritted her teeth at the sight of her former friend. "She's not the one from before, it's just a shell now.." Haru laughed. "Exactely! Isn't that great, little sis?" He patted her on her shoulder. "Besides, isn't this what Abbadon wants? It will be a breeze with this little war machine on our side. Of course, Fairytail will be yours as requested, so everyone's happy now!" Myrell smacked his arm away. "I don't want to beat Fairytail." She walked away leaving a confused Haru behind. "Even if it was only temporary: Isah was my sister, and Fairytail was her family. I would never forgive myself..." Myrell turned around and walked towards the exit of the building. "I'm off."

He shook his head and turned towards Isah. "You know, for a former human your body sure looks great..." He licked his lips as he got closer to her. "You wouldn't mind if I-?" The girl didn't do anything to stop him, a blank expression on her face. "Well then, i'll take that as an invite..." He touched the sides of her shirt, and just when he was about to lift it up, a fist knocked him off his feet. "You fucking bastard!" A furious red haired boy stood in front of him. "You..." Haru hissed. "Don't forget your place, you piece of filth!" He bolted towards him, when suddenly Myrells magic hit him and sent him into a wall. "Haru.." He turned his head around to the girl and saw utter disgust. "Were you seriously trying to..." She gritted her teeth, not able to say it out loud. She looked at Sinder, who looked as if he was in for a fight with the poison demon. "Sin, get Isah away from here... I'll take care of him."

Sinder sat at a table in the middle of their 'guildhall', Isah next to him. It was actually just a large building used as a meeting point for the members of Dead Crow. "Hey sin." A familiar voice said as Myrell took a seat next to her brother. "How is she doing?" Sin laughed bitterly, as he looked at the former blonde. She sighed. "Sin, I know it doesn't feel okay, but I had to erase all her memories.. If I didn't, she would've remembered Fairytail and ruined our plan." Sinder averted his head. "I had to do it. Besides, it's not as if we knew her well..." He looked her straight in the eyes. Myrell, tell me she didn't affect you." The brunette blushed and played with her fingers. "See?" Sinder said. "You're much more timid, and kind. You became a better person just by hanging around with her. Don't go and tell me that she didn't have an impact on you." Their conversation halted when the Raven-haired started coughing violently, holding onto the table in order not to fall. Myrell looked at sin in distress. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Sinder nodded. "It's fathers magic. I though about this earlier, and it seems her body can't handle it as well as he anticipated." Myrell stood up and made her way to the dark-haired girl. "I'm taking her home and try to make her sleep, maybe the coughing will stop." Sinder stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Gray had been going from train to train all day, making his way to the territory of Dead Crow as soon as possible. He estimated that it would take him six days, and he hoped it would not be too late. he stared into the sunset. "Stay strong, brat..." He whispered to himself. " I will save you this time."

 **one hundred times sorry!**

 **i had school to deal with and**

 **vacation, and ofc the notorious no wifi zones..**

 **hope you'll forgive me!**

 **xxx tinyss**


	28. Chapter 28 - The calm before the storm

28 - The calm before the storm

Gray gazed at the other side of the window. The sun was setting, coloring the sky in warm orange. The train raged with the same speed as it had for five hours straight, showing no signs of slowing down. Gray new he would arrive at his destination within the next three hours. After he had left magnolia ten days ago, he had been boarding trains almost non-stop, only taking breaks when he had to wait for the next train. Five days of traveling, yet this was the first time he actually felt nervous about going to Dead Crow. He clenched his fists. "Don't worry, I'll take you home with me, I promise..."

"Excuse me? Did you say something boy?" Gray looked up and saw an old lady sitting on the seat in front of him staring at him, her old nose wrinkling in curiosity."No.." He smiled. "I was just thinking.." The old lady smiled back. "I see. Don't worry too much, boy. You're too young to be worrying all the time." Gray grinned. "I wish you were right there, madam." He leaned back and stared at the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The lady said. Gray nodded in response. "Back when I was a child, my mother told me that those colors are the dreams of the upcoming night." Gray grinned. "Sounds like a fairytale." The old lady laughed. "It does, doesn't it?" She sighed and turned to the sunset. "But fairytales are the best tales there are."

"Only 15 minutes.." Gray said to himself. "Oh? You're going to quite a remote place... What would bring a young boy like you there?" The lady said. "Just ... Visiting my family." The old lady frowned. "Oh? And how come you have to travel so far? Sorry if I ask too much, just tell me if I bother you." Gray grinned. "It's not a problem. Actually, my little sister recently left our hometown and went all the way here on her own. I came to visit her because she isn't doing very well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The lady said worriedly. "Is it bad?"

Gray nodded. "It could be, but I'm going there to make sure she'll be treated properly." The lady smiled. "You seem to be a great big brother. I hope she'll be alright." Gray stood up as he felt the train slowing down. "I hope so too, bye." The lady waved at him. "Goodbye."

When he got out, the first thing he noticed was the hot weather. He didn't think the weather would be so different from the weather in magnolia. He pulled his shirt slightly open, letting a cool breeze pass through it. "Gray!" The familiar voice came as a complete surprise. He snapped his head towards the voice, and saw Lucy speeding towards him. Before he could even brace himself, she slammed against him, taking him with her in her fall. She hugged him tightly, whereafter she lifted her fist and hit him on the top of his head. "You douchebag! How could you leave without us!" Gray tried to look away but Lucy firmly tightened her grip on him. "Oh no you don't." He blushed when he saw Natsu approaching. "Lucy, let me go already... You don't want to give Natsu the wrong idea, do you?" Natsu laughed when he heard gray. "As if! You aren't a threat for me, droopy eyes! As if she would ever date you." Lucy stood up and held her hand out. "Sorry gray, but Natsu's true. You're more like my brother." Natsu laughed loudly as gray stood up as well, ignoring the hand Lucy held out. "What are you even doing here?" Gray said as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Wrong. The question is: what are you doing here all on your own, gray?" Erza said as she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Erza?!" Gray said. "How many did you take with you?!" Natsu grinned. "I would say, about half our family. As he had said that, a large group of fairy tail mages came from around the corner. Still, it was only one girl that caught his eyes. "Juvia..." The girl crossed her arms and glared at gray. "Juvia doesn't want gray to get her wrong, Juvia is only here for Isah." Gray grinned. "Not that I had expected otherwise."

"Gray." He turned to Erza. "I know why you came here on your own, and it's the same reason why we are here. So stop trying to do everything on your own and let us help. Let's do this the fairy way!" Gray felt how his heart warmed up. "Sure."

It was weird, the situation she was in. But then again, everything in earthland was weird. She wiggled her toes in the long grass, imagining how it would feel. Everything here was fake. It wasn't like the place she used to meet up with Trixy, where everything was touchable, and where food had a taste. She could imagine everything she wanted here, and it would appear immediately. Yet, she couldn't feel the wind moving the trees. She couldn't hear the fictional birds singing. She couldn't feel the tingly grass she was lying on. "This sucks..." She fell on her back in the grass. "Ouch!" She yelled as she jumped up. What was even more stupid about this place, was that she apparently felt everything her real body was undergoing. This included sudden 'invisible' hands that touched her back or her arms. She felt how her stupid doppelgänger bumped into everything; a doorpost, a stool, and much more things she couldn't identify.

She fell back on the grass again and pulled her legs slightly towards herself. "Bored bored bored, oh how bored I am." She sang. She stopped, and let out a deep sigh. "Great. The only thing I can do here is singing, but I can't sing." She looked up at the fake clouds. "It's taking you so long... Where are you, Gray?"

"Soon...very soon she will be done and the beginning of a new era for demons will dawn upon Fiore." Rin said as he held isah's head with his right hand and turned it slowly inspecting every inch. "You're saying it might affect our plans?" He turned around to Myrell. "I- I don't know... She's just really feverish and she keeps coughing." Rin shook his head. "You disappoint me, little sis. When did you become so sweet?" He laughed. "She's not poisoned, I can tell. No curse either. It's just dads magic, that's all." Myrell sighed. "But what if-"

"What if? Don't tell me you're worried." He pulled his hand back and lashed out at isah's face, smacking her against her cheek. "Rin! What the hell?!" Myrell yelled. "Watch." He said as he gestured her to stay put. She looked at Isah and saw she hadn't moved an inch. She had the same blank expression as before. "See? Nothing. And as long as she doesn't react to something like this, she isn't broken. Now if you'll excuse us, our little doggie needs to be trained. Myrell walked to the exit. "Just bring her back after you're done, please." Rin grinned. "Sure sis."

It started a while ago. It became clear to them that before abbadon could use isahs body in war, they needed to train it. That was when Rin became her 'trainer'. He sparred with her, made her do tough exercises, and corrected her behavior. They were like dog and owner. "Good night." Myrell waved at one of her sisters walking past her. The thing was, Isah came back with cuts and bruises after each training... She feared for isah's health, since she still hoped her first real friend and favorite blonde was still somewhere in there. Myrell sighed. "I know I shouldn't, but I'm getting second thoughts about this plan.

"Come on, faster!" Rin yelled as he kicked the girl in her side. She collapsed and started coughing violently. "Don't stop! Did I say you could stop?" He started kicking her again and again, until she got up. "Good girl, now continue. You where at 158. She started doing push-ups again, but much slower than before. Rin sighed. "You're useless. Now, move on to planking. You have to do it for ten minutes, otherwise I'll get the whip to motivate you." She rested her arms on the cold hard stone ground beneath her, and pushed herself into position.

After six minutes, she gave in to her fatigue and collapsed again. "Come on, that wasn't even close!" He pulled a dark blue whip from his belt and lashed it in the air. Isah's eyes became big and she scurried backwards. "Oh? What's this? Our little dog is afraid of the whip?" He pulled his arm back and lashed it towards the girl, whose skin was only protected by a black tank-top and short black pants. It ripped the fabric apart and buried itself in her skin, making the girl scream in agony as blood splattered on the ground. "Don't be such a wimp, I didn't even try to hurt you." He grinned as he pulled the whip back. "You see, if I tried to actually hurt you, it would be like this." He lashed it out again and it hit the girl's back this time, whilst she tried to protect her face. Her scream ripped through the air. Blood gushed out of her back, where a wound covered her from her hip to the tip of her shoulder. He had hit her tail too, and it was lying limply on the ground, seemingly unable to be moved. For a moment, he felt the sudden urge to help her up, but he shook his head and sighed. She really did have a bad influence on the members of dead crow. "Did I say you could scream? Come here, doggie. Turn around and face your punishment." The blackhaired slowly turned around, her eyes facing the ground. "There you go, good dog." And for the third time the whip hit her, this time in her face. She didn't cry, her eyes showing nothing but obedience. "Good, no screaming. But I think this one might leave a scar. You don't mind, do ya?" The girl looked up at him and shook her head slowly. "I thought so. See that scar as a little gift, so you won't forget me, wherever you go after Abbadon takes you over." He grinned as he started hitting her more. "Let's hope dad appreciates this too."

"What's happening..." Isah lay in the grass, bloody cuts appearing all over her body. She cried. "Aaaaaa-aaah..." Another cut appeared. She gritted her teeth and curled up in a ball, her hands covering her head, but she couldn't protect herself. "Gray, I'm scared..." She whispered as she sobbed silently, her body numbed by all the pain. "Please...someone..." Then she fainted.

"Oh, what's this?" He looked at the bloody mess laying at his feet. "Don't tell me you fainted from some hits by my whip? You're more vulnerable than I thought." He sighed as he took the limp girl in his arms. "I did promise to bring you back..." He went through the door and started walking, ignoring the strange looks he got from his passing brothers and sisters. "Ain't nothing to see here, keep walking." And they did. He realized he lived not only in the same house as Isah, but also in the very same house with Myrell and Sinder. Just as he turned around at their front door and wanted to take a backdoor, the door went open and Myrell appeared in the opening. "There you are, you sure took your time." He turned around and saw how the brunettes face changed into horror. "What did you do to her...?" He didn't answer. "I said what did you do to her?!" Anger radiated from her as she glared daggers at the poison mage. Rin straightened his back. He was still her older brother and she the little sister. "She's just weak, that's all." He said as he stepped into the house. He wanted to walk up the stairs to his room when Sinder appeared in front of him. "I heard you guys yelling, what's-" he pushed The limp girl in Sinders arms and walked towards the stairs. " make sure she's able to stand by tomorrow, she's having her last lesson." Before any of them could answer, he went up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He heard quite a lot of stumbling downstairs, but he couldn't care less. He laid down on his bed, trying to ignore the noises, and soon fell asleep.

Gray laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. After a long search they had found an inn that was able to house all of the fairies they had taken with them. Now all they had to do was make up a plan and overthrow dead crow. "Gray? Are you asleep?" The only downside was that he had to share his room with Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed.

"Shut your trap firefart I'm trying to sleep here." Gray said as he turned on his other side. "Huh watcha say droopy eyes?!" A sigh came from the other side of the room. "Could you keep it down, brats? Some people are actually trying to sleep here." They turned around to Laxus. "Shut it, sparky. You got nothing to do with this." Bolts came from him as he stepped out of his bed. "Huh you wanna fight?" Bickslows dolls floated around them, encouraging them by yelling: "fight fight fight!"

"You aren't actually going to fight here, are you?" Freed sighed. "Gajeel, do something about them!" From the damping doorframe of the bathroom appeared the silhouette of gajeel, who had just showered. "Ooo gajeel showered! Do you got a special girl or something?" Bickslow snickered. Gajeel made an annoyed noise. "Just because two of them are dragon slayers doesn't mean I gotta babysit them. Like I care if they break eachother." Bickslow pushed his elbow against freed's arm. "Did you hear that? He didn't deny that he did this for a girl!" "A girl! A girl!" Mimicked his dolls.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a fully armed Erza stood in front of them. "Keep your mouths shut. Levy and Lucy are trying to sleep already and you're keeping them awake." Everyone in the room went silent. "You heard Erza, just keep it down and go to sleep." Gajeel said. Bickslows mouth went open and he stared at Gajeel. He poked freed again. "Dude, you think Gajeel has an eye on levy?" Freed raised his shoulders. "I don't know and I couldn't care less. Now if you would stop interrupting me from my book." Bickslow sighed. "You're right... Maybe Lucy then." "Bick, I didn't say anything." Natsu jumped up and hissed. Lucy's mine, so no way Gajeel would try to make a move on her." Gajeel nodded. "Mates are important for dragon slayers, so no way I would take bunny girl from Natsu." They turned around when someone coughed. Erza impatiently moved her feet. "I'm waiting." They all went to their beds . "Good. Now, I'll take my going and if any of you makes a sound, even if it's a small one," she glared into the room. "then I'll be back with my swords." A shiver went through the boys as she closed the door. Soon after, they were all sleeping.

When he opened his eyes he was in the same field as where he saw her last, only the sky was dark, and there was no wind, or animals, or even trees. "Brat?" He looked around until his eyes rested on a red-coloured patch in the grass. And another one. And another. "Oy, Brat! Where are you?!" He heard a soft moan from behind him. He turned around, and saw her standing behind him. He hurried towards her and stood in front of her, unsure what to do. "Gray...you're here..." She smiled weakly as she tried to keep standing. " You look terrible, what happened to you?" Gray said worriedly. "It's my real body, I think something happened to it." she started to fall over. Gray grabbed her and sat down with her. "You should stop fainting every time I come here, you know. It's pretty annoying for me to catch you all the time." Isah laughed. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be in a better shape next time I see you." She grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "Then would you like to stop stripping every time I see you?" He laughed. "As if! You know I can't do anything about that." Isah let out a deep sigh. "I called you here for a reason, gray." He felt how the atmosphere got more tense. "Gray, I can't let anyone else know about me being alive, because they wouldn't go all out on me otherwise." Grays heart skipped a beat. "I'm not able to control my body in any way, and I'm almost completely severed from it. so even if you guys are able to get to dead crow on time, you'll have to beat my body in order to stop this." Gray let out a deep sigh. "I figured out that much..." Isah smiled. "Nii, would you please go all out on me when the time comes? I know it's hard to ask, but I need everyone to go all out, because I believe that with the power of fairytail this disaster could be prevented." He patted her head gently. "I- I will but-." Isah hugged him. "Thanks, onii." Then everything started to fade out. "Wait, brat, isn't there a way to save both you and fiore?!" He didn't get an answer. "Isah?! Oy, Isah!"

He opened his eyes, only to look at an unfamiliar ceiling. The events of last night started to return, as he sat up in his bed. "Gray, you're ok?" He looked up and saw Natsu sitting on the bed next to him. "You kept screaming isah's name." Gray stretched his arms and went with his left hand through his hair. "I see.. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Natsu's eyes watched him with concern. "Gray, it's ok. With the recent events it wouldn't be weird for memories of her to be stirred up." He shook his head. "It's not ok. Could you wake me up the next time I do something like that?" Natsu stept towards him. "Gray-" "I'm okay, really." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. In the doorway he halted and turned around. "Natsu, you're like a brother to me, so I'm really sorry if I'm worrying you.." He turned back and closed the bathroom door. A minute later the sound of falling water filled the bedroom. "Idiot..." Natsu mumbled. "It's nothing like you to be saying such things..."

 **its coming to an end :c**

 **but before this journey ends, lots of drama**

 **and plot twists will come ;3 so I hope you'll**

 **enjoy the last chapters from this story!**

 **xxx Tinyss**


	29. Chapter 29 - The dark rises

**heey, remember me? I had a hard time**

 **with school lately, so I couldn't write much.**

 **I had fortunately had some spare time so I could**

 **write this. Pls enjoy it ^^**

 **xxx Tinyss**

29 - When the dark rises

"Is everyone ready?" Erza looked at the crowd gathered in front of her. "These are the teams; bickslow, freed, Laxus, and evergreen, you will be the first to go into the forest. You will embark to the eastern side and keep contact with me every 15 minutes, which obviously goes for all the teams. Gajeel, levy, the exceeds, and Wendy, you will go second and you'll be going towards the mountains. Juvia, Lyon, Mira, lisana, elfman and Cana. You will be going third and towards the western side of the forest. Lastly; me, Natsu, Lucy and gray will be on the rear of the teams and we'll go through the middle of the forest. We are the ones you have to contact every 15 minutes, so we can keep everything in check. Hopefully we'll find the guild today, but even if we don't it doesn't matter; the only goal here is to get back before the sun sets. Am I clear?" A firm 'yes' went through the crowd, and before soon the first group went into the forest.

"Damn that Rin..." Sinder unwrapped another bandaid from around isah's arm. "I swear, the moment he opens his damned door he's dead meat." Myrell let out a sigh. "Sin, it won't change the fact that she's wounded and needs to be treated. So shut your mouth and go away, I need to do her back." Sinder frowned. "Why would I go away? I was there the first time whe did her bandages." The brunette rolled her eyes. "That was an emergency. But she's still a girl and you're a boy in his puberty, so I won't take off her shirt before you have left the room." Sinders face got as red as his hair and he stood up quickly, walking towards the door and shutting it firmly. "Boys.." Myrell laughed as she shook her head. She took off isah's tank top and went with her hand over the wound. "Hmm, this one's pretty deep." When she pulled her hand back it was covered with blood, and Myrell couldn't resist to lick it from her hand. "Hmm.. Not bad. Pretty tasty actually..." She licked her lips. It's a shame humans are off-limits, and especially you." She smiled as she patted the raven-headed. "Not that you're human.. You're more demon than any of us"

she took a needle from the first aid kit and started stitching her back. You're lucky it isn't that swollen anymore, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stitch it." She was almost done with the cut on her back. "I don't have any bandages left so I will leave them open like this. It won't be a problem, it just doesn't look nice."

"Oh? You're pretty good at this. Did you do it before?" Myrell ignored him and kept stitching. "I'm talking to you, Myrell."

"Well isn't that good for you?" She snapped. "Number twenty-one, there." She said as she cut the ends from the thread. "Is she ready to have training later this day?" Myrell turned around to him. "Im still fixing the mess you left her with, so I wouldn't dare to say anything about training if I were you, Rin." He chuckled. "Well well, isn't our little brunette grumpy today?" She tssk-ed and turned her attention on Isah again. "And would you mind going to another room? She's not decent right now." He ignored her and sat down on the ground, whereafter he grabbed her thread and needle from her. Before she could protest, he grabbed the back of isah's upper arm and started stitching it. "I thought I should help you 'clean my mess'." He said. "Here, if you do it like this it's easier to pull it out when it's healed, but it will stay in better." She watched him with big eyes, and he let out a chuckle. "What are you doing? Never seen a demon stitching before?" He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this because she needs to do training." He paused. "Myrell, I think it will start today." Myrell frowned. "How would you know that?" He swept isah's hair from her back. An ink-like spot covered her back, and if you looked closely you could see it increasing in size. "Eww, what's that stuff?" Myrell wrinkled her nose. "It's a sign that Abbadon is ready." Rin went with his hand over it. "Its consuming the last bits of human left in her." He pulled his hand back and showed it to the brunette. "It won't do anything to me, see? It's totally clean. But if a human were to touch it, it would give a nice show." He stood up and patted myrells shoulder. "Continue stitching what needs to be stitched. I'll set up the training gear."

They had been searching for hours now without any irregularities. It was strange. Even the beasts roaming these woods stayed off their path. Lucy fastened her pace until she was walking next to Erza. "Erza, it's getting dark too fast, we will never get back in time." Erza lifted her head and saw a faint glow passing through the leaves and branches. The sun was already setting. "This is bad... I never expected us to be this far away from the hotel at this hour." She stopped walking and looked puzzled. Then she snapped her head up so fast she startled Lucy, who was still standing next to her. "Gray, Natsu. I want you to contact Laxus' team and gajeel's team. Lucy, you'll call Mira's team with the communication lacrima. Tell them to use the tracking system to find their way to us, and join up with us. It's safer when we're all together."

The night had dawned upon the forest. An eerie silence suffocated the mages, who where desperately trying to find their way back. Levy was clinging on to Lucy, who herself was clinging on to levy. Erza was giving gray a lecture about walking away on his own- for the umpteenth time. Laxus was complaining about the drag this was, his loyal team nodding at everything he said. Gajeel was walking with lily, who had taken on his combat forme. Mira seemed completely comfortable, with even a little skip in her steps. Lisana and elfman were in a heated conversation about evergreen, Juvia and Lyon were completely silent, Cana was drinking her 'emergency booze', And Wendy was walking at the front of the group with Charle and happy. "Wendy, are you okay? I can carry you on my back if you're getting tired or scared, you just have to ask." Natsu ogled the blunette worriedly. "As if! Wendy can take care of herself." Charle sniffed. "Charle..." Wendy smiled apologizing at Natsu. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Ever since my training I've become stronger, so I can take care of myself now." After isah's death, Wendy blamed herself for what happened. Determined to get stronger, she had completely ignored her friends' pleas to stay at fairytail, and went off to train on her own. When she got back, her magic powers where drastically increased, and she was much stronger both physically and mentally. Natsu sometimes pitied her. She was much more distant and independent ever since the incident, even though she was just a kid. A voice woke him from his thoughts. "No way... Guys, check this out." Lisana held a hand on her mouth in surprise, as the others gathered around her to see what she had discovered. "...Lights? So we're back at the hotel?" Cana asked as she gulped the last of her booze down. "No," Erza said. "We found Dead Crow."

"401...402... you're doing better than yesterday, keep this up." Rin watched the girl doing her push-ups. It was only a matter of minutes now before Abbadon would take over. The ink-like spot had covered half of her body now. Her red eyes where focused on the ground beneath her, as she kept doing her push-ups. Suddenly, one of his sisters stormed inside. Her tail was twitching nervously. "Brother, Fairy Tail is almost here." Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! How is that possible?!" The girl flinched. " One of our lacrima-crows detected them. they are entering the village from the southern side now." Rin's eyes flickered in anger. "And why did no one stop them? Is it so hard for you to solve things on your own?" The girl stared at the ground. "Never mind, I'll solve this myself. Go away now, and get our other siblings together in the middle of the village. There's enough room there to go all out." The girl nodded and speeded through the door. "Isah," The girl stopped doing push-ups and looked up at him. "It's your time to shine."

The mages were walking close to eachother, constantly checking the area. "Something's not right..." Erza mumbled. "It's way to quiet.." She was walking in the front, carefully watching her steps. When she turned around the corner, they stood on a large square. She kept walking, gesturing the others to be careful. When they were all in the middle of the square, they heard someone screaming, and before they knew it they were surrounded by demons. "It was a trap." Erza gritted her teeth. "How could I be so stupid." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head around. Natsu stood there with a big grin on his face. "Calm down, Erza. Its nothing we can't handle, right?" He took a deep breath, and screamed: "breath of the fire dragon!"

It was too easy, Cana thought as she hit a female demon with her empty bottle of emergency booze. Why were they all so weak? She heard Wendy gasp and turned around. A demon was on top of her, and tried to suffocate her. "Wendy!" But before she could do anything, the girl used 'breath of the air dragon' and blew her attacker away. "I'm okay, Cana. I'm stronger than before, you know." She stood up and smiled at the brunette. Suddenly, her expression changed as she looked at something behind Cana with horror. "Cana, watch out!" She screamed. She turned around to see a demon falling towards her from the building next to her. She jumped aside just in time, as the spot where she had stood seconds ago was now shrouded in dust. "Cana! Are you okay?" Gray came running towards the two and ogled the cloud of dust. It cleared up, and the image of two demons appeared in front of her in a crater they just made. "Hello there," the man said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rin. I assume you're Fairy Tail? What brings you here?" She glared at him. "You disgust me so much, digging dead people up and using them for crimes... You shouldn't be allowed to live." Rin started laughing, causing Wendy, gray and Cana to glare at him. "Well, isn't that amusing." Rin chuckled. "Let's see if she thinks the same about me." He leaned on the shoulder of the girl next to him. "You see, I trained her really well, so I don't expect her to lose to the likes of you." Cana looked at him in confusion. "Trained her well? What do you mean?" Rin grinned at her. "You know, the usual stuff. Push-ups, planking, sparring, running, and of course, my favorite part, the whip." Gray looked at the girl next to Rin. She was covered in stitches, that she didn't even try to hide. All of the wounds were long, deep cuts. She didn't seem to bother, as her red eyes were staring blankly at them. Almost like a puppet. His eyes got bigger and bigger when he started to realize everything. "You bastard..." He gritted his teeth and glared furiously at him. "Give her back!" He jumped at the poison Mage, but Rin quickly stepped aside and snapped his fingers. "Isah, finish him." Wendy watched the scene in horror. "..isah?" Wendy looked mortified. "But she doesn't look like isah." Cana laid a hand on Wendy's shoulder, as if to comfort her. "It's because of their spell. She isn't our friend; she died a year ago, you mustn't forget that." Gray got swept away as if he were a bug, and with a painful tut he hit the ground. "Gray!" Wendy ran towards him and activated her healing magic. "I'm okay," he brought out. He spit blood on the ground and stood up. "I've just begun." He started walking towards the girl, holding his right hand in his left. "Ice make, lance!" He said as he tried to close the space between them. "Wendy, we got to help him." The blue haired girl stood frozen, shivering as she watched the two fight. Then, she let out a deep sigh. "O-okay." She said, and she followed Cana, who was already running up to the fight. "No!" Gray yelled at the two. "I'm going to do this on my own." Cana stopped running and looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Gray, are you-" he lifted his head towards her, whilst holding off isah's attack. "Go! I'm fine!" Cana mumbled something like stubborn brat and started to walk towards the middle of the square. "You better come out of this without a scratch, gray Fullbuster!" Cana yelled at him. "Wendy, come with me. We are going to help the ones who do appreciate our help.

Gray was fighting with everything he got, but he knew it wouldn't be enough if she became serious. He dodged an incoming kick, and jumped back. He had already noticed that she didn't use any magic, what could give him some advance. "Ice make: hammer!" An hammer of ice, sloppily aimed, came down to the girl, who easily dodged it. Just as he wanted. He made a dive for the girl, seemingly surprising her, and pinned her beneath him on the ground. "You have to snap out of this," he panted. "I know you're still in there. Come on, brat. You're strong, fight against it!" the girl slipped from underneath him, not affected by his words in the least. "Damn it..." He bit his lip, causing a small stream of blood to run down his chin." Damn it! I'm not going to fight you!" He threw his hands in the air, seeking for even a glimpse of recognition in her eyes. Nothing. "I'm not too late, am I?" The girl stared at him. "Damn it.. Damn it all." He gritted his teeth. "I'm serious about this. I don't want to kill you." The eyes of the man next to her got bigger. "Well would you look at that." He snickered. "Ain't you lucky? You won't have to kill HER anymore."

A black beam shot into the sky from isah's body, and gray watched how a dark void started to spread through the air above her. When he looked back at her, her whole face had been painted black. Her body, for as far as he could see, wasn't fully black. There where white spots where her skin showed through. What was this stuff covering her body, and what was that black-haired demon talking about? Isah's voice pierced the sky and his thoughts. It was so loud that both mages and demons stopped fighting to look at her. It was a dark, satanic laugh that she produced, but it was unmistakably isah's voice. "Father." Rin kneeled down and looked at the ground. "Rin, you did a good job training my new body." Isah turned her head towards Gray. "It's a pity I had to take it over before it was finished." Gray held his breath. What was happening? "Thus," she continued, "it will be you who pays the price for ruining my plan." The dark enveloped her, and black scales started to form all over her body. The girl moaned as her arms and legs grew out into claws. Her tail got thicker and the fur fell out, making place for more black scales. She threw her head in her neck, and roared as wings sprouted through the fabric of her shirt from her upper back. The cloud dancing around her got thicker and bigger, until it was as high as the building next to it. Then the cloud dissappeared as soon as it had appeared, and before him... Stood a 12 meters tall monster. Her black wings flapped frantically to fully unfold themselves, and her claws scarred the stone and the shredded clothes beneath her. Her tail slammed around and hit one of Dead Crows members, sending it into another building. Her head looked like that of a dragon, horns included. Gray stood there frozen. He had failed. Abbadon had taken over, and his sister was no more. He felt how someone laid a hand on his shoulder. "Gray." He looked behind him and saw all of his friends. "We're going to end this together." Gray nodded, not able to say something. He got himself together and clamped his fists. "Let's do this." He started to run towards the monster, who smiled eerily at them. Just when he got there, the monster lifted his claw and slashed at him. He dodged the claw, and saw how the others where behind him. Natsu was flying behind the beast with happy, and fired balls of flames at it over and over. The others had fully surrounded it and where firing their magic at it. Mira had turned into a demon soul gray forgot the name of, and elfman his beast King, whilst Lisana had taken her cat forme and was clawing at the beasts ankles. He himself was firing ice spears at her, as he looked up at the beast with a grin running across his face. There was no way Abbadon could counter this. But at the sight of abbadons head, his breath stuck in his throat. Not impressed, said the bored look on his face. He mowed with his claw and hit Evergreen, sending her a few meters away. He heard the raijinshu yell ever's name, elfman roared and started hit the monster with all he got...and it wasn't enough. What happened here was Acnologia all over again, and there wouldn't be a second miracle to magically safe them. All of a sudden, Erza stood next to him. He didn't even notice her approaching. She looked gray in the eyes. "Gray, I've known you for a long time now, and I can see from your eyes that you're giving up." Gray tried to fake a frown but Erza shook her head. "Don't even try to lie. Everyone's fighting and this thing has its weak spot, for sure." He smiled at Erza. "Thanks." She smiled back and ran off. "Okay... Where would I put a weak spot on a huge demon..." He eyed it and summed up the possibilities. "Neck, armpit, underbelly, heart. And ofcourse, the eyes. It was possible that there was a weak spot between her wings, or maybe the wings itself. "Natsu!" Gray shouted at the salmon haired boy.

"Could you fire your flames at the spot between its wings?" Natsu shouted something gray couldn't hear, but he did seem to have understood him. As soon as the dragonslayers flames hit the spot, the demon turned around with a beastly growl and clawed at the boy. The demon seemed annoyed, but it wasn't a weak spot. Natsu fired at its horn, and the dragon went on his hind legs to swat off this annoying salmon-headed bug. This was when gray saw it. A white spot amidst all the black, bright as a star amongst the dark sky. Gray ran forwards and ignored Lucy's scream. The demon didn't seem to notice him as it was clawing at Natsu, who was still flying above its head. He took a deep breath. "Ice make, lance!" And as he ran under the demons belly, spears of ice speeded towards the white spot and pierced it. Gray felt his heart skip a beat from joy when blood gushed out of the white spot, but then he realized to his horror that the wound wasn't deep enough. His eyes widened as he noticed how he had been trapped between the demon's legs. Not only that, the demon had noticed him now. He saw how the huge black head slowly bent towards him, and for a short moment he saw his life shooting past. But then he heard a familiar yell, and a pink flash dashed closely past the demon's head. "Natsu.." He started running and made a way for the back of the demon, avoiding the head at all costs. He had made it! He actually made it! He turned his head to Natsu and saw how he was still distracting the demon. "Gray!" He turned around and saw Cana. "Get away from there!" he wanted to turn his head back to the demon, when it felt as if he got hit by a four-wheel vehicle. Stars appeared everywhere and he couldn't get grip on the ground, when he realized something had sent him flying. Everything went too fast, and in the matter of seconds it had taken him to realize what was happening, he had already reached the ground. He smacked onto the ground and his vision exploded into a thousand colors. The last thing he saw was Cana running towards him.

"Stop! Please make it stop." The hoarse whining noise of a high pitched voice filled his ears. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a spike of stone pointing at him. He stood up carefully, but still tore his shirt on a spike. He turned around to see where the sound was coming from, but there was nothing but stone. He appeared to be in a cave, filled with stalactites and malachites pointing dangerously at him. It was an odd scene. There was no possible source of light, yet he could see anything. He could vaguely remember fighting a demon in the village of Dead Crow, so how did he end up here? A scream of agony filled his ears, and he started running. It had happened before, when she had appeared to him in his dreams. He was sure he wasn't dreaming right now, but he knew for sure that this was the place where isah's soul remained.

In the blink of an eye the setting had changed, and he was now standing in a forest of pine trees. He stopped and blinked his eyes in surprise, to make sure he was truly seeing this. Their conversation from weeks ago replayed itself in the back of his head, and he started running again. This was all her imagination; a world created from nothing but her thoughts. If it was changing between those creepy settings, there must be something wrong with her, he thought. His feet flew across the dead needles and mud, and he pushed himself to run faster than ever before. The setting changed again, and he was in a burning city now. He tried to ignore the eerie atmosphere of the town, as buildings collapsed around him. Suddenly, he recognized the houses: it was the village of dead crow! He ran through the small alleys and past houses, crossing the village as if it was his hometown. The big square appeared in front of him and he stopped.

A heap of dark void and blood was laying in the middle of the square. If he hadn't known it was her, he wouldn't have recognized her. He carefully approached her and kneeled next to her. His blood was rushing through his veins as he touched her back. She looked more dead than alive, so he wasn't prepared in the least when she suddenly turned around and jumped on top of him. In terms of muscle he was stronger than her, but the look on her face made his limbs weaken. It was a look of pure madness. Her pupils where small dots, threatened to be swallowed by all the white surrounding it. Her hair was soaked in blood, just like her belly. It was nearly impossible to see the color her clothing was. Her teeth had ripped up her lips, causing her blood to drip on grays face as she leaned over him. It was a short moment, but nonetheless terrifying. Gray wasn't easily scared, but seeing someone close to him in such pain.. He bit his lip and murmured a 'sorry' as he kicked her in her side and flipped her on her back. She was now laying under him, struggling to break her wrists free from grays hands. "Pull yourself together!" He tightened his grip. She screamed in pain as another wound appeared on her body. He realized that her body was still connected to the demon he fought just minutes ago, and felt extremely guilty for causing her so much pain.

"Isah, calm down. It's me." Ragged breaths left her throat as she averted her head. "Look at me, don't you recognize me?" He put his arm on her throat and made her head turn his way with the other. "Gray..." She dropped her resistance and gritted her teeth. "I thought I would never see you again." He pulled her against his chest and hugged her. "It's alright, I'm here for you." He helped her on her feet. "I thought you were going to kill me for a second." Gray grinned at her as he brushed the dirt from his clothes. "I would like say the same." Isah looked at him expectantly. "Did you forgot our promise? You are going to kill me, right?" Gray clenched his fists and forced a grin. "Easier said than done, punk. Your little demon friends are putting up quite the fight." Isah chuckled. "As if fairy tail couldn't handle a single dark guild. It's about me, isn't it? Be honest, I don't like it when people lie to me."

The icemage didn't know what to say. The least he wanted was scaring the dying girl even more. "It's-"

'Gray! Do you hear me?'

Gray looked around to see where the sound was coming from, but saw nothing else than the illusionary buildings.

'Hang on, I'll start healing right away.'

Judging from isah's expression, she couldn't hear the voice.

'Thanks for notifying me, Juvia. A minute later and his life would've been in danger.'

His vision started to blur, and Isah was fading out. In the blink of an eye, his view changed from a burning village to the worried faces of Wendy, Juvia and Cana. He got up and tried to ignore the sting in his side. "Isah! Wait, I-"

"Gray, easy..." Cana pushed him back on the ground. "You got hit pretty hard, Fullbuster. You almost broke your promise to me." She stomped his arm. "You idiot, you scared us to death." He would've grinned at her if it wasn't for this situation. He had to kill her. He had to kill his sister. He pushed himself up again, ignoring Cana completely. He had to do it, and fast. "gray, get back here!" She ran after him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "You're out of your mind taking that thing on like this. Just look at you! You're more dead than alive! Just leave this to-" a loud noise came from the creature, and the whole square went silent. It became clear how fierce the battle had been; wounded demons and mages lying around, swords and broken weapons left behind. But all eyes where on the demon, who was surrounded by green magic. Slowly but steadily, it got smaller and smaller, until it was the size of a child. It's features changed, it's colors changed, until a painfully familiar person stood in front of him. "Isah..." Gray whispered. "How-?" Voices rose up from the crowd. Nobody seemed to know what was going on, not even the other demons. "Gray." She walked up to him until she was only a meter away. "We do not have much time. Do... Do it. Kill me." She stretched her arms out as she smiled at him. "Isah...don't be ridiculous." He clutched his fists and shouted, not giving a damn about the people who where looking at them. "There must be some other way, right?! There must be!" Isah stumbled forwards and clutched his shirt. "Gray..." She panted. "I can't hold him back much longer.. I'm not that strong... Any time, he could take over again..." She shook her head. "Kill me! It's our only way to win!" Tears appeared in her eyes. "Gray... I'm counting on you..." He looked at her with eyes filled with horror, unable to say anything.

Isah stumbled back. "Im sorry, onii-chan." She murmured. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I realized I couldn't have done that either if you had asked me to kill you." She kneeled and reached out to something, but it was already too late when gray realized what she was doing. "I'm losing grip of myself, gray. I can't bring you into danger because of my own selfishness." She stood up and held a sword from Erza in her left hand. "Farewell, gray Fullbuster." She turned it around, closed her eyes, and stabbed.


	30. Chapter 30 - Resolve of the dead

30 - Resolve of the dead

She pointed it at her chest and stabbed. She stabbed herself. Everything went in slowmotion for gray. "No..." He whispered as the girl pulled the sword out and slowly fell backwards. "No!" He ran towards her and dropped himself on the ground, his arms moving underneath her back and head. He looked at the girl. "Gray.. Thank you for all the great memories..." He gritted his teeth. "What are you saying, brat? I'm gonna get you healed, you hear me?" He frantically ripped the fabric of her clothing. Her skin was half black half white, but this wasn't the time to wonder what had caused it. So much blood.. He ripped his sleeve off and pressed it on the wound. His sleeve was drenched in blood and the blood started to color the ground beneath her crimson red. She weakly lifted her blackened hand and touched his. "Someone had to do it, right?" Gray squeezed her hand. "Stop it! You're not going to die." Isah's eyes got slowly colored black. "Gray... Where are you.. I can't... see..." He breathed heavily and felt his heart skip a beat. "Come on, stay with me!" He grabbed her head and looked into her eyes. Half of her face was black now. "This is not how it will end." Tears streamed down isah's cheeks. "Gray... stop it..." He shook his head. "I.. I love you..gray...I never... deserved such a great... big...brother..." Her head tilted to the side.

"Isah! Stay awake!" He was crying. "Isah! Wake up, come on!" He hugged her and held her like a newborn. "I love you too..." He whispered in her hair.

No one knew how to react. The demons from Dead Crow just stood there, and the mages of fairy tail watched the duo unsure what to think about it. Then, the voice of Rin pierced the silence. "Retreat!" He looked down on his comrades. "Retreat into the forest! Now!" The demons started running, except for two children, who where running towards him through the sea of demons. "Brother!" The brown-headed girl screamed at him. "We can't go! Isah is still there!" Rin looked down on them. "She is dead. Just as our mission." Sinder and Myrell both eyed him in disbelief. "That can't be..." Sinder said. "She can't be dead-" "But yet she is!" Rin screamed at him. "You saw it yourself. She killed herself and bleeded to death. Go, or you'll no longer be part of dead crow." The two siblings lowered their heads and turned around. Myrell clutched her fists. "I thought you were better than this, Rin. I thought you had changed." Rin laughed at her. "Better? Demons don't do 'better'. We steal, we kill, we survive. That's all we're supposed to do and all we will ever do. There's no such thing as 'better'." Myrell started walking without answering Rin, Sinder following her close. They disappeared into the woods along with the other demons.

Rin was the last one to go, and as he walked into the forest, he heard how isah's brother mourned her. He wished he could openly do that, but he couldn't. He would have to bear yet another sin with him. However, this one stung more than any of the sins before. He had actually changed. This girl had awakened something deep within him. At first he had tried to resist it, treating the girl terribly. At the end, he had fallen for her, and his heart had warmed up. That was when he realized all this time he had been half human too, not only a demon. He had learned to cherish like a human. And the person who did this, the person who changed him was dead. She was so vulnerable, he noticed it many times before. This 'ultimate warmachine' had been an enormous power hosting the body of a young, fragile girl, who could be broken at any moment. He had feared this, and it had happened. Life had been taken from her in the blink of an eye.

"Gray..." Erza and Cana stood behind him in shock. "What's going on..?" Gray stood up slowly, after he gently placed the limp girl on the ground. He looked Erza into the eyes, and instead of finding sadness and grief, Erza saw anger and panic. "If you hadn't left your sword here..." He started walking into her direction. "Isah would've lived! This, all of this is your fault, Erza!" Erza stumbled back in confusion, but quickly got herself together as gray started running towards her with his magic activating. "Gray!" She yelled at him as their swords of ice and iron collided. "Don't be ridiculous. She had been dead all along, and the demon in her body had to die." suddenly gray jumped back and screamed whilst grasping his hand. It was slowly turning black. It spread over his skin like ink, and gray was clearly in pain. "What's happening?" Erza wanted to touch his shoulder but just before she did, Wendy grabbed her hand and pulled it back. "Wha-?" "Don't touch it!" Erza looked at the girl in confusion. Wendy let Erza's arm go and focused on gray, using her magic on him. He fell on the ground and was laying so still, he looked more dead than alive. "What did you do to him?" Erza said. "I used a spell I learned to make him go unconcious. He is now in a state where the dark magic won't spread any further." Erza looked back to gray. "Dark magic, huh? Is that the reason those black spots started to appear on him?" Wendy nodded. "yes, it's a kind I've never seen before. It seems to eat away any human part. It's probably the signature magic of Dead Crow." She sighed. "Gray is out of danger, since this amount is still healable for me. There are several deaths from Dead Crow's side, but all our mages got through it without any severe injuries. It's a miracle it ended this well." She looked at the partially blackened girl. "We finally managed to avenge her, didn't we?" Erza smiled and laid her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Yes, we did. Wherever she may be now, I'm sure she's happy." Wendy nodded with a smile. "I think so too." She walked up to the body and bowed over the girl, respectfully wanting to lay her in a better position. Avoiding the black spots, she touched her arms and wanted to fold them over her body, when she stumbled backwards with a scream and fell. "Wendy!" Erza, Natsu and Lucy ran up to her. She breathed heavily and looked at isah's body in shock. "Wendy? Are you okay?" Natsu kneeled next to her. "She..." She stuttered. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Wendy pointed at the body. "Her heart is beating."

"Wha-" the three mages turned around to the body in great surprise and shock. "What do you mean? She's dead, right? Is Abbadon still alive?" Lucy asked. Wendy shook her head. "Gray might've been right all this time... Her heart is beating, and her chest is gently falling and rising. I can't feel any demonic powers coming from her, and I can't tell you how it is possible, but isah is alive!" Everyone of fairy tail looked at Wendy in shock. Every one of them had shed many tears over her death. They had seen her being lowered in a grave way too early, and now Wendy told them she was alive. Erza walked up to the body and kneeled down. She gently put her ear on isah's chest. For a few agonizingly silent seconds everyone was watching Erza curiously, when she got up and stared at the girl. "No way..." She turned her head to Lucy and Natsu. "It's true, I can hear her heartbeat."

It had been three weeks since then, and all the mages had returned home. Gray had been treated and was now doing as great as ever. Isah, on the other hand, wasn't doing well. She was indeed alive, much to the surprise of fairy tails mages, but this didn't take away the fact that her chest had been pierced by a sword, and she was covered in 'Demon Acid', as they had named the black spots magic. This had resulted for her to go into a deep sleep due to the great amount of blood she had lost, and though the black spots had long been removed, even after they had discovered that Wendy's magic worked on the girl now, she hadn't woken up. The wound from the sword was closing up, but much slower than anticipated with Wendy's magic. As soon as they had gotten back, Isah was placed in the guild's infirmary with a guard to watch her. Every few hours the guard changed. This had been going on for three weeks now, but people started to doubt the usefulness of it. What if weeks turned into years? No one could estimate when she would wake up. No one knew if she was ever going to wake up.

"So how about a game of chess?" Trixy was lying in the grass next to Isah, her wings fanned out underneath her. "Again? We have done that at least a hundred times." She sighed. "I'm bored." Trixy put one leg over another and watched the fake clouds pass by. "Welcome to my life." She pushed herself up and leaned on her arms. "When you came back here, I was so glad you were alright. But now I'm just hoping you'll go away." Isah huffed. "Wow, how friendly of you." Trixy shook her head. "You know I don't mean it like that. All the time you spent here, you'll be asleep in Earthland. It will greatly affect your health." Isah waved it away. "I know, but it's not my fault. If I knew how to get back I would do it." Trixy smiled at her. "Then why not try? Imagine yourself waking up, just like you imagined everything in this realm." Isah looked at her, and seemed to hesitate. "Are you messing with me?" The Angel patted her head. "Believe me, and believe in yourself. I've said this before, but you're more powerful than you think." She hugged the blonde. "This will probably be the last time we see eachother, but know I'll always be there for you. I'll be on your side, and only yours for as long as you may live." Isah looked up at the Angel. "Come on, go ahead and try it." She smiled back and hugged Trixy. "You're right, I can do this." She stood up and cleared her mind, looking at Trixy for one last time. "Farewell."

Laxus was listening music with his headphones on. He tapped his finger on his lap in the rythm of the song. He watched how waterdrops splat against the window without a sound. It was raining outside, and it had been for the past few days. "You know, you can be pretty feisty, but when you're asleep you look like a sweet little child." He sighed. "It's a real pain to be spending so much time guarding a kid. An s-class mage like me should be constantly going on important missions, not babysitting." He leaned back in his chair. "But I guess it can't be helped. You saved us just before you left, and you saved us again at Dead Crow. You might actually become a powerful mage someday." He put his music off, closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. "I think the reason why I'm still here guarding an annoying brat, is that I've started to respect you for that." He heard a chuckle. "For those words to come from the great Laxus." His eyes flew open in surprise and he saw the girl laying on her side, watching him with an amused smile playing on her face. He started laughing. "I'll be damned... You little pest, how long have you been eavesdropping?" She grinned at him. "Long enough to have gained some great blackmail material. Besides, you were talking to me, right? So I wasn't eavesdropping." She tried to push herself up, but fell back onto her cushion with a soft squeak. "Don't restrain yourself. You've been asleep for 3 weeks, and you got a hole in your chest. You can't expect to stand up and run a round around the guild." Her eyes got bigger. "That long?! Gray will kill me! I worried him so much, when he finds out I have woken up..." She watched Laxus nod. "probably." "You're not lying about the time, I know since I can't properly move my limbs." She weakly wiggled her arms, but decided it was too exhausting and relaxed. "This really sucks." She stated. Laxus looked at her. "Not as much as babysitting you." She rolled her eyes. "Hahaha, very funny." She shuffled around a bit until she had found a more comfortable position. "So, any interesting stories to tell, sparky?" He glared at her. "Did you just call me 'sparky'?" She grinned. "I heard Lucy using it once and I found it rather catchy." He shook his head. "You just woke up and I'm already tired of you." Isah rolled her eyes. "Sure." He squinted his eyes and glared at her. "You know, I have barely closed an eye since I returned from my last mission because I had to babysit you." She snuggled against her pillow. "Then why not sleep? It's not as if I'm going anywhere." He looked warily at her, but decided to take her up upon her offer. " fine. But If I wake up and you're not in that bed, you're dead, understood?" He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, and soon he had drifted off to sleep.

Isah had been watching the rain for at least an hour now. She realized that while they had been talking, they totally forgot to tell the others she was awake again. It was pretty stupid to forget something so important, but hey, they were both tired. She sighed. This was not how she expected her return to earthland to be. Suddenly a face appeared in front of the window and Isah let out a scream. She tried to stand up but fell on the ground. It took her a while to recognize the redhead, since he was soaked in rain and mud. He gestured her to open the window, so she got herself together and, with all her power, she managed to open it far enough for him to get in. When he finally got through the window, they didn't know what to say. They just stared at eachother, until the boy stepped forwards and took her into a hug. "I was so worried..." Isah hugged him back. "I'm okay" she whispered in Sinders red hair. "How did you get here?" Isah asked as she looked him in the eyes. You sure are a long way from home." Sinders face blanked. "Home..? I see, you didn't hear what happened." He started telling her everything that had happened the last few weeks. How death crow was expelled from the forest they used to live, and how Sinder had stalked the Fairytail mages all the way to magnolia. After Sinder was done, Isah ogled him angrily. "What's wrong?" He asked the girl, slightly confused about her reaction to his story. "So you watched me for 3 weeks while I was asleep? You creepy pervert." Sinder's face got a bright red and he stuttered "we just wanted to know if you were okay." Isah tilted her head. "We?" Laxus shifted in his chair and both children turned around in fear, thinking they had awoken him. Luckily, it was a false alarm, and Laxus was still sleeping. Sinder grabbed the girl without further ado, and with her on his back, he jumped out of the window and into the rain.

"You can't just kidnap me Sin!" Isah growled as she hit his back with her fists. "Bring me back, stupid." He kept running through the streets with her over his shoulder. Houses and shops flew past her eyes as they went through magnolia with the speed of lightning. "We're here." He opened a door and went inside. She tried to protest. "Wha-" but he had already lowered her on the ground. "There is something seriously wrong with you, kidnapping people just like that." She looked around, but all she saw was darkness. "Where are we?" She heard Sin moving around. "Just some place we rent. This is where we live now Dead Crow is destroyed." Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she could make out vague shapes of furniture. "Again with the 'we'. Who are you talking about?" She heard the creaking of stairs. "Who else could he be talking about?" That voice... "...myrell?" Her vision became clearer and in front of her was indeed the brown-headed demon. Another person appeared from the stair hole, and when she recognized him shivers went down her spine. "Yo, pet." She backed up with eyes wide in fear. "Rin." she looked at Sinder, who lazily lifted his shoulders. "He's not actually that bad, you know?" Myrell poked Rin with her elbow. "Fine.." he cleared his throat. "I'm sure they want me to apologize, but I can't do that." Myrell glared angrily at him, but he ignored her. "What I did was my duty, since I was one of the head-demons from our guild." He grinned at her. "That apart, I do have to say it's nice to see you again, pet. Welcome home."

In the meanwhile, a certain Lighting Mage woke up from his nap, only to find out that Isah was gone. "That little brat..." He looked angrily at the bed where the blonde was supposed to be. "I swear, when I get my hands on her.." He soon realized what had awoken him from his sleep. The person knocked on the door. " Laxus? I'm here to take the guard over. I'm coming in now." It was Wendy. He could either tell her Isah was gone, and have his reputation ruined -what S-class Mage couldn't handle a single child?- or make her leave. The doorknob slowly went down, and Laxus had to use his lighting magic to get at the door in time. "No! Don't enter!" He leaned against the door, preventing the small girl from opening it. "Why not? Is there something wrong?" Laxus felt slight panic welling up in his chest. "No, it's just that I- you can go home, I'll take over your guard." He heard Wendy stumbling at the other side. "But why? You've already guarded her for 4 hours. Aren't you up to a rest now?" Laxus was thinking as hard as he could to make up a smart explanation. "I'm... Doing a drawing of isah. It's not finished yet." He could imagine the look on Wendy's face. "What? You can draw, Laxus? I didn't knew." Laxus thanked Mavis for sending such a naïve person as the next guard. "Yes, but don't tell the others. They'll laugh at me for sure." He heard Wendy moving away from the door. " Okay, I won't tell anyone. Please show me the results when you're done!" She walked away and down the stairs. Laxus sighed in relieve, but realized he still had to find isah. "Great..." He mumbled. "Now I have to find Isah AND make a drawing." He jumped on the bed and stood in the opening of the window. "If I find that girl she's dead meat.." He growled. A faint smell passed his nose. The stench of sulfur and death. "Demons.." he gritted his teeth. "How did I sleep through this?" Luck was at his side, as air freshener stood on the nightstand next to the bed. Fairies weren't keen on cleaning, so they usually just sprayed air freshener when a room became too smelly. He sprayed it around to cover the smell of demons, whilst trying to ignore the stingy smell. He then jumped on the bed, and got through the window.

"Yo Wendy, aren't you supposed to watch Isah?" He was sitting at the table with Lucy and Natsu, who were in a discussion about wether the raw fish happy had catched was edible or not. He saw a blue stripe in the corner of his eye. he turned around to see Wendy walking towards the bar to order a drink. "Yo Wendy, aren't you supposed to be watching Isah?" She turned around. "No, Laxus wanted to stay a little longer at the infirmary because he was making a portait from Isah." Natsu started laughing loudly. "Laxus, drawing? No way." Gray squinted his eyes. "Be honest with me, Wendy. Laxus can't draw, he already made that clear in our drawing competition when we were younger. What is the real reason for him to still be there?" Wendy blinked confused. "But that's what Laxus told me..." Gray got up and started walking towards the infirmary up the stairs. Wendy was following him close by. When he arrived at the door he tried to open it, but it was locked. He knocked on it several times. "Laxus, open the damned door you bastard." It kept silent. He got impatient and bashed the door, causing Wendy to scold him. Gray couldn't care less about a stupid door. The door swung open and he encountered an empty room. No isah, no Laxus, and the window was wide open. "Where did they go?" Wendy asked as she entered the room after Gray. Gray gritted his teeth and turned around. "What the hell is that guy thinking?" "Gray?" Wendy tilted her head. "He was probably done with all the babysitting and went on a mission. Still, I don't get it. Why would he take Isah with him? That's dangerous as hell." He sighed. "Tell the master that Laxus has taken Isah. Until we know where he went, we can't do anything."

Hellooo fanfiction!

As you may know, I've failed my previous year of school, so I've been working my ass off to get good grades this year. Luckily for me, it's been really paying off and my grades are high:) but enough talking about myself, you've probably been wondering why I've been posting nothing lately; it's because this fan fiction is coming to its end and I've already got everything planned out. I have to tell you: there's nothing more bothersome than writing a story that's already planned out.

Please enjoy this chapter,

Xxx Tinyss


	31. Chapter 31 - Our little secret

Chapter 31 - Our little secret

Isah sat quietly at the table as she kept peering at Rin. "So.. care to explain why you made the effort to kidnap me and bring me al the way here? Also what's with the lights?" Sinder joined the three at the table and nodded at Rin, who sighed in annoyance. "We're demons, dumbass. Why would we put the lights on. For as far as your kidnapping, we've got something important to tell you." Isah frowned. "What is it? Is it something about Abbadon?"

An awkward silence filled the air and Myrell quickly stood up and smiled. "I'll get you something to drink." "Oh that's okay I don't need anythi-" but she already walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "Well you're not wrong, I guess it's about Abbadon, but mostly about yourself." he crossed his arms and leaned back. "You see, when we took your body and inserted Abbadons soul inside your body, when Abbadon took over and you turned into a monster, it was all in the plan. You turning into yourself again; not so much part of the plan. It should've been impossible for you to have retained your own soul and mind, yet here you are."

He gestured at her, and Isah grinned. "That just means I'm exceptional, right?" Sinder had an awkward look on his face, but cleared his throat anyway and said: "Isah, we think you could turn back into a demon at any moment." She had a puzzled expression on her face. "That makes no sense. I feel great! I'm sure I would know it if I was still a demon."

Rin took a flashlight out of his pocket and shone it directly into Isah's eyes, startling the girl. "What the- where was that for?!" Sinder looked panicked and gasped. "See, I told you so." He threw the flashlight at Isah and as she barely caught it, he nodded at a mirror hanging above a dresser in the back of the room. "Go on. Point the flashlight at your eyes and see for yourself." Sinder walked towards Isah and helped her up, as they walked towards the mirror. In front of it, she hesitated for a moment, unsure of what she was going to see. Then she pointed the flashlight at her eyes, clicked it on, and looked at herself in the mirror. She screamed and dropped the flashlight on the floor. "M-my eyes, they were illuminating." Rin stood up and walked towards the mirror as well. He picked up the flashlight and pointed the light on his own eyes, clicking it on and off as he did so. "Not illuminating, reflecting light. The main characteristic of demons and the reason why demons can see in the dark." He bowed towards her and came extremely close to Isah's face. "Do you believe me now?"

A few minutes later they sat at the table again, with lemonade Myrell had brought back with her. "Do you like it? Humans sure make nice food. I like how sweet it is in comparison to-" "Myrell, shut up." Rin said. She huffed and sat back on her pillow. Isah didn't really mind, she was too confused to listen to Myrell's story. "But what about my eyes? I couldn't see anything when I entered the house. Doesn't that mean anything?" Rin growned "how should I know?! As I just said you shouldn't even be alive and conscious, yet you are!" You could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly a vaguely familiar guy opened the door. "Rin, the blond fairy guy has started searching for Isah." Rin put his hand on the table and stood up. "We have to get you back. I hate to admit it, but you fairies are a strong bunch. I don't want to get on their bad side again." He walked towards Isah, lifted her up, and held her bridal style. "I'm the fastest one here. I'll get her back before things get out of hand." Myrell nodded. Sinder seemed to hesitate, but put his head down after a while. Before Isah could even say goodbye to the two of them, Rin had bolted out of the door.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Rin was indeed fast, but the way he held her was extremely uncomfortable and she could feel her body becoming more sore with every step he took. "Stop whining so much." Rin said, but he stopped, put the girl on the ground and turned his back at her. "Come on, we haven't got all day." He said as she was taking too long. Isah climbed onto his back and was much more comfortable. "Thanks." She said. Rin mumbled something incomprehensible. It had stopped raining, and a wonderfully familiar smell of the streets of magnolia filled her nostrils. She took the moment to appreciate this peace and closed her eyes. "Isah?" "Hmm?" She said, her eyes still closed. "What I just told you, it wasn't the only thing we wanted to talk to you about." Isah opened her eyes and noticed they were almost at the guild. "What is it?"

Rin slowed their pace and halted at a small and dark alleyway, only meters away from the guild. "Listen, you're not stable right now. We don't know what you are, but you aren't human and if you go out of control as a demon, wouldn't it be better to be with demons who know how to handle it than with humans?" Isah said nothing. " I know it's a hard thing to decide, but you have to think about it. Will you stay with fairy tail or join us. I'll give you a day. Tomorrow evening I'll be here to either pick you up or to say goodbye. The choice is yours." Isah opened her mouth and closed it a few times before answering. "I have a lot of questions, but the biggest one is, why would I want to join a dark guild?" They jumped up for a moment when a civilian who looked terrifyingly much like Laxus came walking by the alley. Rin turned her head at Isah. "listen, we don't have much time to talk but I'll tell you this; we're not tied to Abbadon anymore. Even demons can change. We'll make a new start and a new guild." He picked her up with one swoop and ran towards the spot right under the window of the infirmary before she could even answer. He jumped surprisingly easy into the opening of the window, and put Isah back on the bed. "I'll think about it." She said. "Great. I have to go now. Let's meet under the big tree in the park tomorrow." He jumped out of the window and silence filled the room.

She had just woken up, but I felt ages ago since she laid in the peaceful meadows of the mysterious world of Trixy, her only worries being waking up and winning at chess. She stared at the ceiling and just as she started dozing of, someone jumped through the window and almost onto her. "Hey, watch it!" But She immediately regretted it when she saw his angered face. "Where were you, miss 'don't worry, I'm not going anywhere'. I'm totally soaked by the rain and I thought something bad had happened! You better have a reaaaally good explanation." Isah blinked at him. She couldn't tell about Rin and The other demons. "What do you mean? I was here the whole time." Laxus gritted his teeth and grabbed her by the collar of her pajama. "Don't you dare give such a crappy answer, I swear, if you don't tell me now I'll kill you." As his face came closer the two heard the doorknob going down and Laxus jumped back from the girl with such speed that he was back in the chair next to the bed by the time the door went open. "Wa-? You're here? I have to tell everyone! And Isah you're awake! This is amazing!" It was Romeo Conbolt. Luck was on their side today. "Y-yeah" Isah managed to say before the boy bolted downstairs.

"Laxus," She hissed at the thunder Mage. "What are we going to tell them?" Laxus crosses his armes. "Oh? I thought you said you didn't go anywhere?" She was about to react when happy flew inside the infirmary. "Isaaah! You're awake!" He hugged her and she winced when she felt the exceed touching the sword wound on her chest she had almost forgotten. He noticed, and backed off. He opened his mouth to say something when gray came inside. "Laxus, you bastard." He went at Laxus without even looking at Isah and started attacking him with his ice magic. "Gray stop!" She yelled as she stood up clumsily, tripped, and tackled gray. When she looked down she saw grays shocked face for a second, whereafter he pulled her in a deep hug. The two didn't say anything for a while, and Isah knew it was because gray was swallowing his tears. After a while he stood up and helped the girl up, just in time as the other fairies came stomping into the room, cheering and congratulating the girl. Everyone was there: Lucy, juvia, Natsu, even guildarts. The last one to walk into the room was Makarov. He raised his hand and the room went silent, as he walked towards the girl and took her hands. "I'm glad to have you back, my child." There was an emotional undertone in his voice. "Now then," He said,"care to explain where you went?" She didn't know what to say, when suddenly Laxus spoke up and said:"after she woke up she wanted to go outside, so I took her to the park." Wendy, who stood next to Lucy, frowned. "Why did you tell me you were making a drawing then?"

"I had to come up with an excuse to keep you away for a little longer." Isah started to respect Laxus a little. He didn't know anything more than the members of fairytail, yet he lied for her sake.

It took a while after that to get the member of fairy tail out of

The infirmary, even though they believed what Laxus had told them. Gray reluctantly apologized to Laxus, and after that Isah lied she wanted to rest a little asking everyone to leave her alone for a bit. It was half-true, but she actually was afraid she smelled like a demon, after what she had discovered, and didn't want any of the dragon slayers to smell. Wendy helped her out, saying she indeed needed rest, since she had just woken up and already had made a trip to the park. Now she was lying on the bed, feeling a bit tired, staring at the ceiling once again. She heard footsteps behind her, but before she turned around he put a hand on her mouth. "Shh.. keep quiet." It was Laxus. He pulled his hand away and Isah sat up. "So, care to tell me where you went?" Isah shook her head slowly. "Laxus, I'm grateful you took that one for me, but really can't tell you.."

"Hmm. Just remember that you owe me one then." Isah looked up at him in surprise. "Really? You won't ask anymore?" He smirked. "As I said, you owe me one now. Plus everyone got their little secrets. Now we've got one of our own."

—

I can't believe how long I didn't write anything... time went by in the blink of an eye! I want to apologize first, for making everyone who's still tagging along wait so long for a new release. I hope this'll suffice for now. I'll be finishing the last chapters within the upcoming weeks, or maybe days if I can find the time. Thanks for reading this!

Xxx- Tinyss


End file.
